Path To Oblivion: Drama
by Quietshade
Summary: The Leonhart family moves once more, to a new city, to new friends, to new struggles. What happens when a traumatized blonde and a deep hurt brunette come face to face? Cleon. AU.
1. Chapter 1

"…We're moving to Higher Tenebras City, in The World That Never Was" my father's words resounded darkly in my head as we entered.

**Disclaimer****: **

**DarkHenrych**: Hi -waves hands frantically- Here's my new project! It's a Collab fic and it's just fluff and stuff -jumps happily-.

**Quietshade**: There he goes with his hyperactivity, excuse him ladies and gentlemen. Like he said this is a collaborative fic, but no it's not just fluff and stuff, it actually has a lot of angst, drama and to some extent tragedy.

**DarkHenrych**: You know, you shouldn't tone me down, I'm like Nitroglycerin, the more you tick me the easier it is for me to blow up -glares at Imoutochan-. Anyways, you'll see loads of angst, given our little protagonist's past, but I can't spill the beans just yet -cowers when Imoutochan threatens to bash him with a panda plushie- ZEXION! SAVE ME!

**Quietshade**: -glares and hits him with a baseball bat- why use plushies when you can use bats. Like he said there's one of the characters that really has a dark past, but you just have to read and find out who the character is and what happened to him.

**DarkHenrych**: Beware of the EVIL maul! Oh, sorry, my bad… -giggles nervously- Beware the EVIL Baseball BAT! I forgot to tell you… I wished I owned KH… Hold on, I don't wish I owned it, I really want to own other stuff… -PG 21+ mode on-

**Quietshade**: -ignores DarkHenrych- Yeah we don't own KH, or anything related to Square Enix, now I'll leave you with the reading, enjoy.

**DarkHenrych**: -throws a tantrum- Ow… But I wanted to play some more…

**Warning**: This fic contains Shounen-Ai, Boy-on-boy for non-Japanese speakers. Also contains Het pairings. Don't like, don't read. No swearing unless previously warned.

**Full s****ummary**: 'Tenebras city is not as dark as its name claims' were Roxas and Leon's thoughts as they arrived at their new home; although they were going to realize that the cheerful city had some secrets that were never spoken of. A lone blonde fallen angel, a silent silver haired man, the sins of their past and the grief of their present lives will shape the Leonhart's future.

Pairings: Cleon, RokuNami, SoRiku, Marlene, and much more to come.

**Author****s**: Quietshade and DarkHenrych.

* * *

"…We're moving to Higher Tenebras City, in The World That Never Was" my father's words resounded darkly in my head as we entered the area that would become our temporary home. I remember Leon pounding the table angrily and muttering some curse to our father as he passed by my chair towards his bedroom. My twin brother was happy to be moving again, I do not understand him or his sugar-fed hyper-activity and ADD burnt brain, though that by no means says what I feel towards him.

Our dad was a successful scientist, chemist and biologist who had studied a lot about DNA alteration and was a top investigator of human genome. He had been offered a huge place at JENOVA, a top Pharmaceutical company that was located in Memory's Skyscraper, near the commercial center of the city we were moving to. I had asked my dad about the creepy name when we were left a few moments alone, he laughed at that and said that the city was not as creepy as its name. He had ruffled my hair before going out of my bedroom to talk to Leon. My dad's cool even if he's not around so much; it's just his job what sucks.

We spent a long time traveling to our new city, and most of the time I just stared through the window, Sora was fast asleep beside me and Leon seemed to be thinking about his girlfriend, though his ears must have been asking for a chance to rest because Leon had his Mp4 player at top volume since we got out of our last house and until we arrived to our new house. I took notice of a much neglected part of the city as we entered the area and I wanted to ask about it, but I would save it for another moment, because as soon as we lost sight of that part of the city, we entered a very lively area, with many stores and some malls. We took some turns here and there and by the time I finished making a mental map we were in front of a big house already.

To think we had to move, once again, to a new city, to new schoolmates, to new friends… You'd think I am accustomed by now to being the new guy around, to moving through the many worlds more than necessary just to suffice my father's bosses' whims. I'm tired of all the times I've had to move, all the times I've had to pack my bedroom only to have it unpacked, organized and used for a short while, then have to pack it again only to move once more.

My dad's a scientist, he works all day long, all night long, and it never seems to end, so I barely have a chance to see him, to talk to him. We share a special relationship, he's the only one that knows about my Hobby, and when we are alone, I let my heart come out and talk to him about anything that happens. My twin also talks a lot to him, though he does not care whether anyone else is there. Our mom died when we were newborns, only my older brother remembers a bit about her, and the only things my twin and I know about her have been told to us by our older brother.

Maybe I will finally get to rest a bit today, actually write some in my diary, unless…

"Roxas! HEY ROXAS!" my hyper-active brother Sora rushed into my room; "Come on let's go to the mall!" he shouted as I closed my notebook and got up from my desk chair.

"I don't want to" I said, not in the mood to argue with him.

"But Rox…" Sora whined.

"Don't you ever call me that" I snapped at the spiky haired brunette who had barged into my peaceful thinking, feeling guilty afterwards because he was not the one I was supposed to be shouting at.

"Roxas, go with Sora, he'd get lost by the time he's across the street if you don't" our older brother called.

"I don't want to go shopping" I whined. It was unfair, since he broke up with his girlfriend and had that perchance with Seifer — I shudder to think of it — he's been feeding us with his overprotection and overgrown ego, always thinking he's in charge just because dad's never home and that scar's meaning…

"Don't look at me like I was a rat, I just want to avoid YOU the trouble of going looking for Sora through the whole city" Leon said sternly, directly into my eyes. "You don't want to go looking for him through Higher Tenebras City" he repeated softly.

I knew Sora, he could get lost with a map in his hands, he could even get lost in the bathroom if it wasn't for the door. Too much sugar-fed hyper-activity had burnt his neurons, and his ADD was not a plus by any means. Leon on the other hand was too oh-so-brotherly-crap and too lazy to go to the mall himself. He would use the excuse 'I have to stay and organize the house, you are his twin' as he had so many times if I continued whining. I have two big jackasses as brothers, and it's not that I hate them, on the contrary, I love them, but that's not something they'll ever hear me say…

"Don't be so gloomy Roxas, it's going to be fun" Sora said for the umpteenth time as we arrived to the mall. I had not found a reason strong enough to stay at home and have Leon take Sora to the mall. "Oh look, an arcade! And they have DDR! Let´s go Roxas!" Sora shouted happily, pulling on my sleeve to get me to go into the arcade. Like I would…

"I don't want to go in there…" I said harshly to Sora as he tried to steer me into an arcade. He looked abashed by my negative.

"Oh, ok, but if you want to play I'll be here" he said kind of sadly, though he brightened shortly afterwards, seemingly fond of a song that was starting. Man, what a brother…

"Once I'm done with my book-shopping, I'll come pick you up to go to the ice-cream parlor" I told Sora as he waved to me happily and ran to a DDR machine set in the center of the arcade.

Now I had a while for myself. My books and writing materials have waned since my last mall trip, which I should say was more than two months ago. I don't DO friends. My only friends are my dairy and my books, what's the point of having friends if I'm going to move away after a few months? Crappy life…

I arrived to the bookstore, it was looming and dark, like it had never had a visitor. The window panes were darkened, as if to keep secret the holy haven within its walls. I felt like a sailor clinging to a loose plank for floatation, trying his best to hold on to life, his life…

I went in, it was just as I had thought: Lonely, silent and full with books. It had two tables with many chairs by its sides, intended to be used by frequent visitors, though the tables themselves looked like their only visitors…

I was startled by a voice to my right, it was a short boy with silver-bluish hair with bangs that hung in front of his right eye, a deep blue left eye the only seeing appendage to be gazed upon. He wore a long-sleeved black shirt and a name tag that read Zexion in his left pocket. He spoke gently, as if to not disturb a slumbering beast that would rip his heart out if awoken.

"Can I help you?" he whispered barely audible, his thin lips moving in a futile attempt at a smile.

"Do you have some mid-XIX century dark literature?" I asked softly, trying my best to not raise my voice, in case the beast chose to slaughter me instead.

"Yes, come this way" he showed me to an aisle formed by two book cases filled with books and encyclopedias. "Are you looking for something in particular?" he asked me as his hands, delicate looking, caressed the spines of many books as he passed by them.

"Do you have anything from the romanticists of that period?" I asked him softly, trying to gauge his stance. He seemed very calm and in his environment surrounded by books…

"Hm… Do you like Poe?" he asked me softly, looking at me for the first time since he left his spot behind the counter. I was shocked by his slender frame and face. I tried my best to not blush, but none the less I felt my cheeks warming, though why I can't understand.

"Eh, yeah, I like Poe" I stuttered slightly, trying hard to stop the blushing.

"So, Poe is it?" he asked, his face never faltering, seemingly unaware of my brain-crash. Man, this is crazy.

"Yes please" I said softly. I wanted to rush out of the store, this was maddening.

After a few minutes of silent reading, I chose that Compendium of Poetry to be my favorite. I had managed to calm down, still not understanding the reason of my sudden behavior. I took the book to the counter and paid for it. I would never get bored of spending a month's allowance to buy a couple of books. I went out of the bookstore, and as soon as I stepped into the mall, I went cold. Sora was there, waiting for me beside a black haired girl with a toothy grin. They looked happily at me before eagerly waving and shouting my name. After they calmed down a bit I asked her name to Sora…

"This here is my peer DDR dancer" Sora said happily while pointing to the girl; "She's Yuffie" he smiled as she started speaking about DDR and how she and Sora were not at the same level. Man, was I unlucky or what?

"Hi" I managed to say quietly as Yuffie and Sora started talking about ice-cream and DDR.

"Uh, let's go get some Ice-Cream!" Yuffie said jumping excitedly as Sora joined in their 'Sea Salt Ice-Cream!' chant. And I couldn't stop myself from smiling, but I quickly hid it, give the case Sora looked at me and decided to mock me about it.

"By the way, you haven't told me your name" Yuffie said smiling widely looking at me.

"I'm Roxas" I deadpanned.

I walked slowly to the ice-cream parlor while they ran all the way there and then came back to me, all the way speaking happily, they seemed to want to push me…

I should NOT have thought about pushing; about a second after that thought Sora and Yuffie started to push me towards the Ice-cream parlor.

"You know Roxas, an old lady would walk faster than you" Sora said pushing me a little harder; I couldn't help but glare at him.

"YOU KNOW SORA, I can walk by myself" I said slightly angry, though this time it was Yuffie who pushed me a little harder.

"But you are slow, too slow to actually do it" Yuffie said. I humped wearily… I should NOT be doing friends or hanging out with any random person.

"I want sea salt Ice-creams, double serving please" Yuffie said to an employee who was smiling creepily when we arrived to the Ice-cream parlor.

"Of course" said the employee, his smile never faltering. After a few seconds, he brought 6 Sea Salt Ice-creams in his hands; "That'll be 4.80 Munny" he said.

"There" I handed him the money —he was snickering at the faces Sora and Yuffie had made when I paid— and took three of the ice-creams.

"That's not fair Roxas!" Sora shouted angrily. I glared at him and he whimpered, "Fine" he said pouting. Yuffie took that as her cue and took two ice-creams, leaving one for Sora.

"So tell me, you just moved here?" Yuffie asked me as Sora looked sadly at the Ice-cream he was left with.

"Yes" I said softly, hoping to any god up there that we didn't have to speak anymore…

"Are you going to attend to Memorial High School?" she asked happily. I didn't answer because now that I thought about it, dad had not told me where were Sora and I studying…

"Are you there?" Sora shouted in my ear, I felt my hand sticky and realized immediately that I zoned out thinking about dad. He brought us to the city without telling us much about school or anything else for that matter… He left us in the dark about what were we to do, so LEON chose to take charge of matters and make me miserable babysitting Sora. If I didn't love my dad so much, I would utterly hate him for moving so much…

"He's gone again" Yuffie laughed while Sora took one of my Ice-creams… HEY! Sora is NOT supposed to be taking my ice-cream…

"Hey!" I shouted snapping out of my trance; I grabbed my ice-cream back and devoured the three ice-creams almost instantly. Stupid brain freeze…

"Are you ok?" Sora queried as I held my head tightly, oh the agony…

Suddenly, Yuffie's cell phone started to play 'Passion' at top volume. She took a while to quiet it down, seemingly in trance by the song and the number she was frowning at. After some kind of phone-based staring contest, she flipped it open and…

"…WHAT?" she said in a BORED tone. I could discern a soft voice, male judging by the depth, saying something along the lines of '_Time to come home_'. What followed was a long list of reasons to not go home, some of them too stupid to even be called an excuse, succeeded by a few lines of '_Dinner's almost ready_' and '_That's an order miss_'. Finally, she could not argue anymore; "Have to go guys, sorry" she said gloomily while getting up.

"Ow, how sad" Sora said sadly.

"Sora, we should head back home too, it's getting late and Leon's going to slaughter us if we are late to dinner" I said as I stood up from the chair and went out of the ice-cream parlor.

"Bye Yuffie" Sora said walking up to me and waving at Yuffie as she walked the other way.

"We have a DDR rematch tomorrow after school!" she shouted excitedly.

"That's a promise" I heard Sora shout while cursing inward, I'd have to baby-sit Sora once again.

We walked back home, taking the same three turns we took to get to the mall — thanks dad for getting a centric house — and arriving to our calm, deserted neighborhood, only to find that flesh-eating zombies had not devoured our neighbors but that our neighbors were not at home when we arrived. A silver haired guy with aqua eyes and a long coat was looking at our house when we got there…

"Hey, do you need something?" Sora asked to the guy startling him, for the first time in the day he bore a serious look on his face.

"Are you the new neighbors?" he asked softly, looking at Sora and then at me, and stretching his hand.

"Yes, I'm Sora" Sora said happily, taking the guy's hand and shaking it effusively.

"I'm Riku, I'm your next-door neighbor" he said smiling softly. I chose to walk into my house just as Sora started talking with him. "What's up with him?" was the last thing I heard Riku say before closing the door and running upstairs to my bedroom. I heard Leon shout something about dinner being ready in ten minutes and chose to go into my room for a while.

I sat at my desk and started to write in my diary. I was writing about my trip to the elite-only book-store, guarded by two bulky guards who didn't let in any sugar-fed ADD afflicted hyper-active brunettes or their equally hyper-active raven haired friends who would destroy the peaceful atmosphere some of us needed as Leon knocked on my door and told me about dinner and something along the lines of 'go rescue your brother before he gets lost in the front yard'. I had to save him, or there was no Sea Salt ice-cream for me after dinner…


	2. Chapter 2

'I cannot believe what a day I had yesterday

**Disclaimer****: **look in chapter one… I'm not doing this anymore one disclaimer is more than enough.

**Author's note****: **There are some things I want to say, the pairings we put in the previous chapter are main pairings, there are some minor pairings too. Also there's no character bashing in the fic, if you think that we are going too hard on any character it's because we have a plot, not because we're character bashers. Also, there is minor violence in this, that's why the rating is T. And to clear something, the original plot and main idea belongs to Quietshade and the writing belongs to DarkHenrych, in my opinion this fic has a slow motion, thus be patient, it starts slowly but it's worth the wait. Have a nice day .

* * *

'I cannot believe what a day I had yesterday. First we move, then I have to fight brunettes and their friends to make way to my haven, I meet a wondrous ally in my fight against the monstrous ignorance and I was ultimately kidnapped and frozen to death… So much for a first battle against HIM…'

I finished writing in my diary just as usual and returned to the mirror to look at my perfect attire. 'First impressions Roxas, First impressions' I chanted lowly. I was quite happy to be going to school, and yeah, dad sent a note to us telling us we were to attend to Memorial High School. That meant YUFFIE… But I digress, I should be happy that I am ready, perfectly clothed, hair in its spot, not a strand loose or random. I am quite delighted of this day, thanks Sea Salt Ice-cream.

Just as I thought about how cool it was to be attending school, I started to feel anxious about this day. Man, I was going to have to present myself, remind my name to some and even write it down on the whiteboard. But that would only be so for a while for I have experienced this far too many times to be worried by it. Maybe I should think about breakfast and some tea or coffee…

"Roxas" Sora just entered my bedroom, without knocking… and he just fell on his face… "Ow!" he yelped in pain.

"Sora, how many times have I told you to knock before coming in?" I asked him calmly, deeply worried about his injury — though he'd never know — to notice his clothes… "Sora, WHAT are you wearing?" I asked him, puzzled as to _why _he's wearing _Canvas Sneakers _with his usual clothes, in other words, baggy shorts — though they seem more like _Long_ shorts — and a loose shirt with a leather-cotton sleeveless jacket and a tie… Tie?

"Roxas, I told you twice that we do not have to attend to school in formal clothes, I spoke to Yuffie yesterday" he said waving his hand before my face.

"Did you notice that to _that_ attire you added a _TIE_?" I asked him softly. He just smiled with closed eyes and held his tie awkwardly.

"Is it cool or what?" he asked me happily. I would have to take his tie off, or he'd not understand my words…

"No, it's not cool" I said softly, scowling; "It's ridiculous" I added coming closer to him and untying his tie.

"Ow, but I like it" he knew better than to fight me on this matter. There, now he seemed a bit more like Sora than he'd ever been during these two days. Why did I think that?

"There you go" I said looking into the mirror once again. I knew Sora was standing there for a reason, but I chose to not pay attention and continue my grooming.

"Bro, I really love you" I barely avoided a heart attack when he began with that, he was going to scold me for being 'antisocial' and ask me about something that must have happened at our past city… "But I don't want you to be all Emo and antisocial, I really care that you make some friends. Please, at least give it a try…" he tried his infamous pout on me; I tried my death-glare on him.

"I'm not Emo or antisocial" I stated returning to a neutral expression, "I just don't care about people because, what the heck, what's the point in doing so?" I asked him, explained to him and opened my heart to him, all at the same time.

"But bro, you could at least have said hi to Riku" Oh, so that was it… "Please, try to be a tiny bit friendlier" he was begging, and he was combining his pout with puppy eyes… Ok, it was madness, and if I didn't shrug him off he was going to bother me for the rest of the year…

"Ok, I'll try, FINE?" I snapped, feeling guilty immediately… Why did I always snap at him when he pouted? Life must hate me…

"Thanks Roxas" Sora glomped me, oh no!

"Sora no" I couldn't… He had ruffled my hair, and I spent a lot of time combing it and putting it nicely. "SORA!" I shouted to him, and I had not even finished calling his name when he was up and offering his hand to me.

"Sorry about your hair" Oh how he dared… I could feel my eye twitching.

"Sora, never do THAT!" I shouted at the top of my voice.

"Stop yelling" Leon said softly, though I could see his fist tightly clenched, resting his arm on the door frame. He seemed to have awoken in one of those days. I better stop shouting…

"Sorry Leon" both Sora and I said. Man, I'm going to kill him.

"Are you ready to leave?" Leon asked me; he proceeded to look at my ruffled hair then to raise his left eyebrow at my clothes. "Are you really going to wear that to school? Never mind, let's go" he said, changing his mind… I despise them; yeah sure…

* * *

Leon's POV

Dad's turning senile; he definitely has grown too old. Why would we want a chauffer to take us to school when we could take the train?

I think this is weird, in the cities I've lived before, when I took the train I was rarely alone in the wagon; in this city however, I've taken three trains and all the times the wagons were empty.

Empty… Love, I'm sorry I had to leave without notice; I hope you'll forgive me…

Hm, weren't my brothers sitting across me just now? They seem to have noticed that I zoned out…

"Leon, are you alright?" Sora asked me. He might be noisy and bothersome, but he's a nice kid…

"I'm alright" I said, pushing back a smile that wanted to appear.

"Leon, I do believe something's not right" now Roxas said. I had to have a shrewd brother, didn't I? Why are they smiling at each other…?

"Leon, this is for your own good" Sora smiled, jumping on me mirrored by Roxas, both starting to tickle me…

"Stop it please" I could barely breathe, they were tickling me too much.

After a few moments, Roxas stopped and Sora followed Roxas. The three of us were left breathless and smiling. I just don't know how I would actually survive without them…

I hugged them both and ruffled their hair, Roxas scowled and Sora smiled; God, they are opposites…

"Leon! Don't do that please" Roxas whined, nevertheless hugging me tight.

"Yay, big bro is back!" Sora laughed hugging me tight too.

Man, what a morning… We arrived to our station shortly after and by then Roxas had already broken the hug and sat down on the other side. Sora had stayed talking to me, rambling about school and how it would be…

We walked out of the train station and walked to a big building, painted white and bearing the crest of the city. I still believe this city has a creepy name, only Roxas would name a city that…

"Hi, are you the Leonhart brothers?" an old guy in a suit asked us. He was tall and had uncommon yellow eyes. He had white-blond hair and a polite smile pasted on his lips… Principal.

"Yes" I said softly, not wanting to spend too much time here listening to an old man ramble about school.

"I'm Sora" Sora smiled to the guy, talk about friendly. He glared suddenly at Roxas and, strike me lightning if I lied, Roxas mimicked Sora's salute.

"I'm Roxas" Roxas said softly. So that was this morning's argument between the twins…

"So you must be Leon" the old man said to me. Man, stop the chit-chat and let's just get this done… "I'm Xemnas, I'll be your principal during your stance at our high school, feel free to ask me whatever you're curious about" he presented himself. What a speech for an old man. Though I have to admit, it was kind of dad to ask him to call me Leon…

We followed him into the main building, and there he motioned for his secretary — nice legs, I'll have to remember to ask for her phone number — to give us our time tables. He then asked me to come with him — there goes the bell signaling the start of classes — and he told the Vice-Principal to take the twins.

I waited for Xemnas to finish some things in his office before he guided me to my first class. Once he was done, I followed him to a building that bordered the grassy-grounds surrounded cafeteria, and I checked around me to see where the twins had vanished to, I saw a mane of blonde hair and a pair of baggy pants disappear into a building to the right of the cafeteria and I went in the opposite direction. We walked a few hallways — I need a map — and I followed Xemnas until he took a turn left and entered into a classroom, a very big one indeed, with loads of tables forming a semicircle around a main podium with a whiteboard behind it and a projector showing a few formulas over it. The teacher, I think he's named Luxord, stopped talking as soon as Xemnas entered the classroom and after a few short words I was handed a black felt-tip pen…

"Students, today I want you to meet a senior student who just recently moved into town" Xemnas spoke, man did that guy like giving speeches or what? He proceeded to introduce me, and I wrote my name — I despise it — on the whiteboard. Squall Leonhart, what a name… "Tifa, if you would, please show Squall, sorry, Leon around school grounds" I had glared at him at the mention of my real name. This Tifa girl nodded eagerly and I swear I saw fire brewing behind her. Mental note: Don't mess with her.

"If you would seat beside Zexion please, he can put you up to date with our previous classes" Luxord said softly. He motioned to a blue, no, make that silver, or blue, well, Silver-Blue-haired guy. He had bangs that covered his right eye, and his left eye was a deep blue, not as shiny as the twin's but quite blue nevertheless. I looked around the classroom and spotted two or three freaks, that Pink-haired guy being the top freak, followed by a girl with, hold on, were those blond hair antennae or did my eyes trick me? The teacher motioned to a seat beside this Zexion guy and I walked to my place. Nice, a Double-period stuck with this teacher and a lot of oddballs…

"YOU!" I heard someone shout behind me. What the hell, Seifer was shouting at me? Destiny definitely plays rough on us. I rolled my eyes and just ignored him as he rambled about being cursed to have to be stuck with me, as if… I heard people murmuring and some guys and girls turned to watch him, but they all quieted down as soon as Xemnas made a rasping sound and glared. This is definitely going to be interesting.

* * *

Roxas's POV

Ok, we got to go to classes with the freaky one-eyed vice-principal; fun, really fun of you destiny to stick me around more freaks. We arrived to a grassy area surrounding a cafeteria and the vice-principal turned right. I looked back and saw Leon being escorted by the principal. We entered a building and immediately turned right on a hallway, then left, then left again and finally, we arrived to a classroom. We had English to start our Mondays and I definitely didn't like the look our teacher, a blond guy named Vexen, gave us when we arrived to the classroom. I heard Auron, the vice-principal, call Vexen and they spoke quietly before Auron motioned for Sora and I to enter the classroom…

"Look Roxas!" Sora shouted startling me, Auron, Vexen and everyone else in the classroom. "It's Hayner, Pence and Olette!" he smiled waving his hand frantically towards mentioned students. I bit my lower lip softly, feeling my perfect first impression go down the drain; Auron and Vexen looked quizzically at each other and then at Sora; Hayner looked startled to find Sora shouting at him; Olette was blushing madly and Pence, so likely of him, just waved back. Man, this surely was going to be crazy.

After we had finished classes — Vexen ordered that Sora and I sit separately and away from Hayner, Pence and Olette — and had a huge essay assigned for next Monday, Sora stood and grabbed my arm as he passed by me to go to where the trio sat. He waved frantically at them and when I finally got him to let go of my arm, Olette hugged me…

"I missed you so much Roxas!" She smiled hugging me tightly. Hayner then moved closer and placed his arm around my shoulders and ultimately Pence completed a group hug.

"We missed you a lot Roxas" Hayner smiled as we pulled apart. I blushed slightly to find that they had missed me so much.

"Yeah man, you should have told us you were moving" Pence said and guilt struck me like lightning.

"I was surprised that day by my dad and I had no time to pack everything" I explained, "I'm sorry that I left so suddenly" I apologized looking at my feet.

"Nah, don't worry" Hayner said, "We understand it" he added making a peace sign with his left hand as he tightened his one-arm-hug on my shoulders.

"Hey Sora!" I heard someone call behind us and when I turned I saw Yuffie running to us. "Hi Roxas" she waved as she stopped running and breathed deeply.

"Hey Yuffie" Sora smiled and turned to us, "Guys, this is Yuffie, a friend of ours" he introduced Yuffie.

"Hi Hayner, see you already knew the twins" Yuffie smiled to my gang.

Hayner, Pence and Olette used to be my gang and best friends during the time I spent in Twilight Town. It had been four years since I moved out of Twilight town and I never thought I would be seeing them anytime soon, let alone here in The World That Never Was. I felt quite happy that we were reunited.

"Well" Yuffie said after a while, "Would you like it if I gave you a tour through the school?" she asked Sora and I. I could feel this was going to be a memorable experience…

"We'll tag along if you don't mind Roxas" Pence offered. They definitely were my best friends.

"The more the better!" Yuffie agreed excitedly. I looked at my time table and saw that Sora and I had a free period, then Mathematics, then Chemistry and then Lunch. Hayner looked at my time table and looked at me; he had that shine in his eyes…

"We have the same Math and Chemistry periods" he smiled, "And you seem to have a free period every now and then, which, should I say, coincides with our free periods" he added resting his head on my shoulder and hugging me tighter. Hayner can be such a child sometimes…

"Well, see you at Lunch" Yuffie waved goodbye to us and left the classroom.

We, that is Sora, Hayner, Pence, Olette and I of course, left the classroom and walked to the library, much to Hayner's and Sora's displeasure. We arrived to the library shortly after and I saw a blond girl walk by us and go into the cooking aisle; she was pretty, I swear. We took seats by a window and Pence, Olette and I looked for some books and started studying and working on our essays. Sora and Hayner passed the free period playing paper football. Do I have a dumb brother or what? Though I have to admit, he's just loveable, though he'll never know that.

We left for Math afterwards and much to my surprise, I saw that blonde again when we entered the classroom, she was speaking with the teacher softly — a blond guy in his mid thirties— and I couldn't discern what she said. I think I almost fell asleep during this class, though that's not a secret considering it's just my first class. Luxord — what a name — asked Pence to put me up to date with classes. After that, we left for Chemistry and I sat with Olette and Sora and Pence sat together, leaving Hayner to sit with a red-haired blue eyed girl whom he seemed keen on talking to. Our teacher was a blonde woman named Quistis, and I should say she was quite a looker for a teacher. After we were done with Chemistry — it's my first day, we are not doing much — she asked Olette to help me put up to date with Chemistry; then we headed to the cafeteria…

"So how's your dad?" Olette asked me while we walked to the cafeteria. She was very kind and a very good friend too, plus, she was the only one that knew I shared a special relationship with my dad.

"He's alright, working as always" I told her. She looked a little worried but she didn't push it, I bet she noticed I'm kind of angry at him…

"Hey guys!" Yuffie waved to us as we walked through the backyard towards the cafeteria, "Ready for our little tour?" she asked us. I assented, much to my companions' surprise.

"What can I say? I really need to memorize this place" I shrugged slightly at them.

"Then, let's begin by the beginning" Yuffie said puzzlingly, "Let's go to the very entrance and from there let's walk the buildings and the different areas" she said shifting direction aggressively.

We were guided through the main building, in there being the arts classrooms, namely: Music, painting, sculpting, and photography; also, the kitchen was in that building, though the entrance faced the cafeteria. In the main building also were the digital classrooms, that is: Computer sciences, electronics and audio-visual rooms. The Left wing building held the Mathematics and Social studies classrooms; also, the workshop and the janitors' depots were there. The Right wing building held the English and literature classrooms; it also had the Science classrooms and the language classrooms. The library was at the back of the Right wing, it was a big building. The Gym was behind the Left wing and it was a very big building, threateningly so. The cafeteria was like the center of the school and it had a series of crystal walls interrupted by columns and doors facing the three main buildings. There was also a larger backyard bordered by a forest, with many signs that said 'Off-limits'. Yuffie made a pause and started to look everywhere. Then, she pointed to a very cute girl, red-haired and blue eyed. I remember Hayner talking to her before. Yuffie said that was Kairi, a descendant of one of the highest ranked families in Higher Tenebras City. Then Yuffie pointed to Riku, whom she described as a somewhat lonely yet cool guy. He was the Principal's nephew. Then she pointed to three girls that waved back to her. She said they were Yuna, Rikku and Paine, her friends, though they were a year older. Then she pointed to two guys and a girl, whom she identified as Wakka, Tidus and Selphie. Also older than us, she said that Selphie sometimes hung around her group.

"And that pretty much sums it all" Yuffie said as we headed toward the cafeteria, "I hope you won't get lost now" she added politely.

"You know, if the food's as good as the tour we had" Sora began, oh man, what is he about to say? "I might have to stop eating at home" he smiled, I almost had a heart attack thinking about what would he say, though being Sora, I should have known it was nothing to be afraid of.

"Yeah, you should be the welcome committee president Yuffie" Olette offered smiling.

"Yummy, vegetable soup" I said softly when my eyes met the food. Everyone looked at me quizzically; "What? I like vegetables" I explained.

"You haven't changed at all" Pence said as he asked for a serving of something that definitely was NOT healthy food.

We all took an outside table to eat at and I swear I saw the librarian — the mall's librarian — sitting under a tree, though he was gone as soon as I saw him. I also caught a glimpse of Leon, standing beneath a tree, looking very puzzled to say the least. I think he didn't see us…

* * *

Leon's POV

What can I say? Well… In short: Seifer in math class is definitely an inconvenience. After two periods bickering, the teacher — I already like Luxord as a teacher — gave him detention and told us to beware of repeating the mistake he made. Afterwards, Tifa offered to be my guide for a tour through the school-grounds during the lunch break. She just said come. I had visual arts after math, and the teacher — a weird guy named Xaldin — asked me what was I good at? I, of course, told him I was good at painting, and he said that from today I would be attending to arts at the classroom beside the one we were at. Then we had P.E., man, I hate Lexaeus, he made us do warm up just to make us sweaty, then he said that considering it was my first day, we would not be exercising because I had to join a team and I had to work up to their rhythm, as if. He ordered us to go shower and left us have lunch break early. He made me sweat just to set me free early…

That was not the best part. Tifa actually had P.E. with me and she was waiting for me when I came out of the gym. She said come, and I just found myself being pulled by the arm and explained in detail every room, every door we passed by. She bored me to death to say the least. But I have to thank her for some explanations about the 'groups' and clubs. Worthy of mention would be her warning of not setting eyes on the 'Freak-couple' as I so much liked to call them. Marluxia and Larxene were their names, being Marluxia the pink haired freak and Larxene the cockroach-antennae-hair freak. Then she pointed to the revolting incarnation of disgust, Seifer, surrounded by his lackeys Rai and Fuu, and commented on how I apparently knew them beforehand, to what I just assented. Then she pointed to Zexion, the silver-blue-haired guy from Mathematics. She said something along the lines of 'He's the typical bookworm, he spends more time reading than living'. She looked around Zexion for a second, her words obviously caught in her throat, and then she apologized to me and stormed her way to the Main Building. Did I do something wrong…?

I shrugged that off and took it as my cue, walking to the cafeteria. I saw Roxas and his gang from Twilight town sitting at an outside table and I decided to eat inside, let them have their moment. I have to admit though, the food here is not half bad. I devoured — yeah, I hadn't had a bite since last night, don't ask — a sandwich and a bowl of oatmeal, finishing it just as the bell signaling the return to classes rang.

I had English, with Vexen, then a free period, library, then I had Social studies, the teacher being a guy named Saïx, talk about freaks… I actually had a pretty soft day, though that would only last so much. On my way out, I came across Zexion and Tifa arguing, though what they argued about is not any of my business. I walked past them and headed to the train.

I arrived home shortly after, and much to my surprise my brothers were not at home. Though I did come across my dad when walking through the living room…

"Hi Leon, how was your first day?" Dad asked me from the couch. I noticed he was tired as he spoke, so I walked over and sat down next to him.

"It was good" I said, not wanting to say too much. He patted me in the back; I didn't cringe, for the first time since he told us we were moving. "How's work? Do you have a lot to do?" I asked him softly as he became more comfortable in his position on the couch.

"Yeah" he said, "I'd have never thought the man that worked there before me would be such a messy guy; I had to organize my lab thoroughly before I started working on my assignments" he explained. I barely assented.

"Well, I have homework, talk later dad" I said to him getting up and walking to the stairs.

"Yes son, I'll be here if you need any help" he offered and I smiled as I walked upstairs to my bedroom. So ok, I don't really hate the old guy, I'm just angry at him. After all, he's my dad, I cannot go around there without saying hi to him every now and then, can I?

* * *

Roxas's POV

I had a double serving of Social Studies after lunch, which meant Saïx times two, then Visual Arts, which was definitely fun, given Xaldin's dedication to make Sora take part in anything artistic. Sora's not good at arts, he's clumsy and he's clueless; he draws stick figures pretty nicely, but that about sums it all up. I saw Xaldin hand Sora a brush to pain with and after two strokes, Sora was already painting everything but his canvas. I saw him trying to copy a fruit basket, and he definitely didn't do much. I saw him splatter clay on everything and everyone while trying to model a vase, though it looked more like a beaten-to-a-pulp animal, maybe a dog or something… He was assigned a tutor, our neighbor, to help him put up with his assignments. Xaldin then explained to us that each Visual Art had a teacher, those who took painting were to be with him, those who chose Drawing were to be supervised by a black haired Asian woman named Sakura Hamasaki, those who took Photography were directed to an Italian looking guy named Mario Gianni, and those who chose Sculpture were to be guided by a tanned Latin guy named Lucio Perez. I saw the cute blonde in the drawing classroom too, and I took drawing. I am good at it, for real…

"Hi" I said to the blonde while Sora tried filling an outline for an orange with his brush; "What are you drawing?" I asked her trying to start a conversation.

"Hi, I'm drawing a cake" she said showing me the cake. It was amazingly detailed and it could be confused for a real cake if you ignored the black and white color. I was dazzled by her drawing.

"You are pretty good at this" I told her looking to her face. She blushed madly and lowered her eyes to the drawing once again.

"Thanks" she said in a very small voice. I started to draw an outline for her face, trying to keep in mind the image of her blushing. I was startled by Sora's apologies to Xaldin and Riku for painting their faces…

"Sora, an _Orange_ is not _Blue_" Xaldin said softly, "I respect your imagination, but I asked for an _Orange_, not a _Blueberry_" he explained softly, obviously noticing Sora's ADD.

"Oh, but it looks nice doesn't it?" Sora asked smiling widely. 'What a brother' I thought smiling softly as I shook my head. I tried to recall the image of the blonde blushing but I barely remembered her blue eyes.

"Are you interested in anything artistic, Mr. Leonhart?" teacher Gianni asked Sora. I don't quite remember, but I think he likes Photography…

"Can I see?" the blonde asked me moving slightly towards me, drawing me out of my reverie. I let her see and she blushed madly to see her sketch. I smiled when she looked quizzically at me, and continued drawing.

"I love Photography" Sora said as though he didn't remember, obviously delighted when Mr. Gianni handed him a Camera.

"Very well, Mr. Leonhart" Ms. Hamasaki said as she walked by my seat, drawing me from observing my brother run around taking pictures, "But apply a lighter shade beneath the eyes, so they don't sink into the face" she motioned to a darkened area beneath my sketch's eyes.

"Yes ma'am" I said to her without looking at her. I felt the blonde beside me shift slightly to look over my moving arm, and I saw her gape lightly while I drew.

"Amazing" she said in a small voice, more to herself than to me.

"Do you like it?" I asked her, finishing some slight details before looking at her; "I hope you're not angry that I chose to sketch you while blushing" I pulled my best smile as I said that.

"Oh no, I…" she trailed off while she stuttered. I smiled to her.

"I'm Roxas" I presented to her, trying to sound amiable.

"I'm Naminé" she presented herself with a very small voice. She's pretty, I MEAN it!

"I recently moved in" I said trying to start a conversation again.

"I moved in about a month ago…" she said, trailing off softly towards the end.

"I live with my dad, and you?" I said, trying to encourage conversation, but the bell signaling end of classes rang right there, cutting right through my effort. "See you later, it's been a pleasure meeting you Naminé" I waved to her while I walked out with my sketchbook in my arms and my book bag hanging from my shoulder.

"Roxas!" Sora came running behind me, flanked by Riku, "I'm going to a café with Riku, want to join us?" he asked me happily. A café, that meant we'd be socializing, which meant I would make Sora stop bothering me, which is a good deal…

"Of course" I answered, "Do you think we'll come across the gang on the way out?" I asked Sora as we walked some corridors towards freedom. And much expected, Hayner, Pence and Olette were there waiting for me apparently. I waved to them and they waved back.

"We're going to Cid's café, want to join?" Sora asked the gang. Pence's face illuminated immediately and both Hayner and Olette smiled widely at the proposition.

"That'd be great!" Pence said, "We were going to ask you out Roxas just about now" he said as Sora motioned for Riku to come closer, he seemed mildly surprised to see me surrounded by so many people.

"Riku, these are Hayner, Pence and Olette" Sora introduced the gang to Riku, "They're Roxas's gang from Twilight Town whom we came across during some classes" he smiled childishly.

"Hi" Riku said softly, apparently not comfortable among so many people; "So, you're going to Cid's too?" He asked my friends, "Then come, we'll ride my car" he offered smiling softly. So he has a car? Good.

We approached a large convertible, guided by Riku, and he motioned for us to get in… I thought we wouldn't fit in the car, I mean, six persons for a convertible? Though it was quite large and we actually fit comfortably. He started the car and we soon found ourselves speeding out of school grounds in the general direction of the mall. Riku turned right on the mall and drove for a minute or two, soon slowing down to park at a Café.

The café was big and it was right before a corner. There were at least 8 tables outside on a porch-like area, also, there were inside tables, some that rested right behind the crystal wall, some that approached the counter. The outside tables were beneath umbrellas and some were shadowed by an awning that protruded from the front wall of the Café. Inside, the café had booths that lined the side walls and round tables with two to four chairs in line with the crystal wall, plus, there were more tables lined between the front crystal wall and the counter. There was a long counter and behind it there was a door that said 'Kitchen'. On top of the counter were some crystal displayers with pastries and many kinds of sandwiches and whatnot.

We took one of the booths — being six, only a booth would be spacious enough for us — and the owner, a man named 'Cid' approached us when he saw Riku…

"Hi Riku" Cid waved to Riku, he looked at everyone and noticed the gang, "Hayner, Pence, Olette! How are you guys?" he waved to the gang too. He raised an eyebrow and looked at the gang, then at Riku, then at the gang again and "Is the apocalypse beginning so soon?" he asked looking at Riku — Is he mean or what? —. Cid was a tall man, he was blonde and had blue eyes, and he looked strong and… Is that a Cigarette? And it's not smoking? Ok…

"No, it's not apocalypse, Cid" Riku said softly, looking unaltered by Cid's rude comment.

"And who are the new guys?" Cid asked Riku, pointing to Sora and then to me, "You're cousins right? Same blue eyes, different hair, definitely cousins" he said pointing at my hair.

"I'm Sora" Sora smiled, "And this is my twin brother Roxas" he pointed to me. I swear I saw Cid's jaw dislodge from his skull; he dropped his jaw disbelievingly and looked at us intently, going back and forth between me and Sora. He then assented lightly and rubbed his eyes.

"I would have never thought so" Cid said slowly. "Anyways, you going to eat or you going to chat the afternoon away?" he asked returning to his rude self.

We ordered a lot of different things. Olette and I wanted coffee and Hayner and Sora drank soda, Riku wanted an orange juice and Pence ordered a Fruit Smoothie. Also, Sora ordered a lasagna serving and French fries; Pence and Hayner asked for a club sandwich and Olette asked for a Caesar Salad; Riku ordered a Steak and I ordered a Vegetable soup. WHAT? I like vegetable soup.

Our food arrived a few minutes later, and we dug in as soon as it was served. After a second round of drinks, Riku asked for the bill…

"Are you nuts?" Cid told him, "This one was on the house, after all, we have NEWCOMERS Riku" he explained to a very WTF-eyed Riku.

"I insist on paying" I said, I don't like it when someone I don't know pays the bill for me, least of all when I'm invited to a free meal just because I'm new. Cid looked at me like I had said a very colorful curse, agape.

"Look kid, I said it's on the house, so that stays like it" he said matter-of-factly, "Plus, come on, it's only a few Munny, nothing you have to worry for on your first meal" he added laughing heartily.

"Ok" Riku said, "So, we'll be leaving now, catch you later old man" he waved to Cid.

"I'm no old man kiddo, don't make me show you…" we were out of earshot very soon, though I can imagine the stream of curses Cid used.

"So guys, where do you plan to go to now?" Riku asked the gang with his hands in his pockets.

"We all live around here so don't worry, we'll walk" Hayner said as Pence and Olette waved to Riku.

"As you wish" Riku said, "You twins coming?" he asked us. I have to admit, we're kind of faraway from home…

"Let me say goodbye" I said as Sora walked to Riku waving goodbye to the gang. I hugged them each and they waved goodbye to me, walking way from the Café. "I'm going" I said to Riku as he started the car.

He drove swiftly across town and soon enough we were at our house. I got out of the car and headed directly to my bedroom, though I waved at dad when I passed by him sitting on a couch in the living room. I ran upstairs and closed the door as soon as I entered my bedroom.

'Dear diary, today I regrouped with my faithful warriors and companions from the town of dusk, those who were my first and only partners in the unending fight against the idiocy of sugar-fed hyperactive Sora. Today we learnt from our masters techniques bound to help us survive in this dark city I've been brought to. I also glimpsed the unknown ignorance-combatant during the recess we had to recover our strengths…

…And lastly, my eyes were graced by a beauty unlike any I've expected here in the city of darkness, her bearings that of a queen of old, reserved, shy, fair looking like the elves of myth. She was a sunray breaking through the tempest clouds, as miraculous as her glowing aura. She pierced through the dark beings like none other and her existence filled me with a peace I had not known.'

A knock on my door drew me out of my writing and as soon as I said 'come in', my father's head popped right from the opening on my door. I waved for him to sit beside me and I began to recount a lot of my day…

"Sora told me your friends from Twilight Town are your classmates" dad asked me, smiling warmly.

"Yes dad" I said to him, "They are here, and I am really happy about their presence" I told him hugging him as we stood up.

"Come down Roxas, dinner's ready and you know how Leon turns when we're late to dinner" dad said letting go of our embrace and patting me in the back.

"Um, dad" I called to him, "I also met this girl, she draws amazingly and she's pretty cute too" I said blushing slightly and averting my gaze from his eyes.

"Really, tell me everything about her" dad smiled to me, sitting down once again on my bed.

"Look at her" I said showing him the sketch I had made of her.

"She's pretty" dad said, "Really pretty, you did this sketch?" he asked me smiling.

"Um, yeah" I said slightly embarrassed.

"It's pretty good" he said, "So tell me, are you going to invite her to your baking someday?" he asked me. I blushed madly at the mention of my number two passion.

"Dad!" I said, "I barely know her" I breathed deeply, feeling overly embarrassed to have this conversation with dad.

"Well" dad said, "Come, or else Leon's going to fry us alive" he joked, using a quote from my 'Diary'.

Yeah, dad's the only one I'll ever let read my diary, know that I bake or even tell what I feel to. He's a great dad, as I told you, Dad's great, it's his job what sucks.

**

* * *

DarkHenrych**: I wanted, really wanted at that, to end this in a kiss...

**QuietShade**: How were you going to end this in a kiss?

**DarkHenrych**: That's simple -trips Roxas on top of Hayner- and thus is born RokuHayner! -jumps in glee-.

**QuietShade**: Care to tell me the reasons of why I'm writing with you?

**DarkHenrych**: To control my random streaks and avoid readers some traumas, heavy traumas -grins goofily-.

**QuietShade**: I wonder when I become such a nice person...

**DarkHenrych**: -ignores QuietShade- YAY! Now the gang has appeared -moves spotlight onto gang- and Roxy's being unRoxy –grins goofily, once more-.

**QuietShade**: I suppose so, though I wanted him to be more IC

**DarkHenrych**: But Sora made him unRoxy! -aims a pandashot at Sora- YOU made Roxy unRoxy!

**QuietShade**: -kicks DarkHenrych- Well, since last chapter was more of a prologue than a chapter, this could actually be were everything starts.

**DarkHenrych**: -holds his foot- You know, I think next chappie will have more people asking us to update, what with the party... I better don't talk -hides beneath a rock-.

**QuietShade**: Yeah you better do not talk –glares at DarkHenrych-. But yeah next chapter is better, that and the introduction of the Crescent to the fic...

**DarkHenrych**: -still beneath a rock-...

**QuietShade**: -holds DarkHenrych and drags him out of the rock- See you on next chapter and I'm sorry, I was supposed to post this chapter yesterday, but I thought it was for tomorrow not yesterday, I'm really sorry and we will be up dating every fifteen days.


	3. Chapter 3

Have I ever told you how good it is to wake up slowly, taking your time to relish in the dreams you just had. If I had not, now you know why I wanted to shout Sora's head off.

He had to scream, and he had to scream because he didn't find those smelly, unhealthily green socks. What a brother…

"Where are they?" Sora shouted with all his might; "Where are my Lucky Socks!?" he screamed throwing something to the floor and wrecking havoc in his bedroom. Leon's door flew open, then he shouted 'SHUT THE HELL UP IT'S 6 IN THE MORNING FOR JESUS'S SAKE!'. Goodbye dear sleep…

I got out of bed, put on some flippers and walked out of my bedroom. Sora's bedroom was just beside mine — don't ask — so I didn't have to walk too much. I came to a halt right in front of a Warfield, Sora's bookshelf — a decorative bookshelf mind you — was on the floor, all his coloring books and children's tomes scattered around the messy bed, his wardrobe's contents lay on the floor, no distinction between used and unused clothes in such a mess. There were many pairs of underwear with bears and other children's patterns all across the walls, even the ceiling fan had some. Huh? What's that? Oh, those are… Ew, why does he hang those on a hanger? Leon looked at me, then we both looked at Sora who came pleadingly towards us…

"Roxas, Leon" Sora pouted as he called to us, "I can't find my left Lucky Sock" he added showing us a horrible smelling green sock. I raised an eyebrow while he pouted and Leon just looked at me. Oh well, he'll help Sora look for those smelly socks anyways so I don't have to help them.

"I don't have time for this" I shook my head, heading to the bathroom while Leon and Sora stared at me. This was going to be a long day.

"Leon, would you help me?" Sora asked, and I can bet he accompanied that beg with puppy eyes and a pout. What a brother…

After a very refreshing shower and a few minutes of grooming, Leon knocked on my door and told me to come down to the kitchen, we had to eat breakfast. I took my backpack and my diary with me, heading to the stairs and coming across Leon's open bedroom door… Leon's as messy as Sora, though in his case, it was mostly paintings and empty canvases that littered the floor. I saw a painting that reminded me of his girlfriend, that's when I shrugged and started to walk once again, coming to a halt suddenly as I bumped into someone. I looked up and met Leon's querying eyes…

"You say a word about this and your vegetable recipes are as good as gone" he warned me, slamming his bedroom's door and letting me walk past him. Never mess with an angry Leon.

After I had breakfast, Leon came down with a frown and a really mean attitude. He pointed to Sora and I and then motioned to the door and we left. The trip was mostly silent, Sora was entertained with a portable videogame and I read a bit, I think Leon was just gazing. As we walked to school, a convertible drove slowly by us. Yeah, Sora's friend waved to us before he sped and turned a corner, possibly headed to the parking lot of our school. I think I saw him wink at Sora, though I cannot assure a thing, and Sora can't either, seeing as he's not blushing or anything. I looked at my schedule as we entered the school and much to my surprise, I had PE first thing in the morning…

"Sora, have you heard anything about PE?" I asked Sora as we reached our lockers in the right wing building.

"I heard someone say that the guy's an Ogre" Sora said, "Though he'll probably just make us do push ups or something alike" he smiled. Yeah, he's the athletic twin, I'm the thinker.

"The not-so-similar twins" an arrogant voice called behind me; I turned to meet with a grinning Riku.

"Hi Riku" Sora chimed behind me. Yup, he's especially noisy today.

"Hi" I muttered, not interested in anything that could come out of Riku's mouth. I walked away, heading gloomily to the gym.

I walked kind of slowly until the first bell rang; I took that as my cue and promptly entered the changing rooms to be surprised by an almost empty room. Apparently everyone was already at the gym. I changed out quickly and just as quickly changed into my gym outfit. I was tying my shoelaces just as Riku and Sora entered the changing rooms, talking loudly about things I'd rather not know. I walked into the gym and found that everyone was waiting for us already…

"Roxas, come here!" I heard a female, loud voice call to me. I looked in the direction of the voice to meet with a happily jumping Yuffie and a group of young girls beside her clearly embarrassed by Yuffie's actions. I walked to her and she introduced me to them, but as she began introducing them to me the coach blew his whistle and she had to shut up. Yup, coach Lexaeus is a royal pain in the backside…

After an hour of running, jumping, doing push ups and whatnots, coach Lexaeus considered we had suffered enough and he let us go early — like fifteen seconds before the bell rang —. We showered, we got dressed and we ran to our next class, Biology with Professor Heather Kimball. I thought we'd see Professor Quistis here too, but she's not our Biology teacher… And that reminds me that I don't ever want to see the insides of a lizard again, particularly if the lizard's still alive — sedated obviously, and she was stitched afterwards —, but we at least enjoyed a few good laughs at the guys who dismayed. We ran out of there and I stopped by my locker before going into Arts, though this time I didn't have drawing, but music — which is mandatory for all who haven't failed it — and I came across Yuffie in that class. Lord knows how much I hate being among idiots, so this can only be a punishment to my hateful soul…

"Sora and Roxas" Yuffie smiled as we entered the classroom.

There were many chairs arranged in a semicircle and Sora pulled at my arm and sat me in the chair to his left, sitting himself to Yuffie's left. I looked around and saw a few of the students from our other classes, and some I didn't know, like a tall redheaded emerald-eyed guy who kept grinning like mad at me. I mustered a grin, though I bet it looked like a grimace since he kind of stopped grinning. I went on looking for some of my friends, but they apparently were not here. Great, stuck with Yuffie, Sora and Riku without any opportunity to escape. Luckily, we were cut off suddenly by Xaldin, who came in and grimaced when he noticed Sora sitting next to Yuffie…

"Class, today we have new students with us" Xaldin spoke calmly, "We shall practice some of the starter sheets we have before continuing with the preparations for the Drama Club's next play" I hoped with all my soul that that club was NOT mandatory. "Roxas Leonhart, would you please tell us what instrument are you best at?" Xaldin asked me softly, apparently delighted with my presence…

"I'm a pianist, flutist and violinist" I replied evenly, not a drop of arrogance. Xaldin seemed pleased with my answer…

"Would you play the violin for us please?" he asked as he handed me a violin. I assented and took a seat at the front of the class…

"I'll play a song called A Wish" I said softly and began playing. I have to admit I was nervous, but I also felt light hearted holding the violin and fingering the strings, letting my fingertips relish in the violin's texture. After I was done, Xaldin and the whole class applauded loudly, and I bowed… Now, you want the truth? Half of the class fell asleep and even Xaldin yawned once or twice, though Yuffie and Sora both clapped them awake.

"Roxas, will you please take part in the sound production for the play that'll come next month?" Xaldin asked me as I sat once more in my place. I assented and he smiled, obviously pleased. "Sora Leonhart, what instrument, pray tell, are you good at?" he asked Sora… Oh boy, this is going to be freaky.

"I play the piano" Sora smiled. Sworn on my life, Xaldin GRIMACED and almost said NO, but he contained his urges and motioned Sora to the piano. "This song's called Eternity" Sora said as he struck some chords in E minor. So he'll play a song from that game he's so bent on playing… OK, Sora's definitely not meant for piano; he actually played the song, but he kind of messed up towards the ending because he actually began to whistle the song and forgot to play his harmony part.

"Sora, I think you missed something important" Xaldin explained taking a seat beside Sora and playing the same song PERFECTLY. So he's also a videogame fan. "But you had a very good start" Xaldin commented quite surprised to be saying such a phrase to Sora. The class went on very easily, I was handed a sheet to practice for the Drama Club's Play and we soon began to make noise as each tried to do their best while keeping in line with the others.

No matter how much we tried, someone always seemed to take the wrong part after some silences and eventually, everyone lost their track. I messed up once or twice, but the redheaded sitting behind us actually messed big time on the piano as he played; he really did well… the violin's part, at least. The bell rang after a few more tries on our part and as we packed I remembered something I wanted to ask Yuffie…

"Um, Yuffie" I called to her, "Can you tell me something about the old and battered zone of the city you can see when you take the train?" I asked her trying to go to the point in a sole sentence. I placed the violin carefully in the case and proceeded to stash my music sheets away.

"Huh? What old and battered zone…" Yuffie thought for a second, then her eyes sprang open and she moved her hands swiftly from side to side. "Oh that part… NO, don't go in there" she said very distressed, "It's dangerous" she added.

"But why?" I asked her, trying to calm her down.

"Because that's the lower city" a voice behind us said, "That's where all the thieves and poor people live, and it's so dangerous even the cops think twice before going in there" the redhead said as we turned to look at him.

"You know a lot about that place" I said, "Anything else?" I asked him.

"Aren't you kind of old to be in this class?" Yuffie interjected rudely.

"To Blondie: To those people, killing is just natural, they don't give a damn if what they kill is a dog or a kid, if it means survival, they'll do it" he answered me with a bothersome nickname; "To you: I'm older than you, and I'm actually a year above you, but I lost a year and that's none of your business" he answered Yuffie in a slashing tone.

"Don't talk to her like that" I said, but Yuffie just stared at me questioningly.

"Anyways, I'm Yuffie!" Yuffie presented her hand to the redhead smiling widely.

"I'm Axel, A-X-E-L" he said shaking her hand, "Got it memorized?" he asked in an arrogant voice.

"Yeah" Yuffie smiled, "This one here's Sora, and that blonde's his Twin Roxas" she presented Sora and I…

"Hi" Axel waved to us and Sora waved back, "And remember Blondie, don't get too close to Lower Tenebras City" he added in a warning tone.

"My name's Roxas, got it memorized?!" I bit back at him.

"That's my catch phrase" he snarled, "Whatever" he waved me off and got out of the classroom as I grinned at him. We did so as well and I ran to the library, having agreed to meet there with the gang. I said good bye to Yuffie and Sora followed Riku as he headed for the cafeteria.

I arrived shortly after to the Library and much to my surprise, Hayner was actually reading a book as I walked in. I took a seat to Olette's left and Pence came afterwards with a few books in hand…

"Hey Roxas" Olette said softly as I sat down on the chair, "Had fun in Music class?" she asked me happily.

"Roxas, how're you?" Hayner asked me softly, not looking up from the biology book he read.

"Hi there" Pence said grinning widely, "Are you ready to be helped in math?" he asked me softly. Yup, they're my gang and they're precious friends of mine.

"We had better begun, I really need to understand equations before my double math period after lunch" I answered to Pence's question softly.

I tried my best to understand all the classes that Luxord'd given them, and while it'd be lying if I said I learnt it all, it'd also be a lie if I said I didn't. I understood most of it, but I'll need a bit more time to manage them. The bell rang as I ran a last time through Pence's neat notes and we all rose to our feet and packed away. Pence and Hayner returned their books to the shelves and Olette and I waited for them outside. We all walked to the cafeteria but we were interrupted by Sora who came with Riku and a red-haired girl behind him…

"Roxas, this is Kairi" he presented the red-haired girl to me.

"Hi" she smiled politely. I smiled back and motioned to my gang, introducing them each. Hayner promptly moved to the front and started a conversation as soon as I finished introducing them. I get the feeling he likes her…

"Yeah, we have Biology too" he said softly as they shared their time tables.

"Well, let's go eat" Sora said happily and we all followed, Hayner and Kairi really lost in conversation.

We took an outside table once more, but this time I had a veggie burger and some stir fry. Everyone stared at me as I ate all the veggies and whatnots. After I was through with it I excused myself and took a trip to the main building. I had to speak to Xaldin about the rehearsal before 3 PM. As I started the flight of steps into the main building, the door to the kitchen opened and the pretty blonde from yesterday's art class came out. We stared at each other and I came down the steps once more, coming to a halt in front of her.

"Hi Naminé" I smiled amiably. She smiled back and muttered a very small hi. "So you are in the cooking club, cool" I commented as I took in her white apron and chef's hat. She blushed slightly and looked down for a second…

"Um, do you cook?" she asked me hesitantly, blushing a lot as she did. I looked everywhere, no one in sight…

"Yes, but it's top secret" I told her in a gossipy tone that earned me a warm smile from her.

"What's your specialty?" she asked me softly, in the same gossipy tone, though I could sense the doubt in her voice.

"Basically I'm a candy specialist, but I also cook many veggie recipes and cakes" I told her softly, but I soon heard footsteps coming closer and I tensed noticeably. "Talk later" I waved to her and she waved back. I hurried along the hallway and reached Xaldin's office shortly after.

He told me I had to be at 3:15 PM in the music classroom to start rehearsal. We were going to practice Tuesdays and Fridays, and eventually, we would have to practice on Saturdays and Sundays too. I accepted and he handed me a few sheets to study at home, and he also handed me a card that allowed me to take the violin home twice a week on non-practice days. He recommended weekends because I'd have more time to practice if I didn't procrastinate on my homework. After I finished talking to him, I headed to Mathematics and I met with Naminé once more in that class, she was speaking to the teacher once more, and I took in something I hadn't noticed yesterday, they look alike a lot. I sat by pence and when I queried him about Hayner he motioned with his head to a few places away, where Hayner sat and spoke with Kairi. I shrugged and smiled at Pence and he mimicked my gesture. Olette then came and sat beside me and Riku and Sora walked past and took a seat by Kairi. Two periods with Luxord and a lot more information in my head equaled a lot of fun. Yeah, math is fun, if you understand your teacher. I took notice of something odd about him: he seemed to always explain the procedures and numbers through the use of gambling and games, for example, he made a nice trick with dice and at the same time taught us about probabilities. After a lot of gambler tricks and games and numbers, I was free of my mathematics class and I departed for Physics. I went into an almost empty classroom and took my seat beside Sora. Oddly enough, the gang was not in this class, nor was Riku or Yuffie with us. It seemed like Sora and I had been given an advanced subject…

"Welcome boys and girls to Physics" a familiar voice caught my attention. It was professor Quistis, she seemed to be distressed about something, though I can't really assure you why or what could make her so anxious. I noticed that many of our companions were actually a year older than us, which meant that we had picked a second year subject. "This is a class intended for all second year student, and it's an optional first year subject" Quistis said, "I would be normally imparting this subject to all of you dear, but I will not be this semester, instead" she fidgeted a lot with her hands and she seemed very anxious and worried, "you'll have a renowned professor teach you Physics" she motioned to the door…

"Good afternoon children" a tall, white-headed man saluted; "You can refer to me as professor Ansem, I shall continue in your Physics teacher's stead for this Semester as accorded with professor Quistis" the man said firmly yet softly. Trust me, his presence here does NOT bode well…

"Be sure to learn as much as possible from the best physicist around the world, have a nice day teens" Quistis bowed lightly to professor Ansem and then waved goodbye to us and exited the classroom; she looked really anxious and flustered to be normal.

"Well kids, let's begin with this class" professor Ansem said softly; "What have you been through in this class if you would please inform me?" he asked softly to one of the guys sitting at the front…

We had a full charge of physics and concepts to begin with, and we were informed that this was actually an ADV class that would be imparted ONLY during this semester, which meant that failing this class would mean a very bad addition to our record. I gulped loudly when I thought about Sora failing epically in ADV Physics. After a brief explanation of the reasons for this last minute re-scheduling, we were introduced into atoms and whatnots…

I swear angels sung when the bell rang, and I also swear I saw holy light shinning upon me when Professor Ansem told the class that although we had had an introduction to Advanced Physics today, the ADV class was actually on Thursdays and we were to take normal Physics during the other periods. All the light went down the drain when I noticed I had double Physics during Thursdays. I hurried out of the classroom and headed to the Music classroom, barely waving good bye to Professor Ansem as I sped down the hallway.

I arrived to an empty classroom shortly after, though I didn't freak out since Xaldin left a note on the black board that directed me to take the violin — a note stuck to its case saying 'due by Wednesday 3:00 PM — and practice for Friday's rehearsal. I left school shortly after and arrived to a noisy home, what with Sora and Riku playing some videogame in the living room and Leon cooking something in the kitchen. I walked right past them and headed to my bedroom, not wasting a second to take my sheets out and start practicing…

* * *

Leon's POV

Sora's too noisy, definitely too much. After shouting me awake, Sora literally crash-landed his bedroom walls on his floor as he looked for a stupid lucky sock. He pouted, he made the puppy eyes and Roxas just walked away as I was dragged into a war zone. Sora's sock was beneath his bed, and it smelled like something peed on it. Yuck, I don't want to think about that…

I couldn't help but think and relive such traumatic experience as we headed to school, our empty train speeding past empty stations and giving us a beautiful view of a city only Roxas could have come up with. I also saw you in this city, what with all the couples and beauty, all the parks and people, all the life… But I couldn't go back…

'You can always count on me' you always said, but I didn't want to believe, I didn't want to believe that you'd actually just overlook my mistakes and continue dating me even after I moved away twice without telling you… I'm sorry. I'll have to call you one day though and ask for your forgiveness and talk with you if you ever want to…

We arrived to our stop once more, and I walked slowly out of the train, not caring about anything but my thoughts. I couldn't remember when we arrived to school; I just know I was in front of my locker by the time I remembered I was at school. I had a lot of things on my mind, and I bet it was obvious because no one actually said hi when I entered the English classroom.

I'm not feeling like myself today, I didn't notice when the bell rang, I can't remember when did I walk to Literature class, or when did I come out of it to get to Social Studies. For God's sake, I can't even remember when I sat beside Zexion in mathematics class or why did I not eat anything during lunch. I do remember an arrogant blonde who answered Luxord's question without the aid of a calculator and who was praised by our math teacher with an 'As expected from you'. I just wandered around the school yard, trying to figure out what was happening to me today…

Maybe that's the reason I collided with someone who was reading as they walked out of the library…

"My book" I heard a familiar voice say as a book soared the whole distance from the library to the cafeteria, landing in some disgusting person's nachos with cheese. I stared at the book logged in the nachos, cheese seeping into its pages as its owner walked up to it. He walked back, coming to a stop right in front of me: "Would you please watch were you're walking, have a look at my precious book and its damage" Zexion said softly, glaring at me, "What would be your intentions regarding this perchance?" he asked in a forcedly even tone.

"Sorry" I apologized softly. I don't know what the heck's wrong with me today.

"I'm sorry but an apology is not going to amend for my book" Zexion said in a tone that I was definitely not liking.

"I said sorry, it all happened too fast" I said softly, beginning to walk away when his hand held my wrist very firmly.

"How are you going to amend for my book?" Zexion repeated softly, in a forced calmed tone. I glared at him, though I have to admit I was the one who was in a different place as I walked, but even then, he was walking as he read, he cannot expect to be innocent of such a perchance.

"Hey! What am I going to eat now that Bookworm's book fell on my nachos?" someone said behind Zexion. I saw Seifer walking to us, but I didn't pay any attention to him since Zexion glared at him and then turned to glare at me. That's it, I've had it. I broke free from his grasp and he got ready to reply to anything I could give him. That's when he interjected…

"I'd rather not fight" an arrogant, calm voice warned us to our left, its owner sitting calmly beneath a tree, his eyes closed as he rested his head against the tree; "You'd better save it for later" he said getting up and walking slowly to us.

He looked into my eyes, he actually pierced me with his cold blue glare, his eyes a bright, unnaturally light blue with aqua-greenish borders, not as blue as the twins' but equally unforgettable as their eyes. He looked softly into my eyes, then he looked at Zexion and Zexion dropped his stance, seemingly disarmed by this arrogant blue eyed blonde. He was actually the same guy that answered Luxord's question and he really looked like he could put up a fight. He left shortly afterwards, leaving me with a load of questions as to whom the hell is he and what is his business in our fight…

"He's the son of the most important person in The World That Never Was" Zexion commented as if reading my mind. I didn't pay too much attention to him and walked to the cafeteria, buying a soda and drinking it swiftly before walking to my next class, Physics…

I was handed a lot of papers to work in Physics, and afterwards, I was handed a lot of papers to work in Chemistry, and finally, I had audio-visual sciences, an optional subject I was assigned as a means to waste my time. I spoke to the teacher about a change in schedule and she said I could actually choose another subject, and I chose a foreign language, Japanese.

I was finally free, though I have to admit, I was never happier to be alone in a train wagon. The twins seemed to have split, as I saw Sora walk with the silver-blond-haired neighbor and a redheaded girl towards the parking lot. Roxas was nowhere to be seen and his friends from Twilight Town actually walked by without him, heading out of school. I arrived to an empty house and soon began to make lunch.

Half an hour later dad arrived, followed shortly by Sora and the neighbor. Dad said hi and walked past, headed for his studio most probably, and Sora brought one of his videogames to the living room and I was soon surrounded by Sora's squeals of glee and an arrogant laughter that cracked every now and then as Sora beat the crap out of the neighbor.

A few minutes after the house had begun to fill with noise, I heard a violin play from Roxas's bedroom and I noticed that maybe I didn't pay attention to the door since that definitely sounded like Roxas playing.

I called to them all after lunch was ready, and since today it was Roxas's choice, I prepared a Vegetable Lasagna and a 4 cheese risotto dad gave me the recipe for a few days ago. Before we ate, dad announced that we were to shop for formal clothes and that we had a welcome party offered by his boss tomorrow night. All the time, Roxas seemed anxious for dad to get through with the announcement and he exhaled loudly when dad finished. Roxas ate fast and he seemed to read a music sheet as he ate, he excused himself before anyone actually ate half their plate and headed to his bedroom, from where music soon erupted. Great, now I had to go shopping, most probably with Sora from what it sounded like; I could tell Roxas was not going to quell in his negative to go shopping formal clothes with Sora.

After lunch, I went to my bedroom and left Sora to do the dishes with a help from his friend. I sat on my stool for a while, deep in thought about whether I should paint what I feel or leave it as it is…

* * *

Roxas's POV

Ah, a good shower is the best way to wake up one can get. I didn't eat dinner last night and I was really hungry the day of the party. Great, twelve hours left before a stupid high-society party. I toweled my hair as I walked to my bedroom, and as I entered, I noticed Sora reading — which is good — and he was reading a book called Path to Oblivion — I know I've seen that name — and he was in my bedroom… He was reading my DIARY! Sora is NOT supposed to read my diary…

"Ahem! What do you think you're doing Sora?" I asked him calmly, trying to hold on tight on the urges to twist his arms and break his neck. He looked up at me with a little anger in his eyes…

"I'm NOT STUPID!" Sora shouted angrily. He's reading my diary; he's reading my most precious possession and all he thinks about is NOT BEING STUPID!?…

"Sora, you do NOT read someone's diary" I told him, "Worse even if you DARE read MY diary without MY CONSENT!" I shouted, I lost it…

I walked up to him, grabbed my diary forcefully and shoved him out of my bedroom. He was shouting at me all the time, and once he was out of my room, I threw him the towel I'd been drying my hair with and slammed my door on his nose. He pounded angrily on the door and I chose to ignore it and gauge the damage on my diary. He was lucky he didn't try to erase anything, or he'd be dead meat by now.

I got dressed swiftly, ate my breakfast in a flash and walked out of the house before my brothers even ate half their breakfast, but I had to go back to my bedroom and stash the Violin I've been borrowed and when I came back down my brothers were already done with breakfast. I exited the house and soon enough Leon and Sora walked out behind me.

The trip to school was silent, what with my anger and my death-glares at the intruder whenever he dared make a sound. Leon also seemed keen on keeping his nose out of this business, seeing as he didn't even ask what happened. I stopped by Xaldin's office as soon as I entered the main building, he asked that I play what I've practiced and when I was through he smiled at me and said 'very well indeed'. Then I headed to Biology with Professor Heather Kimball. I also met with Naminé at lunch today, and we finished our previous conversation according to a Bake-date of sorts at my house the next day, that is, if I could make Leon take Sora and his friends away for the afternoon. I have to admit that after that the day had no major happenings apart from Sora's intrusion, until I came out of school…

"Roxas, are you going to the mall?" Olette asked me as we headed to the school entrance. I nodded slightly and was soon distracted by my cell phone vibrating in my pocket. I pulled it out and read a text message from Leon that said he'd go first to the mall, that he'd text me as soon as he and Sora were out of the mall. I sent him a message agreeing to the arrangement and telling him that I'd be at Cid's meanwhile.

"Let's go to Cid's while Leon shops" I told Olette. I'd explained a part of this morning's happenings and she understood that Sora was going to shop with Leon, so we'd stall my shopping trip until they were done.

"Roxas please don't buy any more veggies today" Hayner jumped on my back suddenly, begging softly.

"Yeah Roxas, I don't ever want to see that steaming monster salad you ate today" Pence said softly. They were referring to a steamed veggies salad I ordered at lunch today and shaped to be like a monster, what I didn't understand was why did the monster actually crumble and spray crumbs of vegetables on my friends' meal like it were a malevolent monster meant to force-feed non-veggie-eating children. Back to earth…

"Sorry about that" I apologized for what must have been the hundredth time since lunch.

We walked to Cid's and took an outside table, I ordered a tea and Olette accompanied me while Hayner and Pence ate some pastries and drank soda. Around 4 PM Leon sent me a text message telling me that they were already at the cashier and that I better moved my bottom to the mall. On a side note, he wasn't that friendly in his composition.

A few minutes later and a lot of curses on Hayner's stead because he'd eaten too fast and now his tummy ached, we arrived to the mall. Not soon after we reached the arcade's entry Hayner seemed to be all fixed, and he and Pence actually departed for the arcade while Olette and I did 'Girly-things' in Hayner's speech. They might be dorks, but I love them nevertheless, though that's not something I'll tell any of them… Maybe Olette one day…

We arrived to a nice-looking shop and we went in, I took some tuxedos and tried them on, Olette giving me her professional opinion on the matter. Happily, I was done shortly after and I paid for the tux's rent and left, Olette in tow, to the arcade. I convinced them on an Ice-cream — Which Hayner paid for since I had 'no money left' — and Olette and Pence mocked Hayner all the time. He's always been my mock-boyfriend just as Pence's always been Olette's mock-boyfriend — Inside joke, don' ask —. After we were done, Hayner actually kissed me on the cheek just to have me shouting at him and blushing and Olette had to pet me to peace or else I'd have left Hayner without a goodbye. I'm happy I have such great friends…

I got home shortly after and soon began to get clothed. I was done a few minutes to 7 and I considered writing for a while, given that we were not having dinner at home but at the party.

* * *

Leon's POV

What a shouting contest on the twin's behalf the party's morning. I know Sora was wrong to be reading Roxas's diary, but Roxas was wrong too to leave it out where Sora's prying eyes would see it. Dad and I both pressed onto the walls as soon as Roxas's voice boomed at Sora. I could see dad really worried, possibly for Sora's safety. I was also worried about Sora, but then again, going into Roxas's room as he shouted Sora's head away for reading his DIARY was not a good idea. Sora seemed too angry at Roxas to notice we were staring at him pounding the door to Roxas's room or that we were actually there. I waited for Sora to head to the bathroom before I sighed deeply, surprised by my dad mimicking my action. I looked into his eyes and smiled as he muttered a 'Good morning' and walked to the stairs.

I got dressed and fixed my book bag for today's classes. I walked downstairs and fixed a light breakfast and watched as Roxas almost bit his hand off while eating pretty fast, apparently in a rush to get Sora out of his sight. He exited the house as Sora and I barely reached half our breakfast and suddenly burst in again, heading to the stairs hurriedly. He came down shortly after with an instrument case and exited the house a second time. I was out shortly after him, but I didn't try to strike a conversation considering Roxas was probably still touchy what with Sora reading his diary and all.

I managed to get to school without having my head bit off by my little brothers — I am reading too much homicide literature for my own good — and found that Zexion actually had a locker very close to mine…

"What's the title?" I asked him after he was done picking up his books and that. He looked at me quizzically…

"I beg your pardon?" he asked me, not really understanding what I said.

"What's the book's title?" I asked him beginning to get angry at his formal antics and arrogance.

"Motivational Neuro-linguistics: A new approach to Freudian Psychoanalysis" He said softly. A good book I have to admit.

"Ok" I said softly and headed to Spanish class.

I really despise this class. I was bored to death with basic Spanish and I had to cope with Tifa making a humongous effort to be my speech partner during the class. At least I didn't have to see the obnoxious blonde in this class, though I have to admit that I did see him frequently in my other classes. During lunch, I strode around the school grounds a long while, coming across the Freak-couple during my stride. To change matters, they were not alone today, instead, a new freak was chatting friendly with them. He was a tall redhead with small triangle tattoos beneath his eyes, apparently intended to be tears. The three seemed to be great friends, seeing as even the cockroach-antennae-haired blonde was speaking to him in a light fashion. I decided I've paid too much attention to them and continued to walk around. I came face to face with the Revolting Incarnation of Disgust and his lackeys, he seemed intent on blaming me for ruining his lunch yesterday, but I paid no attention whatsoever and continued to stride.

I was out of school and followed by Sora in a seemingly shorter time than normal, and I actually sent a message to Roxas and he agreed to wait for my text message before going to the mall. I knew this was going to be a long trip.

The whole trip Sora spoke like crazy, talking about this redheaded friend of his and how she and Riku were the best friends in the world. He seemed to have forgotten this morning's issue, though I didn't want to try luck.

Five minutes and a hundred tuxes later, Sora was done for and I had a moment of peace to look for my tux. I found a nice one that was not too black but was not too blue either, and sent a text message to Roxas as we were paying. I also stopped by the mall's bookstore, where I asked for the book and had a creepy raven-haired, sea green-eyed guy with a bone-like hat stare quizzically at me like I had spoken anything but English. I walked to the psychology aisle and took the book conveniently stashed at the start of the rack and took it to the cashier, where he looked at the book like it were not a book but rather a man eating plant — Ok, Roxas's influenced me too much — about to bite his hand off. I paid for the book and left. Not too much happened during my trip back home, of course, Sora's ceaseless yapping and a dumb dog following us around the city is not exactly any happening.

At 6 PM I was done, and so was Sora, he'd taken his blazer off and he was sitting in his bedroom playing some dumb shooting game when Roxas came in and began to get ready. The doorbell rang at 8 and one of dad's boss's chauffeurs was directing us to a huge black limousine. It took us around town to Memory's Skyscraper, where dad worked, and then to a classy neighborhood where we were deposited in front of dad's boss's house…

"It's like a castle" Sora said as he gaped at the huge building we stood before. I couldn't help but think the same, and by the look on Roxas's face, he thought it too…

* * *

**DarkHenrych**- YAY! Another chappie out of the way

**QuietShade**- Yeah, one less

**DarkHenrych**- And a CLIFFY! -Squeals in glees-

**QuietShade**- One not that important...

**DarkHenrych**- just like the fluff you erased... isn't it? -Stops squealing and pouts-

**QuietShade**- Just like it -nods lightly-

**DarkHenrych**- Ow, you're such a fun wrecker -pouts even more and furrows eyebrows-

**QuietShade**- That's my job, and here we have an almost fight between Leon and Zexion interrupted by a arrogant blonde...

**DarkHenrych**- I knew we were on spot when i gave him your personality... Boring -glares lightly at imouto-

**QuietShade**- He doesn't have my personality... that's just you and your imagination -rolls eyes-

**DarkHenrych**- Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chappie, and stay tuned -stops pouting and addresses audience-

**QuietShade**- Next time we have a lot of surprises

**DarkHenrych**- And a little extra for shounen-ai fans ^^ -waves happily and hides beneath a rock-

**QuietShade**- -smiles deviously- I suppose, then see you next chapter -drags DarkHenrych out of the rock- Take care -waves-


	4. Chapter 4

Leon's POV

"It's like a castle" Sora said as he gaped at the huge building we stood before. I couldn't help but think the same, and by the look on Roxas's face, he thought it too. We were welcomed by a servant and led into the house…

The 'house' was not so house-like in its size, interior or exterior decoration, or anything at all. I looked around at all the gilded doors and frames, all the gilded windows that bordered the different rooms we were lead through as the servant guided us to the ballroom. I think the divisions in the paneled floor glittered, though I can't be sure of this considered I had to watch over Sora, give the case he chose to 'explore'. After a while of wandering without the slightest notion of 'where' were we, the servant politely asked us to forgive his idiocy, as he had apparently misplaced the ballroom on the right wing of the mansion as it was actually on the left wing. I looked at him, unable to decide whether I should feel angry or worried, but I ultimately chose to just wave him off and nod at his 'Should we go on?' question. I think Roxas was thinking something along the same lines.

It took us about 5 minutes to backtrack through the mansion and get to the ballroom — I just noticed that we could listen to the music from the entrance — which was close to the entry. I know it's a party, I know there's going to be a load of people, and I know they are all obnoxious and arrogant people, but I did not know they were so many. I was dumbstruck by the amount of people that were dancing — more like swaying — in a humongous room lit by very elegant chandeliers and draped with red and creamy white silk. There were many doorways that led to balconies and some stairs that descended to the backyard. After some sweeping stares I took in my dad standing beside a tall man with long, silver hair. We walked to dad, moving as carefully as possible among all the people. I had to hold Sora's hand just in case, and considered Roxas was so angry at him, I suspect he might as well let Sora free to roam and get lost. We reached dad after a load of 'I'm sorry' and 'Excuse me' and that's when I met disgust. The blonde from yesterday was standing beside the silver-haired man, both dressed in similar suits and matching colors.

"Well, there you are" dad said, hugging Sora with one arm and patting Roxas's shoulder with the other; "Here they are Sephiroth, my three children" he motioned with a hand to us three.

"I'm Sora" Sora said friendly, shaking Sephiroth's hand effusively.

"I'm Roxas" Roxas presented himself slowly, most probably out of politeness.

"So you must be Leon" Sephiroth said to me as he shook both twins' hands, "You seem to be about the same age as my son, Cloud" he said, making me stare at him dumbstruck as the irritant blonde, Cloud, walked a little closer and presented his hand for me to shake.

"A fine lad, if I should say so myself" dad laughed heartily as he patted Sephiroth's shoulder.

"Your children are no less fine than my Cloud Ansem" Sephiroth smiled? I wouldn't call that a smile, but I think that's what it was intended to be… Sephiroth then motioned for the music to quiet down a little and directed to his invitees "Welcome to all of you, dear invitees" he started what seemed to be a very long speech, "All of you have been called today to honor my newest addition to Jenova's staff" he made a slight pause as he motioned for dad; "Dr. Ansem Leonhart, world renowned Geneticist and Biologist has humbly accepted my offer for a position as head of the pharmaceutical development team, and my soon to be Vice-President" I noticed how everyone seemed to tense at the proposition, maybe no one was expecting such a move in Sephiroth's company. Maybe that was the reason dad accepted his work so soon. "I would also like to present Dr. Leonhart's children: Sora, Roxas and Leon" he motioned to each of us. "I want to propose a toast to our new member and his family" Sephiroth raised his cup, "To Ansem Leonhart" he cheered, soon mimicked by all the invitees, included his son. "Now, for business's sake" Sephiroth faced dad, "Let the kids meet each other and let us introduce you to our city's most noted inhabitants" he directed to dad.

"Now kids, play nice" dad smiled as he walked with Sephiroth to a group of people, some of them silver-haired like Sephiroth.

I looked around and noticed Sora had left, but I soon relaxed when I noticed he was with the redheaded girl from yesterday and his silver-haired friend. Roxas on the other hand just moved lightly to one of the balconies' entrance where he stood observing the invitees from. I soon moved up to him, standing beside him and observing the people sway to the music. He looked at me and muttered something like 'Boring, isn't it?' to which I nodded. A few minutes later, the music stopped and we were called to sit at a humongous table that rested near the back of the ballroom, with lots of chairs arranged by it and many plates and cups and food. We ate, we toasted to dad and we rested for a while, soon the party restarted and everyone went back to their balconies and dances and watching. I moved to my previous spot and Roxas followed me.

I think at least 15 minutes had gone by as we stood there when a black-haired girl about the Twins' age came up to Roxas and invited him to dance. Beats me why Roxas agreed or why were they waltzing so comfortably. That was when I saw Sora dancing with the redheaded girl, to the same waltz. They might be twins, but their waltz is so different from each other that it's difficult to express. Roxas moved lightly, in time with each beat, moving in a natural but stiff way. Sora on the other hand, moved clumsily but managed to look natural, what with his big smile and his straight back. They really contrasted in their movements too, seeing as Roxas spun to the left in the same beat Sora spun to the right, never looking at each other, never noticing how some couples had stopped dancing to look at them move gracefully, one in a clumsy yet tender fashion, one in stiff and seemingly practiced steps. I laughed softly to myself as Sora tripped towards the end of the song, almost falling but managing to conceal the trip with a spin his partner made, attracting attention to her long sleeveless dress and its soft and delicate movement. Roxas did something similar, hiding a slight misstep his partner made with a half-spin you could say, yet it was his flair and the magnificent return what attracted the attention. The waltz finished and Roxas bowed to his partner, parting ways and heading towards my location as another waltz started.

* * *

Yuffie's POV

Dancing with Roxas was definitely fun, though he didn't seem to be having a good time at all… Maybe his shoes were tight or something, he definitely seemed to have some difficulties moving. After we were done dancing, he politely bowed to me and excused himself. I walked to my balcony and sat beside Zexion, smiling at him when he bowed his head to me. He looked pretty bored in my opinion, and you know how I hate to see my brother bored…

"Brother" I spoke to him in an arrogant tone, trying my best to sound British, "Why are you, pray tell, so bored when there's such a display to be enjoyed in this party?" I asked him, sniggering when he glared at me.

"Yuffie, please do not speak like that" dear brother told me in a soft voice. I liked to see him glare; it made my day whenever he showed emotions…

"But dear bother, am I speaking in an irritant fashion?" I asked him, keeping my intonation and accent as best as I could.

"Yuffie, please, do not bother me tonight" he said. I think he's sad because Cloud's not with him tonight…

"Zexion" I said returning to my normal voice, "Why don't you try and ask Cloud to dance with you?" I asked him softly, delighted to see him blush ever-so-lightly.

"Yuffie, please do not bother me tonight" he said, a slight and barely noticeable quaver in his voice showing.

"But Zexion, why not?" I asked him, trying my hardest to convince him.

"I said do not bother me tonight, miss" Zexion was angry, that 'miss' towards the end said so. I stood up and excused myself, re-entering the ballroom.

I looked around trying to find Cloud, but everywhere I looked not a mane of Chocobo-like hair erupted. After some thought, I walked to Samuel and asked him where had Cloud gone to. He seemed puzzled as to my reasons to look for Cloud, but he didn't ask. I headed towards Cloud's dad, being directed to him and I had not to talk to Sephiroth because Cloud was right there. I smiled at him…

"Hi Yuffie" he said softly, pulling one of those smiles he seemed to have learnt from Zexion.

"Cloud, how are you?" I asked him. Another monologue with Cloud, what with his barely existent speech…

"I'm fine, and you?" he actually spoke that much? Is he on alcohol or something? Anyways, I pulled on his arm as a waltz started, indicating to him that I wanted to dance…

After a waltz and some ideas, I asked him whether he was having fun or not, to which surprisingly he answered no… As if; anyways, I talked him into inviting my dear brother to dance, give the fact that he was the one who taught Cloud and I how to dance, and also because he was Zexion's best friend and Zexion wouldn't have a problem with it, since he was so bored to death in his chair. I was actually graced with a slight chuckle from Cloud on that comment and I swear he was drinking something fishy… I was glad the waltz had ended, and I was glad that Samuel had asked for the waltz that started afterwards, since Cloud's very good at it. I guided him to our balcony and sat down…

"Zexion" Cloud said softly, "Care to dance?" he asked a perplexed Zexion who suddenly turned to me and glared, muttering thanks by the way.

"If I may?" Zexion retorted, offering his arm which Cloud hooked his arm with.

They walked to the center of the ballroom and started to dance with a light step, knowing each beat perfectly. I looked at Roxas and he seemed a bit flustered as he watched my brother dance with Cloud, blushing like a madman. Roxas's brother was also observing the boys dance, seemingly having fun with my brother's natural waltz and the way it fit with Cloud's waltz.

After some turns and spins and holds and releases, I almost squealed because Zexion rested his face lightly on Cloud's shoulder, too lightly to be noticed. I turned once more to look at Roxas and he seemed severely flustered by the display in front of him. I cannot seem to understand his discomfort, but since he was not from the city it's probable that he had never seen two best friends dance. Roxas's bother looked in my direction momentarily, though he seemed to not care when I looked back at him. He once more set eyes on Zexion and Cloud, a very slight smile setting on his lips. I really want to know what's up with guys these days, seeing as they all barely smile, and if they do, their smiles are freaky.

The waltz ended shortly after I'd thought this, and I walked back to my balcony, sitting on a chair by the balustrade. Cloud and Zexion came to the balcony shortly after, apparently happy to have danced a bit. Cloud sat between me and Zexion, looking up at the sky, full moon illuminating his factions as Zexion glanced sideways through his hair. Most people think Zexion's right eye doesn't see a thing, but I know better than to trust such an assumption…

"You look tired" I told them smiling softly. Cloud didn't even move his eyes from the moon as Zexion nodded lightly. "Want something to drink?" I asked them getting to my feet…

"No thanks" Zexion said softly, looking momentarily at me, glare fixed in his eye.

"And you Cloud?" I asked lightly, and as lightly I was answered by his index finger shaking beside his chest. I left them there and went to look for some drink, after all, it was a party…

I would be the happiest sister if I could make my brother kiss Cloud's cheek, but that must be left for another party, when I've prepared all my tactics to get them into place. I can only say that whatever alcohol was in the punch, it didn't affect me as it should have…

* * *

Author's POV – Third Person

Sora looked at the sky, delighting in the full moon as Riku stood beside him in a balcony that overlooked the maze-like garden in Sephiroth's mansion. They rested lightly on the balustrade and didn't even move when Kairi came into the balcony. When she rested her arms beside Sora and looked at the sky, Sora took notice of her and…

"Hi Kairi, how were the drinks?" Sora asked with a smile pasted on his lips. He looked at Kairi once more, apparently liking her dress and hair. "Want to dance some more?" he asked her after a second, offering his hand lightly to Kairi.

"No thanks, I'm kind of tired" Kairi declined politely as she took a seat by the table that was placed in the balcony.

"Care to dance with me Sora?" Riku asked Sora in a mocking tone with a barely noticeable quaver. Sora smiled at Riku and shook his head as though Riku had been joking, then he took a seat by Kairi and Riku sat beside him.

"Come on Riku, you're a guy" Sora said softly, raising his eyebrows lightly as he smiled awkwardly.

"Seems like Kairi will have a long night tonight" Riku smiled in a cool fashion at Kairi. She politely shook her head and placed her hands lightly on her lap, looking at them for a second before looking at the entrance to the balcony, seemingly interested in the waltz that flowed to their balcony.

"I highly doubt I'll be dancing anymore tonight" Kairi said in a soft voice, eyes glazed softly with sleep and tiredness.

"One never knows" Riku said softly as Sora seemed to snap out of his stare at Kairi and smiled at her.

"Why don't we look for something to raise Kairi's spirits?" Sora asked to Riku in a tender yet unknowing fashion.

"Something like Soda?" Riku asked softly, smiling inwardly at such an assumption.

"That'd be great, don't you think Kairi?" Sora beamed happily.

"No thanks, I really would rather just sit and watch as people dance" Kairi declined in the politest voice she could muster.

"Oh well" Sora said lightly upset. He watched for a second as Kairi opened her purse and looked for something, though he suddenly lost interest and turned to the ballroom and its invitees and the way the swayed.

"I keep telling you Sora, you could dance with me" Riku said mustering all the annoyance he could gather into that statement. Sora seemed to think for a second, shaking his head lightly as he stood up…

"Are you going to accept my hand or what?" Sora asked as he offered his hand to Riku. Riku and Kairi looked abashed, though Riku recomposed himself swiftly and went to hold Sora's hand… "No thanks" Sora laughed lightly as he retired his hand and took a seat between his friends once more. Kairi laughed at Riku's shocked face when Sora teased him, a slight blush making its way onto both boys' faces.

"Oh Sora, what a tease you are" Kairi managed to say between giggles. Sora smiled widely at Kairi and Riku only smiled as his friend scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

Not much was said afterwards, seeing as Sora, in a totally uncharacteristic manner, had no ideas as to what could be said. A few minutes later, thirty to be exact, Riku thought up a plan to make up for Sora's previous tease. Kairi had left, going inside with her parents; apparently they were leaving, which left Sora alone with Riku. This was the perfect moment to put into action Riku's plan…

"Sora, don't you think this party's very boring?" Riku said softly, watching intently as Sora yawned and nodded. "I know how to make it better" Sora looked at Riku in suspicion.

"You aren't asking me to dance again, are you?" Riku shook his head, a smirk plastered on him face, and Sora had a bad feeling about Riku's idea.

"Something way better than that" Riku's smirk widened at Sora's confused stare.

"You know, there aren't that many things to do in here" Sora said and Riku nodded in agreement. Sora couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at whatever his friend might be proposing.

"That's why we are going out" Sora eyes widened to their limits and he gasped as Riku smiled ever so lightly.

"You mean we are escaping from the party" Sora spoke softly, not wanting to attract any attention, something ratter uncommon in him. Riku nodded and Sora gasped once more. "Riku we can't do that" by now the silver haired boy wasn't even trying to hide his smirk.

"Why not? It's not like they are going to notice, just look around" he motioned to the people dancing or chatting happily. "They're too busy or drunk to notice that we're missing" Sora shook his head, he couldn't believe what his friend was saying, they were going to get in trouble.

"My brothers would notice" replied Sora while standing from his chair, Riku leaned against a near wall with a mocking smile on his face.

"Don't tell you are a scaredy cat who doesn't want to upset his boring brothers" the brunette was flustered, his anger and embarrassment too much for him.

"I'm not a scaredy cat, Riku!!" The silver haired boy raised an eyebrow, trying an 'I don't believe you' stare.

"Then prove it" Sora sighed and Riku knew he'd gotten the brunette to do his bidding. How fun the night would become.

"Fine, let's go" Riku grabbed the brunette by the arm and dragged him through the crowd. He was going to have fun and make the already boring night something really worth remembering…

* * *

**DarkHenrych**: -runs around the place screeching 'wee'- We finally introduced the obnoxious blond! YAY! ^^.

**QuietShade**: -deadpanned- You mean Cloud don't you?

**DarkHenrych**: Is it that obvious? I mean, well, he's a blonde, and he's insufferable, so yeah, I meant him... ^^

**QuietShade**: I don't know why you call him obnoxious, he is not; -rolls her eyes- Leon is just a grumpy teen.

**DarkHenrych**: LEON IS NOT GRUMPY! He's just misunderstood... -holds Leon dearly to his heart- Now, back on track, WHY DID YOU ERASE THE KISS?

**QuietShade**: -deadpanned- Insignificant kisses are meant to be erased.

**DarkHenrych**: -kicked puppy eyes and pouty lips- but... but... but... the fluff!? I mean, what about the FLUFF!?

**QuietShade**: -rolls her eyes- Unimportant.

**DarkHenrych**: OK... boring... Now, what about the next chapters... we still got loads to do and I am about dead due to all my homework...

**QuietShade**: -sighs- That's what happens when I'm not with you -shrugs- then there's no other option, we might start updating irregularly.

**DarkHenrych**: -electronic click from speakers- Due to an emergency in the production core all production functions are to cease except for Neuron E-34 and Hamsters T-Alpha and T-Gamma. Repeat, production functions are to cease except for E-34, T-Alpha and T-Gamma. -pulls audience out of brain- Hey, that's an announcement in my brain...

**QuietShade**: Ignore him... Well I'm kind of sorry for introducing Cloud this late, but from now on you're going to get a lot of him –smiles and gives audience thumbs up-.

**DarkHenrych**: Starting in two chappies, since next we'll be busier than hell with our dear RokuNami, well, MY dear RokuNami -hides beneath a rock and mutters a curse because imouto wants to erase Clouxion...-

**QuietShade**: -shrugs- I'm sorry but the Clouxion is out of question, so you have to settle with the CLeon.

**DarkHenrych**: -shrugs and shifts attention to a speck of dust on his Mega Man X Collection- YOU SHALL DIE -chases a screeching speck of dust with a pitchfork and a book of deadly curses- -is seen brandish his pitchfork in the horizon- Gotcha!

**QuietShade**: The stress finally got to him. –shrugs and ignores him- Well, have a nice day and see you on next chapter –smiles and waves-.

**DarkHenrych: **And by the way you're not going crazy, Sephiroth really is Cloud's father in this.


	5. Chapter 5

Roxas's POV

…Being introduced to the nobility of the dark realm was nothing like I had imagined. I didn't have to prove my worth by slaying dragons nor did I have to destroy any kind of beast of myth. All I had to do was stand beside my mentor as he showed his prowess and knowledge to the king…

…The dance with my once enemy Raven was quite pleasurable, had it not been for the ninjas that tried to strike us down as we danced-fought, avoiding poisonous daggers and projectiles as we struck back to our attackers, never releasing our holds. I praised Raven for her wonderful abilities, then I made way amongst the layers of corpses on the floor. I reached my loyal Lion and stood beside him, observing the waste I've laid…

…I've been poisoned, stashed into a cell and forgotten, and now I wait for my fate as I regret the chance they've snatched from my hands with my princess. Oh princess, shall I see you again?

I finished my entry and reread it, relishing in the rich detail of what had happened last night. I couldn't remember when we arrived home — thanks sleepiness — and neither could I remember whether Sora came with us or not. I do know that he fell asleep with his tux on and I do remember that he'd be late for school today if I had not woken him. Leon called to me from downstairs and I hurried to breakfast, as it was the only moment I would have to ask something from him…

"Leon" I said as I entered the kitchen, he looked at me and smiled — something close to a smile by common standards —, "Would you please take Sora to the mall today, please?" I asked him, trying my best to imitate Sora's pout and puppy eyes.

"Ok" Leon answered, seemingly unable to say no, "Any reasons?" he asked me with a smirk-frown of sorts.

"Just please, I want to practice in peace this afternoon" I pouted a bit more. He cracked, and it's easy to know since he sighed and rolled his eyes, muttering something along the lines of ok. "Thanks Leon" I told him, making a mental note to make some coconut-walnut cupcakes for him.

Sora came down soon after, and when he looked at me he bowed, may the earth open its maw and swallow me if I lied. He apologized for reading my diary without my consent and I accepted his apologies; I also apologized to him for calling him an idiot, but I said that it's only a story I'm writing and that he's not supposed to read it. He laughed nervously and I couldn't help but feel bad for being angry at my brother, after all, he's my twin and I can only love him, though he'll never know…

We exited the house and headed towards school. I took a few minutes of the train ride to observe the different colors and heights of the buildings that projected from the center of the city, conveniently turned into a mall. There were many clearings in a loose circle around the city, possibly from the many parks and recreational areas that were scattered across the city. I think the city is quite lighthearted and 'illuminated' to be called Tenebras City, but, I can't say for sure considered I haven't asked around.

We arrived to school shortly after, and I came across Naminé as we headed to mathematics for second period, after a BORING class of Spanish. I took a second to remind her of our 'bake-date' and she giggled softly at my bearings, given the fact that I looked at both sides before saying 'bake-date'. I smiled back and we entered the classroom. I couldn't help but feel as though Luxord looked weirdly at me, but maybe that was all in my imagination. I sat with the gang and Sora sat with Riku and Kairi…

By the time I took notice, we'd already reached lunch and I stood up and picked my book bag, heading for the door as soon as possible. I don't ever want to see Saïx after a Biology class. He resembled a lot some bacteria we were studying, and he was actually as interesting as a bacteria. I didn't order veggies today, part of a deal I had to make with Hayner — don't ask —. I think I could afford to eat pasta every now and then though, since Hayner's inviting me to it…

"Oh, Hayner's inviting his _boyfriend_ to lunch today" Olette chirped, laughing lightly as Hayner blushed and looked at me glaring at Olette. Why did I love my friends before? I really can't remember now…

"Got a problem there, Olette?" Hayner retorted smugly, "Or are you jealous that Pence isn't as caring for you as I am for Roxas?" he teased. I could feel a blush creeping into my face, alerting me of a possible explosion.

"Don't drag me into your arguments please" Pence said swiftly as he moved aside to let Olette and Hayner face each other. We were still in line, headed to the cashier, but people were already looking at the pair cautiously, apparently fearing for their safety.

"Oh please" Olette chided, "Don't you dare tell me how a boyfriend's supposed to be, considering you don't even take Roxas on dates or anything" she'd done it. "You don't even kiss him properly" she rolled her eyes as she tried to annoy Hayner.

"How dare you even imply that?" Hayner really overreacted to 'mock-relationships'; he simply got too deep into his part.

"I know for sure you've never been a good boyfriend" Olette deadpanned. I can tell you something, Olette is not interested in losing her argument, she definitely seems intent on getting something out of Hayner, and I can only pray to God it's not what I'm guessing.

"Olette, please don't push this any farther" I prodded Olette, more like begged to her. She ignored me…

"Oh, so I'm a bad boyfriend?" Hayner said in an over-dramatic fashion; "What about Pence? He's never even kissed your cheek" Hayner glared at Olette. We took one of the outside tables, the farthest one from the Cafeteria, but even so, I felt eyes staring at Olette and Hayner. I was sitting beside Hayner and Pence sat across me beside Olette. He tried to hide his discomfort eating.

"Oh yes he has" Olette snapped, yeah, she's overreacting already. Oh God, this is headed in a very bad direction…

"For real? Then prove it!" Hayner snapped, and this is definitely not good…

I knew that Hayner had acted on impulse, but I never expected such impulse to be so passionate. He kissed me, for real, and he kissed me with a passion I've never before seen in him. He's my mock boyfriend, but this is too much. He opened his eyes suddenly, realization dawning on him and I saw that Olette was kissing Pence, though he didn't have a surprised expression…

"SORRY!" Hayner shouted pulling apart. "I'm sorry Roxas, really sorry I mean!" he apologized copiously. I couldn't find any anger, maybe because he's my best friend, but that definitely was not going to avoid him a good reprimand…

"NEVER again in your life let anyone play you into being my 'boyfriend'" I glared at him as I said this softly, dangerously calm. He whimpered, and I couldn't help but smile at him and pet his head, "Now, why the passion?" I asked him, I love teasing Hayner to no end…

"Huh?" he looked at me stricken. Hold on, he's looking a bit too far to the left…

I turned around and faced Kairi's shocked faced and covered mouth standing beside Sora's wide eyes and Riku's smirk. A slit of silvery-blonde caught my attention to the right of Kairi and much to my surprise, Naminé was standing there, looking at her feet and obviously blushing. I stood fast and headed to Naminé's side, offering my hand to her…

"Naminé" I called to her, a polite smile pasted creepily on my lips, "Can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked her as I tried to hold her hand. She didn't pull away, but she didn't budge either. I'm going to kill Olette and Hayner one of these days…

"Oh, hi Kairi, hi guys…" Hayner started, grimacing, "It's not what you think it is, for real" he tried to explain, fruitlessly if you ask me.

"I'm sorry" Naminé apologized softly, "I didn't know…" she added, though I just shook my head and tried to look serious, instead of the desperate face I had.

"I owe you an explanation" I said softly, "I owe you all an explanation" I addressed them all. "You see, this was all a big misunderstanding, caused by Olette…" I pointed to Olette, and surprise, she was still kissing Pence. She was still kissing Pence? I can't really describe my face as I took in the scene developing before my eyes.

"Olette, are you breathing?" I heard Hayner ask after a few shock-full seconds. They gasped and Olette pulled apart hastily. She looked abashed and flustered, to say the least. "You should now explain to us" Hayner said softly, querying inflection evident.

"As I told you, you're not a good mock-boyfriend" Olette smiled, "See? Pence is a good mock-boyfriend" she grinned, a certain nervousness coming into her actions and tone of voice.

"Mock-boyfriend? That's what this is all about?" Kairi and Sora asked at the same time, looking at each other afterwards.

"See Naminé?" I softly inquired to the blonde whose hand I held, "That's what this is all about" I said softly, trying my best to sound calm and cool. She looked into my eyes and graced me with a smile.

"Um" she hesitated, "You're squeezing my arm" she said softly, timidly.

"Oh, sorry" I let go of her hand and motioned to a seat beside me at the table.

We spent the rest of the recess laughing at Hayner's stupid reaction, and he eventually laughed too. I made Olette promise that she'd never try something like that again; though I know she'll not resist the temptation for too long.

We went back to classes not too long after and I can't yet believe how fast classes go by in this high-school… By the time I took notice, we were already coming out of Advanced Physics and I had come across Naminé on the way out. We walked to the train station, but not before she stopped to talk something I couldn't discern with Luxord, our math teacher. We arrived shortly after to our train stop, conveniently placed very close to the mall, and we went to the grocery store to buy some ingredients I was missing.

At 4 we were already baking, I had picked up some lemons for dad's lemon pie and I also found some fresh coconuts — 'quite difficult to come by these days' said the attendant — and walnuts to prepare cupcakes. Leon left shortly after I arrived, barely saying hello to Naminé, he said something about not returning 'till supper and slammed the door. Now, he didn't slam the door, I actually walked after him to check whether he closed it, since he didn't even make any sound; back into track…

"You bake frequently" Naminé commented softly as she added some lemon peels to the dough she was mixing. I walked closer to her and peered over her shoulder at the dough.

"I do" I told her taking in the effort she was making to mix the dough, "That's ready" I spoke softly as I walked to the stove and picked up a rested lemon syrup.

"Is it good?" she asked me as I tasted the syrup, it was real good.

"Want to try?" I asked her after I assented to her query. I dipped a finger in the warm syrup and placed it to her lips. She blushed as she sucked on my fingertip and I couldn't help but smile as I watched her.

"What about the cupcakes?" she asked me as I handed her an oven glove and the pot the syrup was in. I smiled and went to look over my cupcakes, delighting in their growth.

"They're done" I told her as I opened the oven and pulled them out with my gloved hand. I let them on a counter and readied a bowl to prepare strawberry-vanilla frosting.

"Wow" she wowed, looking at the frosting I managed to make in a minute.

"Can you pour that vanilla syrup into this please?" I asked her as I kept whisking the unfinished frosting. She placed the pie into the oven and picked the pot the vanilla syrup had been resting in shortly afterwards. She walked up to me and started to pour the syrup softly into the frosting when she reached me, stopping every now and then the pouring to let me whisk the frosting into consistence.

"Is the house always empty when you're baking?" Naminé asked me after some minutes of hesitation. She seemed anxious to ask that ever since Leon left…

"You see, only my dad knows I bake" I answered to her, "I only bake when the house is empty or he's the only one in it" I explained lightly, taking a bit of frosting and poking her nose lightly. We both laughed as she took a bit too and hurried around the kitchen behind me, trying to poke me in the nose too. She managed to catch me and we laughed some more as I coated some almond-raisin muffins recently come out of the oven.

"And your mommy?" she asked me as I mixed the liquid elements for a cake. I stopped mixing for a second, though I resumed almost immediately, looking at the batter intently.

"She died when my brother and I were born" I told her, biting on my tongue to hold back some tears that threatened to flow. She dropped her gaze to the floor immediately…

"I'm sorry" she apologized, not looking at me as she walked past me to begin the chocolate cake's solids' preparation.

"Don't worry, you didn't know" I told her, looking at her with a polite smile but only meeting her back.

"I shouldn't have asked" she said softly, pouring some glaze sugar into the bowl that held flour and dark powdered chocolate.

"You couldn't have known" I told her, turning around and continuing to mix without any attention whatsoever. I felt her shift slightly and I turned around, meeting with her huge blush, her eyes fixed on her shoes. "Don't feel bad, it's not as though I've told you before" I tried to comfort her, feeling sunlight bathe me as she smiled and looked into my eyes, closing her eyes shortly after. "Now, we've some cake to pull together and we should also prepare the nut-bread for your parents" I tried to encourage her, earning a nod and a smile.

We baked a veggie cake, three bread loaves — sorry, I didn't really pay any attention to it being too much batter — and a strawberry-vanilla frosting filled pie, plus the lemon pie, two dozens coconut-walnut cupcakes, two dozens almond-raisin muffins, a black chocolate cake, a laced chocolate cake and a cheesecake she managed to pull from the last of the ingredients we've bought and some ricotta cheese I found in the fridge.

We cleaned the kitchen among peals of laughter and lots of comments on how 'manly' I looked with a mop in my hands or how 'chic' she looked as she cleaned the counters with an apron and a paper-cap. We sat by the central counter and took a serving from each treat. We ate lightly in a comfortable silence. After we were done, I took the lemon pie and sliced two pieces, one of them big enough for Naminé's parents and the other for Leon, and stashed the rest of the pie in the fridge. I also took some muffins and cupcakes — 8 cupcakes and 4 muffins — and placed them beside Leon's pie, then a strawberry-vanilla pie slice, and so on until Leon's plate had a serving of each dessert. I watched as Naminé took a serving of each too and placed them into a container I'd handed her before, noticing the small servings…

"That's not enough for two persons" I told her lightly as I moved closer to her.

"I live with my dad" she said softly, "My parents divorced 4 years ago and I've been moving to each one's house every 6 months or so" she explained looking at her hands as they stopped and rested on the counter. I couldn't help but feel like 'vicious-backlash' was the only phrase that could fit here.

"Sorry, I didn't know" I apologized, feeling overly embarrassed because I hadn't noticed before.

"It's my fault, I didn't tell you" she said as she resumed slicing the laced chocolate cake and placing the slice neatly in the container.

"You're taking a nut-bread nevertheless, aren't you?" I asked her as I went to fetch a container for the bread. She looked at me very flushed and lowered her eyes immediately, blushing deeper if it was possible.

"It's too much for two persons" she said softly. I shook my head and placed the container with the nut-bread in a bag before bringing it to the other side of the counter.

"Hey everyone, I'm home" Sora said as he barged into the living room tailed by Riku and the redhead from today's lunch. "Candies!" he shouted as he ran into the kitchen, producing a plate and a fork seemingly out of nowhere. I placed my hand in front of his face and placed a slice of laced chocolate cake in his plate. I also served Riku and Kairi — I just remembered her name — some cake slices and cupcakes and muffins and whatnots. "These are great!" Sora said between forkfuls to Naminé.

"Thanks" Naminé muttered lightly.

"Sora, don't eat all the desserts" I told him, knowing how pointless it was, "And you have to do the dishes when you're done, I have to go out" I told him, not interested in telling him about me walking with Naminé to her house.

"Oh, that's not fair" Sora said with a mouth full of cake.

"Life's not fair" I told him angrily, feeling bad almost immediately. I held Naminé's hand and walked out of the house before I could say anything else that would make Sora feel bad.

We walked briskly in late summer's warm dusk as we headed to Naminé's house. We spoke a bit about her previous hometowns and her favorite cakes — I hit the spot with strawberry-vanilla frosting pie — and music and all those things deemed as important facts about friends.

We got to her house a few minutes later and she pointed to her house, an old looking two-story bricked building with Victorian traces and windows. I walked with her up the steps to the front door and offered my hand to her. She ignored my hand and pulled me into a hug, finished with a light kiss on the cheek and a 'good-bye' muttered in my ear. I blushed and said bye too as I walked down the steps and started my walk back home. She waved at me and I waved at her until she entered the house. I walked lightly along the streets, taking my time to enjoy the warm light that managed to pour through the heavy clouds that covered the city's almost night-sky. I stopped by a park near my house and watched as the sun's last rays died before walking to my house and into havoc…

* * *

Leon's POV

I really hated my brothers when they used cuteness to blackmail me. Today it was not Sora, as usual, but Roxas who pouted and did puppy eyes on me, trying to persuade me. I gave in; after all, I couldn't really fight the urge to wipe out such sadness… I hated Roxas today, all he wanted me to do was take Sora away and keep him away. Though on second thought it wasn't such a bad idea, maybe I would get cupcakes today…

I wanted to give Zexion his book as soon as possible, though I couldn't really say why did he not sit by me in Mathematics today. He just passed by me and sat by Tifa. I didn't care though, maybe next time I saw him I'd get to give him his book…

You could say I was impervious to Vexen's chilly attitude or his English, but the deal was that I really didn't care whether he's mean or not, I just know that he taught English and that I was good at it. Then again, I wondered why didn't Zexion or Tifa take English class with me… Probably Zexion was in ADV English and Tifa took English at a different time…

Biology with Professor Kimball was a different deal though. My dad's a biologist, chemist, geneticist and physicist, so I was born a scientist, but that doesn't mean I really understood it to a great extent, my forte has always been history. I was good at bio, I was real good at it, but not enough to qualify for Advanced or get straight A's.

At lunch I was already tired of carrying Zexion's book around, thanks heaven I found him beneath the tree he'd been sitting beneath the first day. I approached him and presented the book to him, not bothering to talk…

"Good morning" Zexion greeted me, "May I please know what's this about?" he asked me in a bored tone.

"Your book" I answered with the same intonation he used. He looked quizzically at me for a few seconds longer and then his eyes widened barely noticeably and he smiled…

"You bought it?" Zexion asked, mild interest becoming evident… Yup, this guy's trying to control himself…

"That's the book from two days ago" I had to speak, lest I die of boredom standing here book in hand as he stared dumbfounded at me…

"Thanks" he thanked me softly, "I didn't think you'd repay the damage" he muttered, though I'm not willing to let him know I can read lips…

"Zexion!" I heard a female voice call behind us as Zexion cradled the book in his arms. I was surrounded by lean, soft arms suddenly and not a moment later Tifa's head appeared from the left. "Hi Leon, are you alright?" she asked me as I stared at her.

"Hi" I greeted her, not interested in talking.

"How was the party?" she asked us suddenly, looking from Zexion to me to Zexion. I blinked at her, considering the many methods to get her away from me…

"It was fine" Zexion answered, "Pretty fun, if I can say so" he added softly, a slight tremor making its way into his voice at the mention of fun. So he enjoyed dancing with Mr. arrogant…

"I bet" Tifa smiled, "So did you dance with Cloud?" she asked him intentionally blunt. Zexion blushed slightly and inched his head backwards ever so lightly…

"How, pray tell, did you know I danced with Cloud?" he asked her back, hesitating lightly. So that's his weakness, Mr. arrogant…

"I asked around" Tifa answered in a conniving way. She looked at me and raised an eyebrow, "And you, did you dance or something?" she then asked me softly.

"No" I answered in an overly bored fashion. This is not good…

"Oh well" she shrugged, "Want to eat with us today?" she asked me randomly as she moved towards Zexion — thanks heaven her arms are no longer around me —.

"No thanks" I said as I turned and walked away, hearing her say something along the lines of 'Cloud's at the rooftop already'. What a group of weirdoes, hanging around Mr. arrogant and such…

I ate something light — I think it was a diet soda — and headed to classes. I was bored to death by Saïx's basic history and its dull pace. I enjoy history, as long as it's NOT basic, three-years-old intended. I then headed to Visual Arts, which meant painting with Xaldin, and managed to paint something plausibly simple — a misty portrait of her… — and had the class clap at me, dull…

Lastly, I had Lexaeus bark at us during PE. Then again, he barked in a barely understandable French-English fashion. I ran a few laps around the track field and Lexaeus asked me if I'd done it before, of course I have. I declined the offer to join the team, since I had to take care of my home, and was granted leave early because I'd run all the laps needed today, and some extra…

I arrived to an empty home 30 minutes later, though this time I simply headed to my bedroom and looked for a Psychoanalysis book then headed downstairs as the door closed. Blonde, slim and pretty, those words define the girl in our kitchen standing beside Roxas. So she's his soon to be girlfriend… I went out as soon as possible and came face to face with Sora. I told him to come with me to the arcade — after all, I'd promised Roxas I'd try — and he jumped gleefully in place as I walked around him then headed for the mall. His friends were soon tailing us and I left them at the arcade, telling them to meet me when they got bored at the ice-cream stall. I headed for a bench in front of the ice-cream stall, icy-milkshake in hand, and began to read…

Hours later Sora's voice boomed from the hallway and he almost ran to me. I handed him some Munny and told him to buy each of his friends something. I then stood up, telling him I'd be at home, and headed for a park near home.

An hour later I was walking into my home to come face to face with Sora doing the dishes and a post it note written in Roxas's neat hand that said: 'That which must never be named is hidden where no monster can reach, within the cave of ice beneath all's nose'. Translation: my cakes are in the fridge.

"Where's Roxas?" I asked Sora as I stopped by the kitchen's entry.

"He's taking his girlfriend home" Sora said annoyingly.

"Ok" I said as I headed to my bedroom, thinking deeply how real that phrase would turn out to be…

* * *

Roxas's POV

Leon came by my bedroom last night, thanking me for the cupcakes and the pie. Dad also passed by, a slice of pie on a plate in his hand, munching happily. I also saw Sora hesitate before coming into my room while I did some homework. In the end I let it pass and went on with my calculations.

The next morning, I was ready for school and music practice. I was really anxious to get to the practice already, seeing as I've improved my knowledge of the part to play beforehand.

I think time flows differently in this city, I mean, I blinked and it's already Lunch. Hayner sat opposite to me today, since I almost bit his head off when Olette started to bother him. They're so childish sometimes…

"Hi" I heard someone mutter behind me, and much to my surprise, Naminé was standing behind me, smiling shyly. I made place for her to sit down in…

"Hi Naminé" I greeted her, "How'd the day end for you?" I asked her softly as Hayner and Olette started a new bickering and Pence ate happily.

"It was great" she said softly, apparently more relaxed. "I wanted to tell you that my father said 'thanks for the bread, it was great'" she muttered into my ears, blushing slightly as Olette looked at us.

"Always at your service" I smiled at her, trying my best to make her comfortable.

"Can I know what type of bread?" Olette asked softly, "WHAT? You jealous or what?" she chided to Hayner when he glared lightly at her for being so blunt and nosy, or so his eyes said.

"Nut-Bread" I told Olette, knowing how she hated nuts in any non-sweet food.

"Ew, gross" she muttered, "For God's sake Hayner, stop your poking at my sides" she almost shouted at Hayner.

The lunch period ended after lots of talk between Naminé and me and lots of bickering between Hayner and Olette. We headed to our respective classes and no earlier had we gone in that we got out, seemingly in an instant…

I came to the music classroom at 3:15 PM sharp and Xaldin greeted me, pleased to see me at the door so punctual. I took my place, marked by the violin I'd been lent last time, and soon the classroom was filled with loads of boys and girls, each an instrument. We played for a good 2 hours then we were released. Xaldin reminded the class that we had to be at 9 in the school's theater for a conjunct practice with the drama club.

The rest of the day passed by in a flash, I wrote a lot after I was done with homework and got a chance to talk to dad about my bake-date with Naminé.

* * *

**DarkHenrych**: -coos at chappie- AW! I LOVE ROKUNAMI! Isn't it SWEET!?-starry-eyed stares at Roxas and Naminé holding hands-

**QuietShade**: Whatever... My Cloud doesn't appear in here... so sad -pout-.

**DarkHenrych**: -crosses his arms over his chest- You're the plot writer so it's your fault, and I'm not going to ruin poor Leon's day with Cloud...

**QuietShade**: Just wait for the day Leon'll be longing for Cloud's presence

**DarkHenrych**: -shrugs- Then I'll add more Cloud... Meanwhile stick to Zexion 24/7... ^^

**QuietShade**: Zexion's sticking too much to Leon's Cloud -pouts and crosses arms over chest-

**DarkHenrych**: -gasp- AH! That's not true... he was here first, but I'm sorry Zexy, this is a Cleon after all... -shrugs at Zexy-

**QuietShad**e: -pats DarkHenrych's head- Don't worry we'll try to get Zexion someone good

**DarkHenrych**: -jumps and squeals gleefully- YAY! A bit of ZEMYX! -is hit by a baseball bat thrown at his head...-

**QuietShade**: -death glares at DarkHenrych- Demyx is out of this... and there's no way you're going to put him on this.

**DarkHenrych**: -rubs sore spot- That's gonna leave a mark... -bright smile mode on- ok, at least we got the RokuNami which comes from me... ^^

**QuietShade**: -Evil laugh- Yeah I suppose so.

**DarkHenrych**: -shrugs at audience- Sorry Zemyx and AkuRoku lovers, we might not have this into our fic unless my hamsters find a way to add it into the mix... and trust me, -looks discreetly at imouto- -whisper- she's not gonna let me -end whisper-...

**QuietShade**: -glares at DarkHenrych- I won't let you.

**DarkHenrych**: -ignores imouto and continues to address audience- Well, I just wanted to remind you that from now on, we're going to post slowly, VERY slowly... 'cuz the story isn't going at the same pace the posting's going... so you else wait or lose... -turns smile mode on- and have cookies -hands over tray of cookies-.

**QuietShade**: -nods lightly- And that's because aniki is undergoing finals at college and I'm not writing it...

**DarkHenrych**: But that's that... well dear audience (you're no longer readers but an integral part of this play), loved seeing you here, and I hope you don't threaten us with sporks, that'd be so horrible... -shudders- And the RokuHayner was my idea, if anyone has a problem, direct it to me, and I shall deal with it accordingly -to varying degrees of slowing the production and Cleon resolution...- -smiles politely as he sharpens his many weapons and particularly a pair of deadly daggers-

**QuietShade**: -throws stage's background on DarkHenrych and smiles widely at audience- See you all on next chapter -waves and drags DarkHenrych out of the stage-


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's notes: **Merry Christmas for all of you, just in case you ask, we don't own the books mentioned below. I hope you enjoy the reading and have a nice day.

* * *

Leon's POV

Weekends weren't that bad, I just didn't like them, I got nothing to do at home and weekends usually meant shopping days. I was walking to the mall today, some shopping needed to be done and since dad was too busy to go shopping, Roxas too lazy to want to go shopping and Sora too untrustworthy to do the job — I mean, who would want to eat candies and frozen lasagna for the rest of the month? Well I didn't, so Sora was out of question —. That's how I ended going shopping every weekend.

The mall was as crowded as ever and I just wanted to be through as fast as possible. I headed to the grocery store and bought some vegetables, meat, milk, and eggs; in short, the basic supplies for a house, and I spent two hours going from shop to shop ending up with lots of grocery bags just like that. I sighed and upon looking around, I realized that I was in front of the library, maybe I could get some psychology or cooking books; after all, I hadn't had the time to come and look around, the only time I entered being the day of the party, when I just went in and bought Zexion's book.

I smiled to myself and entered the library. Unlike the rest of the mall, the library was quiet and empty, a sanctuary of sorts in my opinion. I looked to the cashier and much to my surprise, the one behind it wasn't the black haired guy from last time but Zexion. I blinked at him and he stared back at me.

"I didn't know that you worked here" I said after a moment and he shrugged.

I went to look for some interesting books, going through the cooking books' aisle I found an interesting pastry book titled '_Baking and pastry: mastering the art and craft_'. It reminded me of something that Roxas would read, so I took it and continued looking, coming across something that thrilled my curiosity, '_The French Laundry Cookbook_' by Thomas Keller. I wasn't exactly familiarized with European cooking but I've wanted to try French cooking for some time, and what better way to start than buying a French cookbook? I took it and headed to the cashier.

Zexion looked at me and raised an eyebrow when he saw the books I picked, but he didn't comment and I was glad he hadn't. He handed me the books, I thanked him and left the library, with my load of grocery bags and a bookstore bag. I was about to leave the mall when I remembered Sora's pleas for ice-cream. I sighed and went to the ice-cream parlor, at least the ice-cream would keep Sora quiet for a little while.

"Welcome to Merry Ice-cream, how can I help you?" greeted the employee as I entered the shop. She was a cute woman in her twenties or so, slender legs, nice breasts, not as big as Tifa's thought, and straight, black hair. She was pretty cute and I really liked her hair, it kind of reminded me of her hair… I really missed her; I just hoped she didn't hate me.

"Give me three ice-cream cubes, a chocolate, a vanilla and a strawberry one please" she nodded and went to prepare the ice-cream. I waited there for a moment until she returned with the ice-cream, I paid for it and left the mall, glad to be finally out of there.

The trip home was quiet and peaceful. I was excited about the new book, I was going to try one of its recipes for today's lunch, maybe something with vegetables and cheese.

I opened the door and found Sora playing video games with the neighbor; they have grown awfully close since the party at dad's boss's house, though I wasn't going to ask, it's not like I cared. I said hi to them but they didn't reply, too concentrated in their game to pay attention to anything else. I've never been the type to play video games, I just don't see what's so great about them; I prefer a good psychology book or a nice evening painting than spending hours in front of the TV playing a video game. I went into the kitchen, readying the kitchen for a recipe that attracted my interest from the book, something along the lines of Aigre quiche du fromage avec légume.

* * *

Roxas POV

I woke up early and found Leon was readying his breakfast to go shopping. I got dressed and grabbed my music sheets and a wristband I wear only on weekends, being a gift from the gang. When I came downstairs Leon had already departed, leaving me to grab a few slices of nut-bread and toast them before spreading some peanut butter and blueberry jam on them. I was done with breakfast and heading to practice when Sora came downstairs and begged for a slice of Chocolate cake. I gave him a slice, I mean, I've been so mean to him this last week it seemed too evil on my behalf to not give him at least a chance and a treat…

I was at the school's theater shortly after, watching as some guys read their scripts and paced around at the same time. I saw Xaldin standing among a group of students and moved to him as fast as I could. He guided us to a few seats and explained how we were to seat in front of the scenario. A few minutes later, a pink haired guy came up to Xaldin and asked him something very lightly, to which Xaldin assented and told us we were about to start. We played a few times, the whole play being about 2 hours long, we got time enough to rehearse three times before we exited the theater at 3 PM. The play was something along the lines of 'Pathway to the Kingdom of Hearts: Elegy' and most of the songs we used were melancholic and very Elegy-like. We had a lunch break during which Leon approached me — when did he get here? — and handed me a container with something steaming within…

Lunch was quite good today; Leon said it was a French recipe. I didn't know that Leon could cook French recipes but I don't mind eating French cooking from time to time, particularly if said recipe contained vegetables. After lunch break we began to play once more, but Mr. Gianni stopped the play and pointed to one of the actors who'd hurt his ankle and we were dismissed 'till next week.

I had enough time to go to the mall alone and I would make my time there useful in the solitude of the bookstore, with many books and the silver-haired employee as my only company. Don't misunderstand me, it's not like I'd be headed to the bookstore only to see him, but I am quite curious about him nevertheless. I departed to the mall, intent on putting my plan into action, and after a milkshake at the ice-cream parlor, I entered the bookstore. Zexion looked up from his book at me and muttered a hi as I crossed the doors, I returned the greetings, my cheeks heating as I remembered our first meeting, and quickly made my way to the classic literature area, not wanting the uncomfortable event to repeat.

I started wandering around, looking for something that tickled my curiosity, maybe Poe again or Dostoyevsky, which I've wanted to read since a few days ago when Vexen recommended his books during literature classes. After a while I found something worth the search and tried to reach it, unfortunately it was at the highest part of the shelf, I frowned and cursed my height as I tried once more to reach it without success. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself and forcing my brain to work on a solution. There were lots of options but I couldn't say I liked the two most rational ones, because one: I didn't want to ask the blue-silver haired teen to help me with this little problem, as it would be humiliating, and two: jumping to try and reach the book was just as bad as the first one.

I looked up from the floor, to which I've been staring at for a while, and found the book I was trying to reach moments before being held in front of me. I was surprised, to say the least. I took it from my helper's hand and turned around to thank certain silver-blue-haired employee. To my surprise, though, whom I met with when I turned wasn't Zexion, it was actually the blonde son of my dad's boss, Cloud, I think was his name. He looked really different out of his noble vests.

His hair was messy, blonde spikes reaching out in every direction, a total contrast to his hair at the party, which had been nicely combed into place; though his face was as cold as it had been at the party, it didn't hold any sign of annoyance as it had before. I hadn't seen his eyes clearly before so his eyes struck me as weird the moment I stared at them. His eyes were kind of creepy. They were of a light blue color, as clear as the sky, but they had a small, almost imperceptible outer ring of a bright green that made them look creepier. I also noticed the piercing on his left ear; it surprised me that his dad had allowed it, after all, Sephiroth seemed to be the kind of person who made everyone follow his rules. His attire was strange, almost eccentric in fact; he was wearing a navy blue sleeveless turtleneck sweater with a white t-shirt beneath it, a pair of blue jeans and a pair of dark brown boots; definitely eccentric…

"Are you alright?" he asked me suddenly in a worried tone, and I realized I had been staring at him. I blushed madly as it was a bad habit of mine.

I quickly excused myself and made a hasty escape towards another aisle, where I continued with my mission of looking for some good books. I also made a mental note to try and stop staring at people like that.

Half an hour later I finished looking for all the books I wanted, or at least all I could purchase at the time. I happily walked through the library to the cashier, where I ran into a peculiar scene. The blonde was sitting on the floor beside Zexion's counter with a book in his hands, and Zexion was sitting beside him and kindly caressing his golden locks, a loving look on his face; the blonde had apparently fallen asleep while reading. My cheeks heated once more as I saw them and a question I've been asking myself since I saw them dance at the party resurged: What kind of relationship did they share? Zexion looked at me and smiled in a Leon-fashion, still caressing the blonde's hair.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you" I said quickly but softly, Zexion looked at me confused for a moment, though shortly after realization dawned on him as he looked at the sleeping blonde.

"You aren't interrupting…" he said, caressing the blonde's cheek affectionately before turning to me. "He tends to fall asleep when he reads" He glanced at my books and I placed them on the counter, nodding to his statement. After I had paid for the books Zexion returned to his previous task of petting the blonde's head, I stared at them for a moment, thinking that they looked… weird.

"He looks tired" I said without thinking and Zexion nodded. The blonde looked really tired; there were black bags beneath his eyes and he seemed to not have slept for a week or so.

"It seems he didn't sleep well last night" Zexion said after some moments, breaking the silence that seeped through the environment. "Do you like to cook?" Zexion asked and I froze. For a second I thought my brain was playing tricks on me: did he just ask me if I liked to cook? I looked at him and he seemed to be waiting for an answer.

"Why… do you ask?" I hesitated softly, choosing to ask ultimately — Why'd he ask? Do I have some batter in my hair or something? —; Zexion sighed tiredly. There was no one else in the store, apart from us. Once again he was playing with the blonde's locks, being careful enough as to not wake him up.

"Your brother bought some cooking books this morning, but you look more like the type who would enjoy cooking" I nodded, that explained Leon's sudden interest in French cuisine.

"Our father is too busy to cook, so Leon has to cook for us instead of dad" I didn't know why I was being so open to him but I felt comfortable talking with him, even if it was about my family. He nodded and smiled when the blonde started to open his eyes, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand, he looked at me and then at Zexion before yawning. After that Zexion and I continued to speak about books and literature and whatnot until a question popped into my mind and I had to ask… "By the way, what's that book about?" I pointed at the book on Cloud's hands. He passed me the book and I read its title '_Hole's Human Anatomy & Physiology_' by David Shier. I looked at him and then at the book, he didn't seem like one of those guys who studied after school. "You like anatomy?" He scratched the back of his head, a sad smile on his face.

"I like medicine" I nodded and checked the book one last time before returning it to him, he opened it and started reading from where he left it before he'd fallen asleep.

"Are you going to go to med school?" I asked. Zexion was looking at us with mild interest but I don't know what was so interesting because we were just talking.

"Probably" Cloud answered without looking up from his book, after that Zexion and I continued talking about classic literature until a client walked in and he stood to attend the client. After the he left I looked at Cloud, the question that had been tickling my curiosity finally getting the best of me.

"What kind of relationship do you have with Zexion?" I muttered softly, leaning closer to him so that Zexion wouldn't hear. He looked at me as he raised an eyebrow, in utter surprise, and I thought that maybe I had asked too soon.

"He's my best friend" he said after some moments, I nodded, not exactly convinced by his answer but not wanting to push the matter. Zexion returned shortly after and we talked some more for about an hour, after which I left, but not before thanking them for the talk. I was pleased with the results of my visit to the library; both Zexion and Cloud were great guys. I really liked talking to them, even if the blonde didn't say much. I felt like I could become friends with them, unlike my hyperactive sugar fed brother and his equally hyperactive sugar fed friend, it was nice to have a decent conversation with them.

When I arrived at home I was welcomed by the chaos that my brother and his friends were making, namely Yuffie, Riku and Kairi. Yuffie was dancing at a tune on the radio, accompanied by Kairi, while Sora and Riku were playing some video game on the plasma TV in the living room, a little too loud for my pleasure.

At that moment I pitied Leon for having to deal with them the whole evening, and I thought up something, tomorrow I could do something good for him and take Sora to the park or something. We ate pizza that night and saw a little quarrel between Sora and Riku for the last pizza slice.

After dinner I went to my bedroom and started writing in my dairy about my trip to the meeting grounds of the dark city and Quiet Haven's frequent visitors. I spoke to them and learnt quite a bit about the evil that lingered upon this dark city and their attitude towards the city of darkness. I also learnt that those who visit the Haven formed a resistance against the undesired distractions inherent to the dark spell bestowed upon the city. After much learning from the protectors I made way through the hordes of beasts and barely reached my fortress with my life…

Sunday morning was rather eventless, with the obvious exception of Sora trying to cook his breakfast, since it ended up with an almost burnt kitchen and a very furious Leon. I finally resolved to take Sora away and let Leon have a rest from such distress, who knows, maybe he will finally come up with the courage to call Her.

I took Sora after lunch — Pizza — to the mall. I actually invited Riku and had Sora call Yuffie and Kairi so that they'd play with him in the arcade. We met with the girls at the mall's entrance and I invited them to some tokens and the first round of drinks — the rest were on Sora's behalf —. I beat the crap out of Yuffie in air hockey and managed to out-dance Riku and Kairi in DDR. I was trashed by Sora and then we headed for a race, where the same thing happened with me beating them all then facing off against Riku — Sora stinks at racing games —. Finally, it was the turn for Yuffie to pick a game and we played the same match of Air hockey for several minutes until the crowd around her and I died of boredom, fifteen minutes and not a goal had been made. In the end we chose to surrender and play teams with Loser out. I managed to keep my position until I had to play with Yuffie as a teammate against Kairi and Sora… Yuffie definitely SUCKS at air hockey unless it's a re-match.

In the end we split and played different games until Kairi said she was thirsty and we departed for the Ice-cream stall — I just recently noticed the dumb name, 'Merry Ice-cream' — to take a break. Two iced-milkshakes later and a mayor display of stupidity on Riku's and Sora's behalf — Who the heck would accept a dare of who can hold the most time against a brain freeze drinking iced-milkshake — we headed back to the arcade to exchange our tickets for prizes. I acquired a quirky action figure named Captain Shrimp, a pink, oddly posed 'man' with shrimp tail and head, bearing a sword that looked more like a whip. Sora and Kairi looked at it as if it were going to bite them. Yuffie and Riku smirked at me and then grimaced at the 'action-figure'. I looked at the attendant and he told me it was quite a popular product here at the arcade, many boys actually asked for it. I thought of all the possible tortures for such a toy and winced at the odds…

"I think some guy actually bathes it in Acid" the attendant, a freckled slim teen with braces, redheaded and tall with big eyes and an arcade cap, said when he saw me wince.

"I would if I didn't think its smell will be repulsive" I told him, earning a raised-eyebrow-stare from all my companions at such expression… WHAT? Can't I have a sensitive nose?

"Why don't you take something else?" the teenager asked me, "There's a few smaller animals like dogs and dinosaurs" he said showing me something GREEN and dog-like and a mass of something that supposedly was a dinosaur, though I think it came from someone's nose… Gross.

"Don't you have pens?" I asked him, looking at some of the stuff in the displayer. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not good at getting tickets in arcades, partially because I only play games with low-to-zero ticket drop rate. Lame, isn't it?

"You can exchange your tickets for two flash-pens" he told me, showing me a blue and a pink pen.

"I'll take them" I told him, imagining how cool it'd be to give Naminé one of the pens…

"I want that Katana" Sora shouted as the teenager looked for something in cabinets beneath the back shelf where many of the most difficult to obtain items rested.

"You have 12000 tickets?" the teenager — his name tag identified him as Ronny — asked.

"Can I get one too?" Riku asked softly, looking at his ticket voucher.

"You can get one and some extras" Ronny said, bringing two Katanas to the displayer.

"I want that pretty brooch" Kairi said to Ronny as she pointed to a heart shaped brooch with a Key on top.

"And I want that forehead protector" Yuffie said as Ronny moved some stuff in the cabinet. I looked at her and she seemed to be about to squeal in glee at the forehead protector she was handed. I examined it and found that it had a Key embedded into the metal piece that granted it its name.

"Look Sora, Key pendants" Riku said as he was handed a white Key pendant and a matching black Key pendant.

"I got enough for another pendant" Sora said, "Do you want one Roxas?" he asked me as Ronny brought a last pendant onto the displayer. It was metal made, it had two chains and two Keys crossed upon a Yin-Yang themed heart that seemed to divide into two pendants. "I think that's yours Roxas" Sora said taking the double Key pendant and placing it around my neck. He smiled widely and I couldn't help but smile back at him, patting him on the shoulder…

"You want to know their names?" Ronny said taking a sheet of paper out of the displayer, "That's Divine Rose" he said pointing to Kairi's…

He pointed to each of us and said their names. I was granted the Key of Destiny, formed by Oathkeeper and Oblivion. Sora had Lady Luck and Riku had Soul Eater. Ronny then pointed to my pendant again and explained that legend had it that this kind of Key pendant only separates when two who are bound by destiny part ways, and that if he or she who's my destiny ever touched this pendant it would separate and that person would have to take the part that came off, be it Oathkeeper or Oblivion…

"So basically" I began to ask, "If my destined person ever touched this pendant she would have to take the part that came off?" I asked him softly; he nodded and smiled.

"But be careful" Ronny said, "If they took Oblivion, they'll have a special someone by the time you reenter their lives and it might be an unbreakable bond between them" he added.

"But aren't there like thousands of these pendants?" I asked him skeptically.

"No" Ronny said, "You have it because I came across it, it's not part of our normal wares, actually, I've never before seen this pendant" he explained softly, looking rather serious in my opinion. This was definitely turning into a cliché horror-love story, me being the protagonist.

"I've heard something about those pendants, but I never though they were true stories" Riku said. He approached me and held the pendant in his hand, "Hold the other key" he directed me. I held it and he pulled, but the pendant did not separate.

"Either it's really glued or the story is true" Yuffie said seeing as Riku pulled once more, trying to separate the keys.

"They're fused together" Riku said, examining it closely.

"Anyways, let's move on, we have to go home already" I said exasperatedly, I was tired of this day, I mean, it's been a LONG day at the Arcade.

"Bye" Ronny waved to us as we took our prizes with us…

We walked to a park near my house and Sora and Riku started to swing their newly acquired Katanas just as soon as the girls and I had sat. I examined the pendant closely, observing how they were NOT fused, they were actually loose, but I couldn't manage to pull them apart. I showed it to Yuffie but she only said she'd investigate such legend. I heard Sora call me and when I looked up he said something about going home…

We arrived home a few minutes later and Sora accompanied Riku to take Kairi and Yuffie to their homes. I ran upstairs and sat in my chair, ready to begin writing when something caught my attention. My bed was sinking in the middle, like something was there, and when I looked, I came across a book… So this was the book Zexion mentioned yesterday…

That night dad arrived home earlier, something quite unusual but really pleasant. He had dinner with us and a few minutes after I came to my bedroom he came in, knocking lightly as always. I talked with him a lot, particularly about yesterday's practice, my little talk with Zexion and Cloud and the book Leon bought me. I showed him the book Leon bought for me and he muttered something about great, new treats for him. I smiled at his antics; after all, he was really cool…

"Thanks for the Lemon-pie" he said as he hugged me. We'd sat by each other on my bed as we spoke. "This pie was exceptionally good" he said with a toothy grin.

"Thanks" I said softly, "I'll make sure your congratulations reach Naminé" I added lightly.

"So she also helped on the master piece?" he asked me lightly, earning a laugh, "Maybe I should bring you baking supplies more frequently" he added, earning a big hug from me.

"Dad" I called to him as he tickled me and laughed.

"You're ticklish, just like your mother" he said softly, stopping his tickles and letting his grin drop ever so lightly.

"I want to know something dad" I started, trying my best to cheer him up, "Are you as ticklish?" I asked him as I jumped on him and tickled him to no end.

After we'd calmed down — he managed to counterattack my tickle attack and I could barely breathe after his strike — he ruffled my hair and kissed my forehead, saying a soft goodnight as he exited my bedroom and headed to his room. I went back to writing, but tonight I couldn't find the dark words to describe my day. Maybe tomorrow I will…

* * *

**DarkHenrych**: Hey people, long time no see –waves happily-; Did you like my little Clouxion… YOU ERASED IT TOO!?

**QuietShade:** -looks at DarkHenrych in a bored way- Are you blind, the Clouxion is still there, just like I wrote it.

**DarkHenrych:** Oh right, but there's no kiss, no cuddle, no fun… -Teary eyed head cock- To think I tried to make it within the Plot limits…

**QuietShade:** Sorry but like I said before this is a CLEON not a Clouxion. –Sigh- You're just being troublesome.

**DarkHenrych: **I'm not, but we forgot we own not a thing, so it's up to Tetsuya and co to choose whether we're being troublesome or not… -snaps dusty tome shut-

**QuietShade:** Like I was saying, I hope you enjoyed the little conversation between dear Roxas, Zexion and my Cloud.

**DarkHenrych:** -gossips- SHE loves Cloud… -end gossip- I hope you enjoyed our little Xmas –YUCK- gift…

**QuietShade:** He doesn't like Christmas, but as another present I will tell you valuable information, there's going to be a really cute Cleon scene soon, sooner than you think.

**DarkHenrych:** -blanches at announcement- I thought you were going to keep that a secret, just like the fact that I know NOTHING about French Cuisine… oops…

**QuietShade: **-rolls eyes- Bye! -Waves-

**DarkHenrych:** -hides beneath rock- Later!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author notes****: **We are trying to update as soon as we can but college and homework is making it hard, but we'll try to update faster.

* * *

Zexion's POV — YAY! —

Sunday the 19th of August, Cloud's birthday.

Yuffie seemed to have departed for Tifa's house already, seeing as she was not in sight when I woke up — 8:15 AM — and she is nowhere to be found. I dusted my futon and then stashed it in my closet, taking out a long sleeved t-shirt I'd saved for today. After a good, refreshing shower — 8:45 AM, great time —, I dressed — black leather pants, mind you — and walked downstairs to the kitchen. There Mother prepared a breakfast for me — good old bran cereal — and bothered to even make small chat while I breakfasted. Not too long after — 15 minutes to be precise — Father came down and graced our breakfast with his presence…

"_Zexion-kun, today's Cloud-san's birthday, is it not?_" Father spoke in his clear Japanese. We, in case you have not noticed, are from Kyoto, Japan.

"_Yes, Otou-sama_" I answered to Father's question.

"_Sakura, ready a proper meal for Cloud-san today_" Father asked of Mother, "_Have a good day Zexion-kun, I will be at Sephiroth-sama's in case you need me_" he addressed me.

"_Arigatou Otou-sama_" I bowed to Father.

Breakfast concluded 15 minutes later, and it was time to go look for Cloud and give him a little present — a secret present, mind you — and wish him a good birthday. As I readied myself to go out Mother called to me, saying I had a visitor. I went downstairs comb in hand and had I not been at home, I would have fainted. In my living room stood Cloud, dressed in his common clothes — navy Blue Jeans, Blue sleeveless turtleneck shirt, white undershirt and Black boots —.

"Sorry" he apologized to me, knowing how I hate to be flatfooted — caught off-guard —.

"Good morning Cloud" I managed to say, calming down lightly, "Let's go to my bedroom" I offered as he shifted his weight between his feet. His eyes darted everywhere and his shoulders were tensed, plus his voice quavered when he apologized. Was he trying to ask something of me?

"Zexion" Cloud hesitated, "Cover me today" he said, finally returning to his resolved self, his eyes boring into mine.

"It's about Tifa and her birthday party?" I asked, noticing how his eyes widened lightly and he then dropped his gaze to his feet, nodding ever so lightly as his shoulders hunched. "I got your back" I smiled at him; he looked at me with thankful eyes and smiled back. I let him take the lead to the bedroom and I followed him suit. "Cloud, Mother wants to prepare a birthday meal for you, would you rather have a dinner?" I asked of him as he sat lightly on one of my couches, knowing how much I hate to see my bed rumpled…

"Cloud-kun, congratulations day of birth to you" Mother came into my room — the door was ajar for her — and spoke in her accented English. "Zexion-kun tell you that today we a meal have in your honor, didn't he?" she asked lightly. Cloud managed to smile as he leant his head to the right ever-so-lightly, nodding suddenly as he seemed to understand Mother's odd English.

"_That would be great, arigatou_" Cloud answered in fluent Japanese, bowing to Mother as he spoke.

"_We were actually considering asking of you that you prepare a dinner instead, if it's not too much of a problem_" I spoke to Mother. She assented, thinking it through and then she beamed, her face lightening as she nodded.

"_I can of course_" Mother was brimming with joy; "_Zexion-kun, once you're ready please notify your father of this change_" she spoke to me.

"_Right away Mother_" I nodded to Mother.

"_I'll prepare the best birthday dinner ever!_" Mother beamed at us, "_I'll go pick up some groceries now, see you later Cloud-kun_" she bowed to Cloud, waving to us as she left the room. Cloud couldn't help but blush deeply, smiling at me…

I could not help but stare at Cloud when he looked at me, thinking how hard it would be to obtain such a prize. I heard the lower doors slide shut and relaxed, returning to my hair as Cloud read a little book he had in his pocket. I did not know what Cloud's book was about and I did not really care to know. I quickly fixed my hair — it was not that rumpled or anything — and Cloud closed his book loudly, staring into my eyes with those powerful blue orbs of his. I felt like melting…

"I need a favor" Cloud said softly. I stared at him, what did he want from me on his birthday? Ok, I can hide him from Tifa, but more…?

"Of course" I said lightly. He didn't stop staring into my eyes and I couldn't force myself to look away. He had this power over me, the ability to lower all my defenses and force my real emotions onto the game-board, maneuvering amongst my lies and conniving to get me straightforwardly to do his bidding. He actually muddled my thought process, slowing down my mind and forcing me into a spontaneous, natural sort of self I'd rather not discuss…

"Please cover me for the whole day" Cloud said softly, looking into my eyes with his disarming gaze.

"I… Of course" I said defeated, unable to bear with his piercing eyes anymore; "Can I at least know where are you going or what are you going to do?" I asked him, letting go of all the masks and defenses I tend to bear.

"Please don't let anyone know I'm not here" he said for an answer, approaching me and kissing my cheek lightly, muttering thanks as I froze.

He exited my bedroom; he actually exited my house and left me standing there, dumbstruck, as he hurried somewhere unknown. I finally managed to pull myself back and close the door, devising several excuses for anyone who dared ask. I remembered I've been commanded to inform Father of the change of plans, but all I could do now was call him… I dialed Father's cell phone in my own and once he picked up…

"_Moshi Moshi Otou-sama_" I greeted Father.

"_Zexion-kun, what happens?_" Father asked me as I sat on my bed, slouched.

"_Okaa-san has agreed to change Cloud-kun's birthday meal for a birthday dinner_" I explained to Father, trying to be as concise as possible.

"_Magnificent, that will give me time to search for a proper gift for Cloud-san_" Father said joyously. I could sense his slight worry, seemingly sprouting from Sephiroth's presence. I imagined Sephiroth observing Father, rather pleased to know Cloud has agreed to a birthday party of sorts. "_Arigatou for the notice, tell Sakura I'll be home a little late today_" he dismissed me.

I still remember Cloud's first birthday I attended to, the way he was not happy with all the arrangements and the clothes, the way he seemed to be rather annoyed by the formalities. I can't help but smile every time I think of Cloud's birthdays and how he avoids them. I sat down on my bed, planning my day to come. I'd have to shape all my thoughts as though Cloud were here with me, so Tifa or Yuffie wouldn't notice he's not.

I was interrupted by a knock on my door half an hour later, and as I got up to go check who was at my door, the knock came again. That is definitely Yuffie's knock interval…

"Cloud!" Yuffie called from the other side. I walked to my door, sitting down and resting on it.

"What do you want with Cloud Yuffie?" I asked as she started to knock once more.

"I've come to pick him up to go to Tifa's" Yuffie answered, trying to open my door. Thanks heaven for the invention of Locks.

"He's not here yet" I tried a little lie. I highly doubt Yuffie would have asked Mother whether Cloud was with me, seeing as it was Yuffie.

"Oh, I thought he'd be here by now" Yuffie said softly, "I'll go look for him, want to go brother?" she asked softly. As if I'd leave my post here…

"No thanks, I'm still undressed" I knew she'd offer to wait…

"I'll wait for you if you want me to" she retorted, as planned.

"I'll meet you at Tifa's later" I answered softly, "After all, Cloud must be on his way to Tifa's" I misled her.

"You sure he's not at his house?" Yuffie asked me, she'd probably just go look for Cloud around town.

"I'm positive" I said. I knew Yuffie, once she couldn't see you, she couldn't break through your lies…

"See you at Tifa's later" Yuffie called to me, walking noisily downstairs.

Yuffie left the house as noisily as ever, allowing me a few seconds to come out of my bedroom and raid the fridge for a day's supplies, knowing it would be long. I made my way to my bedroom and locked the door before placing my supplies on the night table beside my bed. I sat comfortably in my chair and returned to my reading, paying as much attention as possible to any human sound in my house.

At 12 PM, Mother returned from her shopping. I went downstairs, having devised a new plan to cover Cloud for the whole day…

"_Okaa-san, I'm going to be at the mall, Cloud-kun's already waiting for me there_" I said softly as Mother unpacked her groceries. She bought many kinds of vegetables and, if my eyes failed me not, four kinds of cheese. I remember her telling me she wanted to prepare a different recipe this time, something not traditional…

"_Of course Zexion-kun, make sure you two return by 7_" Mother responded, smiling widely as I nodded.

I exited the house and made my way to the Mall without coming across any unwanted Cloud Fan. I did see Yuna, but she didn't see me. I didn't go to the library, as it would be too obvious a place for anyone to search for me. Instead, I made my way to Ultimate Wonders, a fantasy themed shop where I tended to spend my lone days. I did not fancy the theme, but everyone who knew me thought I hated it, so they didn't give it a chance to find me here. It was surprising though how ignorant people were, since one of my closest friends worked in the shop. I made my way to the counter and my pink haired friend immediately let me in, choosing instead of his usual hello a wave of his hand…

"Hiding from Yuffie?" he asked me, smiling as I sat on the ground behind the counter. His pink hair was actually natural, regardless of how out of place it may have seemed, then again, this was also true for his deep voice — deep and manly, total opposite of what you'd expect from a guy with pink hair —. He was an anomaly amongst most teens too, being conscious of his image yet caring for his intellect and wits at the same time. You wouldn't have expected the super-popular Marluxia to be an avid reader of history or a surprising source for good novels within all genres. Then again, Marluxia seemed a bit retarded what with his patient speech and his sometimes slow thoughts. "Today's your boyfriend's birthday, isn't it?" he asked me, smirking when I glared at him…

"Sorry to disappoint you, but he's not my boyfriend, he's my best friend, thanks" I said softly, observing an object move on his belt… Oh my, that's a rabbit girl…

"Seems like you like Vieras, don't you?" Marluxia smiled lightly, unclipping the stuffed 'Viera' from his cloth belt and showing it to me.

"That's a pretty fair-looking rabbit girl" I observed as he showed me the red-clothed 'Viera'.

"She's supposed to be a Red Mage, not that it interest you" he smiled smugly. I forced myself to maintain my natural unfazed self as he started to bring out more 'Vieras' from a cupboard — on a side note, I love rabbits, but only Cloud knows that —. "Oh, and here I thought you might like an Assassin Viera" he said when I shook my head, maintaining my neutral expression. He showed me a rabbit girl — Viera, it's hard to get accustomed to such a silly name — dressed in purple and black bandages from head to toes.

"Excuse me" I apologized, cutting through his look for a Viera, "But can we speak about something real?" I stressed the 'real' to signal to him that I was not in the least interested in Vieras. Oh, but I was, I just wasn't planning on Marluxia knowing this bit…

"Oh but I was looking for something more realistic" Marluxia smiled, his pearly white teeth shinning joyously. He pulled out a little blue-eyed blond figure, similar to a certain blonde whom I craved — not that you need ask his name — dressed in a panda costume. Ridiculous yet tender… "Tender, isn't he?" Marluxia voiced my thoughts, "For your information, he's got a name, given by no other than Tifa herself, which she reserved for today, since it seems it's Cloud's birthday" crap, Marluxia is trying to lead me into a corner, but, good old planning, thanks.

"And, may I know, what does that mean?" I faked innocence; this was pretty easy considering it's my best known trait amongst my acquaintances.

"I guessed you'd be jealous" Marluxia bit the bait, in the least knowing what I meant.

"I don't remember ever saying I liked Cloud like that" I can't be too innocent, after all, they'd notice.

"So you do like him like that" Marluxia smiled…

"I beg your pardon?" I faked a little surprise, "I can't seem to remember agreeing to such a statement" I retorted, much more neutrally.

"Oh but you blush so much around him" Marluxia laughed lightly. I do not blush around Cloud…

"Excuse me, but I don't blush around him" I corrected Marluxia.

"Oh, sorry, that's me around Larxene" there he goes again…

Every time Marluxia even said her name his eyes glazed and he floated to wonderland, never to be found again. I took that as my cue and took my book out of my messenger bag, starting to read from where I last left it. 4 hours later, Marluxia had already returned from wonderland and attended customers, Tifa amongst them, as I read and hid from view. Tifa looked really eager to know if Marluxia had seen either me — which she then dropped, looking around the shop — or Cloud, to which Marluxia only laughed and said he'd seen me pass by towards the library and back. Tifa actually invited Marluxia to Cloud's birthday party, reminding him to notify me and Cloud. Once she left, Marluxia looked at me and smiled, crouching until we were at eye level…

"So tell me, where's Cloud?" Marluxia smiled, he had to be a nosy gossip-guy.

"I do not know" I told him, "We were to meet here at the mall, but he's nowhere to be seen" I looked into his eyes, forcing the glare out of my eyes.

"Zexion, we are friends" Marluxia said in a forcedly even tone, "Let's be honest and please tell me you have hidden him in your closet after the last use" he actually smiled, a faint trace of smugness coming into his features, as he suggested I had done unspeakable things to Cloud and left him to wait for me. I admit to have thought doing such atrocities more than once, but I would never do it, not because Cloud wouldn't allow me, but because I wouldn't want to risk losing him… Ignore my little digression.

"Do I look like that kind of person?" I asked Marluxia, bringing slight offense into my features. He picked it up, seeing as his eyes widened considerably and his mouth opened slightly…

"Oh no dear Zexion, of course not" Marluxia tried to amend for his 'offense', waving his hands frantically. I let him worry for a while, looking through my messenger bag for a snack — I brought my supplies with me, thank you —. I picked a bag of chips — some rare mix of tropical seasonings with olive oil and cheese, yes, Yuffie — and showed it to Marluxia.

"Please feel free to take some" I offered to Marluxia, once more appearing naïve and clueless as to his last course of action. There's no need to pull the evil guy out of his bag.

"Of course I will" Marluxia beamed, seeming more relieved all of a sudden. So Marluxia actually liked this chips, good to know…

A bag of chips later — meaning 5 minutes, Marluxia eats fast — someone came into the shop. I'd know those footsteps wherever I went. Larxene approached the counter and bent over it, nodding hello at me and fixing her gaze on her boyfriend, as said boyfriend melted away. Larxene came around the counter and sat by me, pulling Marluxia onto her legs and starting what seemed like the make-out session of the day. I could afford it, as they would spend a while, a while that I could use to read…

Closing time neared — it was almost 5:00 PM — and Marluxia and Larxene had already finished their little welcome. I was still reading and Larxene was going through a selection of Dark Themed Moogles, in other words, Moogles that said evil stuff. I particularly liked a Moogle that said: 'I will rule your world or you'll miss your groin'. Maybe I'm that disgusting… But I digress. Retuning to Larxene, she found a Moogle that muttered barely audibly 'I must rape you every day' and showed it to Marluxia, who grinned like a maniac at the idea… What happened after that was just as disgusting as Marluxia's grin…

Skipping the disgusting scene, I found myself sitting at Merry Ice-Cream, drinking a Cinnamon Cappuccino Milk-Shake and reading my book. My cell phone went off with a Nocturne I've picked for Cloud's cell phone number. I answered…

"Zexion" Cloud said softly, "I'll meet you at the mall" he said when I muttered a soft what.

"I'm at the ice-cream parlor" I said softly, letting my book slip from my grip and land silently on the table.

"I'll be there in 2 minutes" he said, closing the phone. I put my cell phone in my pocket and resumed my reading.

In two exact minutes, give or take a few seconds, Cloud was sitting across me, a Cappuccino Milk-Shake in his hand. He remained silent and I finished the chapter I was reading before stashing my book in my messenger bag and handing Cloud a bag of Cheese coated potato chips. He ate them swiftly and we stood, headed to the mall's exit. As if on cue, Tifa called to my cell phone and I couldn't help but flinch when I noticed the many lost calls from her number…

"Zexion, are you with Cloud?" Tifa asked me, not letting me say hi.

"I am not" I said softly, wishing I could shut the phone and avoid her constant calls.

"If you see him please bring him to my house" Tifa said in an urgent voice. Cloud seemed to read my mind and took the cell phone in his hand, letting it drop expertly and closing it when he picked it up. He took out the battery and handed it to me, smiling at my perplexed face.

"Let's go to your house" Cloud said softly, not caring for my dumbstruck expression. Cloud's cell phone went off too, but he just took out the battery and placed it in his pocket. Seems he had a bad day…

I led him to a park near my house and brought a little box I'd been saving for a calm moment. He looked at it and blushed; maybe he thought it was a ring or something… I pulled out a little wrist-chain wrought from white gold and adorned with his name in bold crystal coated silver letters. He took it and examined it, maybe he didn't like it that much, but he put it on nevertheless, smiling and kissing my cheek with a very little thanks. I looked for a little something I'd picked from Marluxia then, a particularly cute rabbit girl, sorry, Viera pin, dressed in a low cut black leather top and matching leather loose long skirt, with a purplish veil and eyes. He smiled and looked at me quizzically, but promptly shrugged it off and clipped the pin onto his blue sweatshirt. We sat there in comfortable silence until I glanced at my wrist-watch…

"Cloud, we have to go, it's almost 7 and Mother asked that I bring home you by then" I told Cloud. He smiled and nodded, hopping to his feet in a rather uncharacteristic cheerfulness. "What has you so cheerful, if I may know" I asked him lightly — no, I'm not prying into his life, I'm his friend and I want to share his happiness, period —, looking into his eyes as a smile crept to my face and made me 'smirk'.

"Great day" Cloud answered, pushing my shoulder lightly in the general direction to my home.

"Did you…?" I let the subject drop the moment he looked at me with those eyes, piercing my soul.

"Zexion, please don't" Cloud softly muttered, demanded that I not ask. I've stopped trying to fight such eyes, it's pointless.

"Of course" I muttered, looking away as he dropped his gaze. He continued walking, but it took me a few seconds to resume. I felt unable to pinpoint what had happened, or why my mind suddenly got out of control, leaving me in that unwanted state once more.

We were a few blocks from my house, and I could've sworn Tifa had recently come out of my house. Cloud stopped, hiding lightly behind a tree and I moved a little further down the road, seeing as Tifa headed towards me.

"Where is he?" Tifa asked me, not even bothering to say hi.

"Hi Tifa" I greeted Tifa, "Where is who?" I asked her, feigning innocence once more. She glared at me…

"You're hiding him, aren't you?" Tifa shouted; she seemed to be VERY angry. That suited me well, very well.

"Of course I'm not" I answered lightly, "Why would I hide Cloud from you?" I asked her back. She seemed to think it over, lightening up in the end.

"Sorry, I overreacted" she apologized, "But if you see him tell him I want to see him, please" she pleaded softly, tears almost brimming her eyes. I nodded and she gave me a faint smile and continued on her search, shouting Cloud's name every now and then. Once she had left, Cloud came out of his hiding spot and patted my back lightly.

We proceeded to my house, not coming across anyone else, and as soon as I walked into the house, Mother came to welcome us, or more like Cloud, and to tell us to wait a moment until dinner was finished.

"_We'll wait, don't worry Okaa-san_" I told Mother, trying to calm her down.

"_Arigatou Zexion-kun, Arigatou Cloud-kun_" Mother replied and hurried to the kitchen once more. I could smell a pungent, heavy cheese-like odor accented with spices and light traces of steamed Salmon. Definitely Salmon what I was smelling.

"Smells good, doesn't it?" I asked Cloud lightly, not bothering to look into his eyes which must have been full with shock, hearing me speak like a 'normal' person. I saw him nod lightly from the corner of my eyes and I smiled lightly. Maybe I could get sweet revenge from him, making him worry about me…

"_Cloud-san, Zexion-kun, how are you?_" Father asked both of us as he entered the living room from his private studio.

"_Konbanwa Otou-sama_" I greeted Father bowing lightly.

"_Konbanwa Setzer-sama_" Cloud bowed to Father.

"_I'm glad to see you Cloud-san_" Father said lightly to Cloud, he seemed to be holding something behind his back. "_I hope this fits your style, Cloud-san_" Father said lightly as he showed a small silver box with a neon blue tie. Cloud looked at the ribbon, masking his shock with a smile. He took it shyly…

I could tell it was a cell phone by the size of the box and the 'fits your style' phrase Father used. Whenever it came to technology and teens, he'd use that phrase to express that he didn't know a thing about the trend, but that he gave it his best shot. As Cloud opened the box, a glint of black-silver metal caught my attention. I'd never seen that model of cell phone before, that was for sure… Though I recall a MuTech model similar to this one…

"_The store clerk said this was the newest MuTech Communications model_" Father explained to a rather shocked Cloud as he studied the phone from each and every angle.

"_The MT-920 Hack-slash_" I asked Father, smiling as he nodded.

"I was saving for this phone" Cloud muttered with a smile on his lips. "_Domo arigatou gozaimasu Setzer-sama_" Cloud bowed to dad.

"I'm glad to see you liked it" Father said softly. I can't say I was shocked, for I was not, but Cloud rarely listened to dad's perfect English, so you can get the picture…

"_Setzer, Cloud-kun, Zexion-kun_" Mother called to us, "_Dinner's ready_" she said coming into the living room. "What pretty phone cell a have you _Cloud-kun_!" Mother exclaimed when she saw Cloud's cell phone. Once again, Cloud looked at Mother, blinking and at a loss for words…

"_Domo arigatou_" Cloud thanked Mother for the comment on his new phone…

We headed to the dining room. Father sat at the table's end, signaling for Cloud to do the same. Mother sat at Father's right and I took my place by Cloud, at his right to be precise. Yuffie had asked Mother if she could stay overnight at Tifa's, to which Mother agreed, so she was not accompanying us at the table tonight. Mother had prepared various plates, amongst them steamed salmon — as always, score for me —, Cheese-Rice, steamed vegetables topped with Mozzarella, and a special shrimp Sashimi for Father. We ate, not hurriedly, Mother actually attempted at a birthday song, and Father and I gave it a shot, after all, a blushing Cloud is just adorable. Afterwards, Mother brought Cherry-Strawberry cupcakes. 45 minutes into our dinner have passed when two pairs of feet resounded loudly in the front porch. Cloud dove for cover beneath the table — thanks Mother for the long tablecloth — and no sooner had he left and I hidden his plate beneath mine than Tifa and Yuffie came into the dining room…

"I thought Cloud would be here" Yuffie said lightly, looking for our dear blonde friend; "Oh CLOUD! Where are you!?" Yuffie called in a loud singsong voice. I felt Cloud tug at my pants and I simply placed my hand on the table, tapping a light tune he found soothing.

"Where is Cloud?" Tifa asked me, looking like she was about to explode.

"Night good Tifa dear here table cloud beneath it is be" Mother smiled to Tifa. As I told you before, Tifa's anger will come to my aid each and every time it were needed. She blinked in surprise and couldn't decipher a word of Mother's speech.

"Sorry to barge into your dinner like this, we were looking for Cloud" Tifa excused herself lightly.

"I saw him 45 minutes ago" I told Tifa lightly, "He was out of breath and sweaty, supposedly from running" I continued, sending Tifa off-track once more.

"You told him I wanted to see him?" Tifa asked, ignoring Mother's constant 'Night good Tifa dear here table cloud beneath it is be', and pointing to the table. Father just watched from the sidelines, enjoying the display of insanity. I saw him smirk lightly at me and his querying gaze just conveyed a 'you'll have a load to explain later' message.

"I told him, and he said he'd take a shower and head to your house" I said lightly, smile in place.

"I don't know what I'd do without you Zexion" Tifa said, "I'm sorry for barging into your house and making such a fuss over nothing" she bowed to us.

"_Talk later Okaa-san, I'm headed to Tifa's now_" Yuffie bowed to Mother and then locked her gaze on my eyes…

I could see it clearly, Yuffie seemed to have pierced my barrier. But why was she not doing a thing about it? I think I'm driving paranoid. Maybe I just thought she knew because she fixed her gaze on me, but she didn't even drop her gaze to the table, so maybe…

"_I know Cloud-kun's here, is he in your room?_" Yuffie mouthed, knowing I'd read her lips. Just how much did Yuffie know?

"Let's go Yuffie, there're still some things to pull together" Tifa said, turning towards the door.

"_You have a lot to tell me bro_" she mouthed again, then turning to Tifa, "I'm going" she said and didn't even glance at me.

"Are they gone?" a hushed voice rose to me. I tapped a victory melody from a game Cloud used to play and he seemingly understood for he took my hand and pulled on it, trying to get to his feet. "_Domo arigatou_" he bowed to Mother and Father.

"_Okaa-san, please keep this a secret_" I asked Mother. Her eyes glinted and she nodded happily…

"_I'm the best secret-keeper there is_" she said happily, "_Don't fear Cloud-kun, Tifa-chan shall not know you were here_" she added nodding furiously.

After that, we proceeded to finish our desserts. At 8:10 PM Cloud and I headed upstairs, taking a seat in my couch and enjoying ourselves in comfortable silence. Not too long after that — 8:20 PM to be precise —, Father came into my bedroom and sat on my desk, looking at us with amiable curiosity — how he managed that I cannot yet grasp —.

"Now" Father said lightly, "What was all that about?" he asked with a grin, cocking his head lightly to the right.

"Cloud wanted a quiet birthday" I said simply after having Cloud nod at my unspoken query.

"No, not that" Father said, causing us to widen our eyes in shock; "Joking" he smiled… Definite, Father is just… well, he's just Father. "But" he returned to his quieter demeanor, "Why would you hide from…?"

"…I spent the day with her yesterday" Cloud interrupted Father hastily.

"But isn't she a vital part of such an important day as your birthday?" Father asked lightly, trying not to prod too deep into Cloud's life…

"Well, yeah" Cloud said hesitatingly. This gave me an idea…

"Then it's settled, let's go to Tifa's" I said matter-of-factly. Cloud stared at me, blinking rapidly, and Father seemed to be proud of such words, what with his light nodding and his smile.

"Your car's parked just behind mine" Father said softly…

We rose and I looked for something in my messenger bag, not letting Cloud see it. As we made our way downstairs Mother approached us with a glass container and instructed us to take it to Tifa's please. I was happy to oblige and we departed shortly after…

"We're not going to Tifa's, are we?" Cloud asked, worry barely noticeable in his voice.

"Of course not" I said, unable to avoid the smirk that came unto my features, "WE are not going to Tifa's, I am" I explained to a flabbergasted Cloud.

"Ok" he muttered. The rest of the trip — a really short trip — was spent in silence.

I parked by Tifa's house, a two story Victorian-styled 'mansion' with a very big front yard. I exited the car and took the glass container with me. Yuffie was at the door, already waiting for me apparently…

"So tell me, is he at home or did he choose to come with you?" she asked knowingly, taking the container from my hands.

"None is true" I replied, looking right into her eyes. Of course I'm not lying, see: he's not at home, and he didn't choose to come, I told him to…

"Then where is he?" Yuffie asked exasperatedly, "I spent the day with my friends and I didn't see him or you at all, and we spent a long time at the arcade" she said, finally breaking down.

"I can't tell, I thought he'd be here by now, seeing as he told me he'd come" I said lightly, neutrally actually.

"But he's not here" Yuffie said, "And Tifa's not very happy" she added downcast.

"Can I come in?" I asked her. She nodded and moved to a side.

Indeed Cloud did well to not come. There were at least 30 people here, all of them very drunk/sleepy. Marluxia and Larxene were by a corner, contentedly chatting with some of the teens in our year. Actually, Marluxia chatted with the teens while Larxene watched for any wrong move to get the chance of killing someone… Tifa sat by a table full with gifts and a cake. She really looked downcast. I strode towards her and she seemed to lighten, but promptly lost interest when she saw me alone.

"He's not here yet?" I asked Tifa, knowing she felt just bad.

"He's not going to come, is he?" she asked me, looking into my eyes… She had pretty eyes, even through their redness and sadness.

"I can't tell" I told her, patting her shoulder lightly. She stood up and motioned for Yuffie to approach her.

"Please, let's get this over with" she said in a trembling voice, trying hard not to let the sadness inflect her words.

"Of course" Yuffie seemed to have lost her cheerfulness too…

"Tifa, can I use your bathroom?" I muttered in Tifa's ear. She nodded and left me to walk to it.

I shut the door behind me and assembled my phone, after which I dialed Cloud's phone — I saw him assemble it during our car-ride —, and when he picked up…

"Let everyone get away and come into the house, Tifa's really sad" I told Cloud softly.

"Ugh, ok" he replied and closed. He knows Tifa's not the best subject to exclude from your life…

Roughly 15 minutes had passed and I was helping Tifa and Yuffie organize a little when the doorbell rang. I went to open the door and blocked the view from Tifa and Yuffie until I could no longer cover Cloud behind me. He smiled at Tifa and scratched the back of his head nervously…

"Cloud!" Tifa shouted, flabbergasted.

"Cloud" Yuffie said, looking as dumbfounded as Tifa.

"Sorry" Cloud apologized, "Just returned" he lowered his head as Tifa and Yuffie ran to him. They both hugged him…

"Silly you" Tifa muttered in his ear, "You should have told me you were going out of town" she said as she looked into his eyes.

"Cloud" Yuffie latched onto Cloud, "Happy birthday Cloud" she added looking up at Cloud and smiling widely.

"Thanks" Cloud muttered, barely audibly.

We sat at Tifa's living room to talk for a while, a while that Cloud did his best to avoid answering where he'd been. I approached the table and picked a particular box in a black envelope — no, it hadn't been there, I placed it when I came out of the bathroom — and took it to Cloud.

"This is a little gift Tifa, Yuffie and I got for you" I smiled at Cloud. The girls looked curiously at the box and then at me.

"Thanks guys" Cloud smiled, opening the box.

"Oh my god" Yuffie said, "That's your favorite cologne, isn't it?" she asked, looking at Cloud's broad smile and beaming eyes.

"Eau du Lune" Tifa smiled at me, "I thought it was sold out for the next three months" she added.

"I know" I said softly, ignoring the queries they were launching me about how, where, when and why I had a product not even Cloud had managed to get by…

"Thanks" Cloud said lightly, hugging Tifa…

We went home afterwards. Tifa and Yuffie continued organizing a bit as we left. We were almost at my house when Cloud asked what must have been the million Munny question…

"Are you the reason it's sold out?" Cloud asked, looking at me to convey a powerful 'not joking' sense into his words.

"Of course" I started, "I'm not" I said lightly, with a little cock of my head and a playful smirk.

I can't say I like how this day turned out to be. Particularly so because I lost my focus, didn't spend the beautiful lone time I'd expected to obtain from today and mostly, because I couldn't do all the things Marluxia had suggested I do to Cloud…

When we got home, Cloud headed straight for my bedroom and hopped onto my bed. I can't say I was angry, after all, we were going to sleep anyways. I pulled my Futon out of the closet and, after a little dusting of my bedroom, laid it on the floor. You may ask why I sleep on a futon having a bed… I prefer to be as low as possible in case I move too much; plus, I've never had a backache since I started sleeping on a futon. Excuse my digression…

"Good night" Cloud muttered as he snuggled beneath the covers of my bed.

"Good night Cloud" I muttered back, trying not to think of the day's happenings.

* * *

**DarkHenrych**: -BOOM- And so another triumph for Clouxion is ACHIEVED! ^^ -has startled everyone with his out of nowhere appearance behind a black flame-

**QuietShade**: -waves smoke out of her face- Actually this chapter was made to let the readers see what kind of relationship Cloud has with his friends, after all it's kind of hard for Leon or Roxas to see what kind of person he's really like.

**DarkHenrych**: But of course, everyone will side with Evil Cloud, having Zexy cover him all day long for a SINGLE kiss on the CHEEK! OUTRAGEOUS! -flames keep sprouting around DarkHenrych-

**QuietShade**: ¬¬ Zexion was doing it for free.

**DarkHenrych**: ¬¬ I hate that you made the plot and that you made a Cleon... Oh well, at least I have a challenge to my writing skills -flicks finger and fire stops sprouting- ignore the flames, I've read too much HP lately... ^^

**QuietShade**: -gossipy voice- By the way, did you notice that Setzer-sama was up to something...?

**DarkHenrych**: -hunches over to gossip- OOOHH, what was he up to again? -is smacked on head with a plushie- oh right, you haven't told me yet -is smacked twice as hard as before with a baseball bat- that's child abuse -is smacked with a warthug- ZEXY! AXEL's being mean to me! -cowers behind Zexion as Axel holds something big to hurt him-

**QuietShade**: -pushes Zexion and Axel out of the stage- They aren't meant to be here. What Setzer was up to... I don't know, but if anyone asks, Setzer does not belong to us, he belongs to Square Enix and Yoshitaka Amano.

**DarkHenrych**: FinalFantasyFan to the attack... -yawns big time- I really don't mind if they belong to Square Enix or Disney or Tetsuya Nomura... I just mind that they do my weird bidding in my weird fiction, and that no matter how good it is, I don't profit -I could, but then I'd have to share and do stuff too legal and boring and square, so no, I won't-... I profit intellectually though, which is worth a lot more than any MANY Zeroed check... ^^

**QuietShade**: -Stares at him blankly- that was weird, but anyways on next chapter the Cleon scene I promised, really cute and all.

**DarkHenrych**: -stares flabbergastedly at QuietShade- I thought that was a secret! Oh well, at least you'll have your fun, you who love Cleon -soulshifts- I don't have anything against Cleon, it's just that it's going to be sad to see Zexy sulking for a while, and there's no way I'm messin' a Zemyx in here, it just won't do, so I'll make sure to give him my favours while Cloud and Leon smooch their lives off somewhere... if we ever get that far... -smiles deviously at Cleon Fangirls who were sporting 'We love Cleon' flags and shirts-

**QuietShade**: Don't comment, now let's go. -drags DarkHenrych out of the stage before any fangirl can kill him-

**DarkHenrych**: -pouts as is dragged away- But I wanted to show them a preview of a Cleon scene... -sniffs while the preview is burnt by black flames- oh dear, I think I just killed the fic... -sweatdrops-.


	8. Chapter 8

Roxas's POV

A week's worth of fun in a weekend; that pretty much says it all. As we rode the train to our school — I still do not understand why we ride a train to a few blocks away — I couldn't help but smile at the amazing weekend this dark city had provided me. But, that was only our first week here, only destiny knows what's in stock for us…

As we ascended the steps to the main hallway a well known voice called to me, and soon, strong but soft arms embraced me from behind, revealing I know Hayner when he speaks. As I turned to look at him another pair of arms latched onto my neck and a third person's arm hugged my higher back.

"Guys, you're killing me" I managed to say as Pence sunk his arm into my back. They pulled apart and I remained between Olette and Hayner, each with an arm around my back as we headed to the Right wing building.

"You sure look happy today, care to share?" Hayner looked at me, a glint in his eyes that foretold he wouldn't let go of the topic.

"Had a nice afternoon" I smiled at him as he raised an eyebrow in skepticism.

"Don't start it Hayner" Olette warned behind me. God, I love her to no end for saving me every time stuff turned weird.

"Ok Olette, but you still got a lot of explaining to do" Hayner retorted, a playful smirk adorning his lips.

"I got a lot of explaining to do? Why?" Olette asked, obviously feigning innocence, though Hayner could never tell whether she feigned it or not.

"Ok, then I'll ask Pence" Hayner smiled childishly as he turned to look at Pence, who walked beside him; "Well, are you going to spill the beans or do I have to skim your diary?" I couldn't help but snigger at Hayner's suggestion that Pence carried a diary everywhere…

"Do I look like I write in a diary?" Pence asked lightly, raising an eyebrow and pointing at himself; "That's more Roxas's or Olette's doing" he deadpanned. I almost choked on air at the suggestion, expertly disguising it as a sigh. Olette looked at me like I had just admitted to having a diary, her eyes wide with a hint of shock.

"But Roxas's diary wouldn't have anything but his admiration for me" Hayner smiled as we reached our classroom and stopped there to chill out some more. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Hayner, Roxas doesn't admire you" Pence deadpanned. What's up with him, he seemed slightly moodier today. I looked at Olette questioningly and she shrugged back at me.

"Pence, something wrong with you dude?" Hayner never uses 'dude' unless he's really worried…

"Nah, just had a bad night" Pence waved Hayner off while looking away from us.

"Let's skip the explanations, teacher Vexen's already here" I interjected, heading into the classroom as Vexen approached us.

A little fast-forwarding and a lot of boredom later, I sat in the library investigating about Vexen's last essay topic. My friends had left for sports practice or something alike and I put my free time to good use. As I wrote down the entries I would use for the essay someone sat across from me, placing their books heavily on the table. As I looked up from my book I found myself staring at a pretty pink haired girl with deep blue eyes and a light expression, at least pretty until I noticed it was a he, not a she…

"Hello" a deep voice flowed from his lips, contrasting deeply with his features; "I can't help but think you remind me of someone" he said as he cocked his head to a side, brow furrowing lightly in confusion.

"Uh, hi" I greeted him unable to compute whatever he meant by his words.

I stared at him for about five minutes, seeing his eyebrows furrow and straighten back as his other features morphed, changed every time he opened his mouth to convey his findings, only to shut up and turn back to his furrowing brows and bitten lips. After some more thinking he snapped his fingers, face glowing as he understood whatever must have been so confusing…

"You're just like the new guy" he said, making me blink copiously as he nodded happily, "His name's Lion, isn't it?" he asked me, but I found my words stuck to my throat, disabling any and all response he might have obtained from me for another good minute or so…

"It's Leon, I'm his brother" I told him as the bell rang and I let my head hang lightly, scowling at all the time I lost with this freak…

"Marly" I heard someone call from behind me, "Hey Roxas, wasn't it?" he asked me as I turned and came across the handsome, if insufferable, redhead.

"Have to go" I shot from my chair, almost toppling it in the process and as I picked up my stuff to leave…

"So… Did you find out more about the Lower City?" he asked me as a smirk crossed his features and a glare burst from my own features.

"Don't ever go there kid" the pink haired guy said, "They'd do unspeakable things to you" he added as I shook my head and rushed to my next class.

I had to be surrounded by weirdoes, didn't I? As I headed to Mathematics, Naminé rushed past me into the cooking aisle. She seemed to be in a hurry, so I gave it not much thought.

At the classroom's entrance stood the gang, chatting happily with our teacher as the time for class drew nearer. I bowed lightly to our teacher and took my seat as my gang surrounded me. Hayner and Olette had a look that said 'help!' whereas Pence's said 'shut them up'. That's when everything went down the drain…

"Divorce…" Hayner said lightly and I swear I saw Pence flinch at the word.

"Hayner! It's not like it's happened yet!" Olette snapped at Hayner, only to cover her mouth once her words came out and I shook my head lightly.

"Guys, please sit down" Luxord said from the podium-of-sorts at the center of the classroom. I motioned for Hayner and Olette to sit behind Pence and me.

"Don't bicker because I'm not going to query you" I told Pence and went on with paying attention to our class while chatting idly with Pence during the many recesses of sorts we had with Luxord.

Not much happened after that, except that during lunch Hayner and Olette went on another of their bickering competitions. I opted to take Pence away since they were bordering his coping limits.

As Pence and I walked around the school's 'backyard', I found a nice shade to sit under and motioned him to it…

"So you don't want to talk?" I asked him once he'd sat. I tried my best to be tactful. Pence sighed but said nothing for a moment, until…

"Last night they argued like never before" he said softly, "I could hear them over my headphones" his voice cracked slightly but nothing more came out.

"I'm sorry" I told him, trying my best to hold on to my tongue.

"Sometimes it feels like they didn't want to be together to begin with" he said darkly. It pained me to hear his dark tone when he was the most lighthearted of our group.

"There's no way to tell" I told him frankly though I knew it didn't help.

"I guess" he said softly, "But I can't help it" he added as his head just hung low. Luckily for us the bell rang right then. I just looked at him and shrugged, patting his shoulder lightly…

"Not much to do but go on" I said softly, knowing what he thought at the moment.

As I walked into the left wing building — the gang had Music so they headed to the main building — I came across Naminé once more, though this time she did stop to say hi…

"Um, when are we having another date?" I asked her softly; so what? I'm evil because I love to see her blush? Didn't think so…

"Why not this Saturday?" she asked me softly.

"Of course… sorry, I got practice on Saturdays" I apologized, "But if I remember right, we have each month's first Saturday free, so maybe then…?" I asked her, trying not to sound like I was postponing her…

"Good" she smiled shyly, "So it's September the first then?" she asked in a voice filled with something akin to anticipation.

"September the first it is then!" I smiled at her.

What? I do have my happy moments; I'm not dark and brooding all the time like Leon…

* * *

Leon's POV

I can't believe Luxord; after Seifer harassed me to no end during his class, Luxord chose to make us do detention together, as if it wasn't enough with his bickering during classes… This day began in a very bad way.

As I headed to Painting I came across Zexion and Mr. Arrogant talking lightly outside the English classroom. Zexion looked at me and bowed lightly, whereas Mr. Arrogant only looked at me and went back to whatever he and Zexion had been discussing. I continued my way, hoping to be left alone until someone shot from my left, latching onto my arm. As I looked at a mane of black hair a familiar voice erupted from it…

"You're eating with us today" she said as her brown eyes bore into my own gray orbs.

"No thanks" I said swiftly, not wishing to spend more time than necessary with Tifa.

"I've left you to socialize on your own and you're still hanging around alone" Tifa answered, "Today at the school rooftop, no excuses" she added with a smile and a pat on my back. I couldn't help but cringe from her closeness and bossiness. She unlatched from my arm and left me alone as she headed toward Zexion and Mr. Arrogant. I shrugged noncommittally and proceeded to my classroom.

After the most basic of basics about impressionism, Xaldin asked us to do some ourselves. I worked on the painting as directed, but due to the rather complex design we were asked, we were left to finish next Thursday. I walked as fast as possible to PE and came across something unlike anything I've seen in any of the schools I've assisted to: an empty locker room with still 2 minutes to go before classes started. I changed into my PE outfit leisurely, and about half a second before the second bell everyone poured in, changed into their clothes and came out to the field.

After my assigned amount of laps, I was left free to roam the school until fifth period. I walked to a tree near the cafeteria and dropped at its roots. Some 5 minutes later a head pressed against my forehead, hard to see features thanks to the closeness. But I knew it was Tifa by her loud, affectionate 'hi'.

"You're eating with us today, remember?" she said softly as she stood up and offered her hand to me. I raised an eyebrow and she rolled her eyes, snatched my book from my hands and turned it around, the b… "A psychology book? You're just like Zexion" she muttered and smiled at me. I blinked at her, she had just compared me to the blue haired bookworm…

"No I'm not" I muttered heavily annoyed by her loud cheerfulness.

"But that's beside the point" she said matter-of-factly, "I'm here because I'm tired of you being an antisocial and always spending lunch alone, so I came to tell you you're having lunch with us; it's about time you made some friends" I wanted to whine. And I also wanted to murder… I stood up reluctantly, knowing I had no choice against her and the fire brewing behind her… Ok, no more Roxas's literature for me.

"No thanks" I tried one last time, lunging for my book. She's either in Karate or she's very weird because as soon as I lunged at her she held my arm and twisted it lightly, turning me around and pinning me to the tree.

"Sorry" she said as soon as she noticed what she did, "I can't help it" she added letting me go. I raised my eyebrows at her as I turned around.

"My book" I said softly, rather worried for my safety.

"Not until you come with me to the main building's rooftop" she said softly. I wanted to reply to that, but as soon as she noticed my discomfort she grabbed my hand and pulled me through the school backyard and into the main building.

We ran up a few stairs and arrived to a metal door that read 'off-limits'. She looked to both sides then pulled open the door, revealing a flight of stairs that led to the rooftop. She tugged at my shirt and entered the stairwell, I following closely for fear of her wrath. When we reached the top, I was met by a strong gust of wind and a sense of being observed…

"We're here" Tifa announced to someone I couldn't see, but soon, to our right something moved. When I looked at the moving object I noticed it was a head, though its owner's nose was deep behind a book which's cover I recognized as a Psychology book's cover. They usually have brains and/or heads or silhouettes of heads. "Is Cloud asleep?" Tifa asked to Zexion — No one has that hair — to which he nodded, "Oh well" Tifa said lightly, walking to Zexion.

Cloud… isn't that Mr. Arrogant's name? Damn this… I observed as Tifa walked to Zexion's side and knelt, producing a picnic basket. She then moved to a spot beside Zexion and lowered her head. As I walked up to her I noticed she had her forehead on Mr. Arrogant's forehead.

"You're such a lazy bum" she muttered lightly as she sat on a corner of the picnic cloth beneath them, which I hadn't noticed until Tifa sat. Zexion looked up at me, nodding lightly and returning to his book, his eyes darted sharply back up and he stared at my belt…

"That's a good book" he said softly, raising an eyebrow curiously, "Though I agree more with the Developmental theories of Cognitive Growth than I do with the Multiple Intelligences theory" he added as Mr. Arrogant sat up.

"I invited Leon to have lunch with us Cloud" Tifa said cheerfully, smiling sweetly at Mr. Arrogant. Said blonde's eyes wandered to my standing figure, locking on my own Stormy Grays and glaring lightly, tentatively.

"You can't consider ability the same as intelligence" I said softly, not looking at Zexion but focusing on Mr. Arrogant instead.

"They encompass more than mere abilities" Zexion said lightly, "Though it's not what they encompass, but how it can be used to improve student's comprehension and response to the educational system" he added in a tone that marked the end of the conversation.

"Lunch's ready guys" Tifa said as she looked up at me, her brown eyes inviting me to sit beside her. I obliged much to the brunette's surprise and grabbed a plate of the dishes she had served. Much to my surprise, it smelled rather good, and it looked good too; so it seems I misjudged Tifa's cooking.

"This is good" I praised her as I ate; something about the nigiri rolls was pretty good. I also liked the tender chicken nuggets, though I don't seriously understand the urge to eat Japanese food with chicken.

"Is that beef?" Cloud asked from beside Zexion.

He moved to pick a plate of bittersweet beef, kneeling beside me. He rested his hand on my knee and looked at me in what he seemed to think an apologizing way, but slipped. I remember being beneath Cloud for a few seconds, a terrible headache pumping on my forehead. He propped himself on his right hand as his left hand clutched at his forehead, a pained grunt erupting from him.

"Cloud! Are you alright?" Tifa shouted from our right. I looked into Cloud's eyes for a moment, blue orbs watery with pain…

"Could you please get off me?" I deadpanned-muttered to him. He made to stand, but seemingly dizzy he fell once more, this time landing on Tifa's lap, his shoulder digging into my stomach.

"Sorry" Cloud apologized swiftly, this time sitting firmly beside me. He sat beside me as Tifa prepared a second plate for me and handed Cloud his plate, all the time looking away from me. I can't help but think he was blushing. I shrugged that off by taking my second plate of wonderful bittersweet beef when Tifa's head snapped to a side.

"Where are you going?" she asked Cloud as he stood and walked away. He stopped, without looking back mind you…

"I don't have time for this" he said softly, not caring that Tifa looked hurt by his words. I observed as Tifa lightened up and extended Mr. Arrogant's plate towards him.

"I made your favorite" she said lightly. At least he turned his head slightly this time, looking at Tifa over his shoulder.

"Pass" he answered and continued his way. What a jerk! Tifa lovingly cooked his favorite dish and all he does is 'pass'; to think Tifa bothers to hang out with this jerk.

"Excuse me, but are these Daifuku?" Zexion asked from the side opposite to where we were looking at Cloud's retreating form.

"Oh, they were a surprise for after we were done" Tifa said, cheering up immediately. I looked at the pink ball of something Zexion had just picked from a small lunch box and was eating happily.

We ate some more until Zexion excused himself and left. Then it was only Tifa and me. I spent the rest of Lunchtime with her until the first bell, time at which I rushed to my English class. Good points for the day: I learnt how to appease Zexion with food.

I was lucky Vexen was 10 seconds late to his class, which let me take my place unnoticed. I regretted feeling lucky when he started to hand out tons of homework. All in all, just another day at school…

* * *

Roxas's POV

Ok, so I might have been wrong about the happy moments and all that. After lunch I had a double serving of Saïx topped with a ton of homework. At least I got to see Naminé after Social Studies; that had to count…

"Roxas Leonhart" Saïx barked, "We want to listen to your opinion on Mr. Crescent's depiction of WWII" he commanded, moving his hand in a sort of circle to imply that 'We' actually referred to the class, not his multiple personalities. I stood up and tried to remember as much about Riku's essay as I could, and failed…

"Uh" that has to be the best expression of confidence in our opinion, "I disagree partially because he considers that the war had to occur…" I was stopped mid sentence by a kick to the shin proceeding from RIKU…

"Detention" Saïx barked, "Had you been paying attention you'd have known that Mr. Crescent's essay was NOT on WWII, it was on the economy and commerce in underdeveloped countries" he added frostily. I think I blanched at his words, for he sneered like his meal had just been served.

OMG! I'm so doomed today. I walked bleakly to Visual Arts, head running wild with mixed thoughts on the detention, Saïx and his plans for me… I took my seat by Naminé in the classroom next to the one we'd taken the class in last week.

Detention… This had to be the worst school day in all my life. I don't remember doing much but paint dark clouds during VA and I don't really care. I stood in front of Saïx's classroom at 3:10 PM, dreading to go in. I think he smelled my fear, for as soon as I held the doorknob he pulled open the door, sneer in place, and led me in with a flourish of his hand.

"I took the liberty of running your name through the registry" he said as a welcome, "So it seems your record is clean" he added, making me gulp nervously. He motioned me to a desk right in front of his desk and I sat nonchalantly.

"I'm really sorry" I tried after sitting down, looking at him and forcing my face into a sorry-but-not-pouting expression.

"Truth be told, I despise to ruin records as clean as yours" he said, running through his desk's drawers, "And I came up with a brilliant plan" he added, smiling at me as he pulled out a clipboard with a few sheets of paper. "Since I'm so merciful and you're in need of mercy, let's make a deal" he said with a sneer, "You write a short essay on your opinion of the importance of social studies and I evaluate it lightly" he added, softening his features; "If you score a 7/10 or higher, I let you go without tarnishing your record" he said in a monotone. I gulped, feeling whiter than chalk and sicker than Sora on a ship. I nodded lightly to his proposal, trying to encourage elaboration. "If you score lower" he spoke teasingly, in a tone that clearly stated that he loved making me suffer, "Your record's tarnished and you have a week's detention, no free chances for other classes and no nothing" he tried to keep his face cool, but he failed miserably as his lips turned into a sneer and his eyes glinted.

"Any source I must take into consideration, sir?" I asked him, threading as lightly as I could under such pressure.

"Truth be told, you should want to check Meyer's Social Studies and its impact on Society, but since you already used him in that essay of yours last week, I suppose I don't have to tell you that you're not allowed consultation" he smiled and presented his hand to me.

"Deal, sir" I clasped his hand and shook it, knowing I just got myself into a hell of a problem…

* * *

Sora's POV

Pool day, the only thing my best friends and buddies could come up with. No matter how much I told them I can't swim — for I'd never tell them I'm scared of water — they insisted. That's how we ended up at Riku's pool, wearing swim trunks and Kairi a swimsuit.

I don't quite remember but I think Roxas got detention today for stating his opinion on something that Riku did not make an essay on. That or Saïx thought Roxas looked rather toasty in his red shirt and black blazer… that makes Saïx sound like a pedophile and Roxas a hottie, in a gay-sort-of-way-which-I'm-not.

Back to pool day… I couldn't help but cling onto my inflatable ducky for dear life as Kairi and Riku splashed water on me and on each other. I wish I had told them I'm scared of the deep, for now I'd not be scared to death and nearly wetting my pants…

"Aw come on Sora, it's fun" Kairi said, giggling as Riku splashed water on her.

"Come on Sora, I'm not going to let you drown" Riku smirked as Kairi and he swam my way. I do not like that gleam in Riku's eyes…

"Guys, please be nice" I tried to pout at Riku, but I was too scared for it to come neatly, "I'm on an inflatable ducky, you wouldn't be mean to the inflatable ducky" I pleaded as Riku and Kairi held each a shoulder.

"Of course I wouldn't be mean" Kairi giggled as she held me tightly.

"I wouldn't be mean either" Riku said, holding my arm tightly, "To the inflatable ducky, that is" he added as they both pulled me off the ducky and into the water…

I swear I saw a light at the end of a tunnel… Until I saw Riku's face close to mine and felt his hands and someone else's hands tightly around my shoulders…

Does the sky always blur or is it just me being dopey here? And why does Riku look like an angel? Why do so many questions pop into my head, like did I drown? Water… Pool day… Oh GOD! I drowned!

I sat with a start, concrete rough under me. I looked at both sides, recognizing Riku's backyard immediately…

"…Ouch" someone hit my head from behind, making me flinch.

"You should have said you really COULDN'T swim" Kairi's voice proceeded from my right side.

"Yeah, I thought you were just scared of pools" Riku said from my left, sneer evident in his voice.

"What happened?" was all I could form as Kairi and Riku sat beside me.

"You hit bottom…" Kairi started.

"She sort of pulled you, truth be told" Riku added, flinching when Kairi hit him upside the head.

"Deal is you swallowed a lot of water" Kairi said softly…

"And we had to resuscitate you" Riku sneered. Oh God, please tell me it was Kairi…

"Thanks Kairi" I thanked her, praying to all that's holy and whatnot that she was actually to thank.

"Thank Riku" Kairi smiled. Crap…

"I know how you can thank me, now that you're awake" Riku sneered beside me. I saw Kairi smile widely as Riku cackled at what must have been the flush of my life…

"Guys! That's not funny" I shouted at them, trying to cool down my face.

"Actually, I resuscitated you" Kairi said after a while, "Riku was on the verge of tears because he thought you'd drowned" she smirked at Riku and me.

"Kairi! That's a lie Sora" Riku said, suddenly grim…

"Boo Hoo, Sora drowned in my pool, I'm so dead!" Kairi mock-wept in a low voice, mocking Riku, who just happened to be as red as I had been minutes before. I think I did the right thing…

"Aw, isn't Riku the motherly type?" I mocked, looking at Riku while clasping my hands and batting my eyelashes. I think he just drooled…

"Come on guys, let's eat something" Kairi said between giggles, "After all, you don't everyday fluster Riku" she added, offering her hand to me.

That's true, Riku's not easy to fluster…

When I got home at 7 Roxas was sitting across from Leon at the table, grim expression heavy on his features — I don't know what I just said —. Truth be told, he looked even more Emo than I've ever seen him, and from the way Leon looked at Roxas with his 'Mother's-worry/Father's-frown' stare, it seemed Roxas got in trouble. Poor Leon, Roxas seemed about to strangle something and I don't think it was a neck…

"Hey guys" I waved from the hallway, "Something's up…?" their gazes smoldered my cheer away. I rushed out of there ASAP, locking my bedroom's door give the chance they chose to strangle someone else's something…

* * *

Cloud's POV

Tuesday, a boring, long, uneventful Tuesday…

I sighed heavily as I walked to the dojo. Zexion had a free period too, but he told me he needed to do some research at the library and I wasn't exactly free… I sighed once more as I walked through the many corridors of the main building wishing this day to be over. Tuesdays weren't the best days.

"What a nice surprise. Mr. 'I'm so great' Cloud" said a quite familiar voice behind me. I didn't need to turn around to know that Riku was standing behind me, thus I ignored him and continued my way through the corridor. "What!? The porcelain princess can't talk to lowly beings like me?" he said in a mocking voice which I ignored, continuing to walk. "Where is your shadow? Did he finally realize how fake you are?" he continued and I continued to ignore him, as long as he didn't insult Zexion it was alright. I got used long ago to his so-called harming words. "Damn it, look at me hypocrite" he grabbed my arm roughly and pulled, making me take some steps backward and almost slip.

I tried to loosen my arm from his grip but he tightened his grip on my arm, launching a punch to my face. I threw my body to the side with all of my strength successfully avoiding the punch and releasing my arm from his grip. I looked directly into his eyes and he did the same. At some point we had exited the corridor and now were standing in the backyard. We stared each other down for a moment, his body in attack position.

"I don't want to fight" I replied after a moment, my voice as calm as it could be. Maybe that was the wrong thing to say since he instantly tensed, growling lowly.

Riku ran to me, starting to attack me while I tried to avoid fist after fist, sometimes having to block them instead of avoiding them. People started to gather around us, I could hear some of them cheering, others were gasping every time I evaded or blocked and a few were cursing and insulting us. I was uncomfortable, too many people shouting and staring at me, it was getting me on my nerves to the point I was losing my focus on the fight.

"Cloud!" it was a familiar voice, Tifa's, and that was all I needed to lose all my focus on the fight. I felt Riku's fist connect with my cheek, a dull pain registering in my mind as I stumbled backward. I heard the multitude gasp in shock and around us grew a dead silence. I touched my cheek, which was getting sore by then; I looked at Riku and he smirked in triumph, his shoulders relaxing, overconfident; a pretty big mistake in battle. He ran to me once again and prepared to punch me, but as soon as his fist was within my reach I grabbed it with both hands and threw him against a tree, eliciting a growl of pain as he fell to the floor.

At first no one dared to speak but after a moment everyone started cheering and I even saw some of them grunting and giving their money to another. They even made bets! That's so annoying. Tifa ran to me as fast as she could, grabbing my chin as soon as she was in range to inspect my cheek.

"It's already turning purple, you should go to the nursery" she said. I nodded and she scowled, frightening me a little, Tifa wasn't one to take lightly. "What were you thinking, fighting with Riku between classes?!" she nagged as I looked to a side and found Zexion staring at me, his eyebrows furrowed and his body tense. He seemed angry, though I can't assure a thing.

"He started it" I said as I met Yuffie's gaze, her gaze even more intense than Zexion's. Stunningly, Roxas was behind her, looking troubled. I looked at Riku and he was being aided by Roxas's twin and a red haired girl. I even spotted Leon, who was looking from one of his brothers to the other, and Marluxia, who was looking rather amused.

"…I can't keep up with him Zexion, he's not even listening to me; you try" Tifa said in a defeated tone. I could tell she was getting angrier by the way she was moving, the expression on her face and the undertone in her voice… that must not be good.

"I'm hearing you Tifa" I stated and she glared at me, making me take one step back. Tifa in a bad mood was dangerous, she being the captain of the Karate club was nothing to omit. She was about to say something when a voice interrupted her, a very familiar voice for all of us: Xemnas.

"Not you two again!" I turned around and found Xemnas approaching me with an angry scowl; he grabbed me by my shoulder and dragged me to where Riku was. Once there he grabbed Riku with his free hand and dragged us to his office, grunting and cursing all the way there. Now I knew that I was in a big mess, I sighed heavily and hoped that whatever Xemnas had for us wasn't that bad.

I sat in one of the chairs in front of Xemnas's desk. I knew that we were going to be here for a long time, life had taught me how long Xemnas's speeches were; and they were even longer when they were about one of our fights.

"How many times have we gone through this?" Xemnas started and Riku snorted while saying the exact number. Why did he keep the count? It was beyond my knowledge. "Thanks Riku, but what I mean is: you should already have learned to get along…" he was going to continue but Riku interrupted him.

"It's not my fault that he's an asshole" Riku replied, earning him a scowl from Xemnas. I just ignored him. Xemnas then looked at me and I stared back, not wanting to yield to the urges of saying something that would have my neck shredded; we continued like that until he sighed…

"Aren't you going to say something too?" I shook my head at his question, stomping on the urge to bite-back; Riku chuckled at this, making both of us look at him.

"Obviously, he doesn't have the brains to come up with something good" Xemnas scowled once more and I continued ignoring his comments. "You know it's a miracle when he says more than two words; no, scratch that, that he talks is a miracle in and of itself" Xemnas slammed his hands on the desk, startling both of us.

"Enough Riku, you know something, I'm getting tired of this" he snapped, looking scarier than Auron-sensei on a bad day. "You two are going to clean _together _after classes for the rest of the week, and you better start getting along because next time it won't be a week but a month" I tensed and looked at him, staying after classes for a week!

"But uncle…" I started but Xemnas cut me midway.

"No buts, you two better go now or else I'll call Seph and Din and tell them how my dear nephews have been behaving" he said. I cursed under my breath; I did prefer spending time after classes than dealing with an angry Sephiroth. "You're dismissed" he ordered.

I stood and turned to leave, noticing the huge grin and relaxed expression on Riku's face. What was he smirking for if he was grounded too? I walked out and was greeted by the presence of a cold Zexion and an angry Tifa. I definitely _hate _Tuesdays.

* * *

Leon's POV

I was headed to Social Studies' Classroom when someone said something about siblings fighting. I hurried to the backyard, worried that it might well be my little brothers, twins as they are, fighting again. I first saw Tifa run by me, then Zexion following her closely. They both ran towards the ring of people around the fighters, and I hurried too, worried about my brothers…

"Cloud!" I heard what must have been Tifa's voice, and upon pushing my way around people I saw Cloud and Riku fighting each other. Cloud's cheek seemed hurt, and judging from Riku's smirk, he must have recently hit Cloud.

Is Riku really that stupid? He charged against Cloud, body relaxed, and tried to hit Cloud before he was within range… No wonder he made a new acquaintance with the tree that held his butt. People around us were talking excitedly, some groans and some cheers erupting simultaneously. As I looked around the crowd, I saw loads of bet-money being handed over. Sora and Kairi — that's her name, right? — rushed to Riku's aid from the crowd; in a similar fashion, Tifa and Zexion moved to Cloud's side, Tifa talking non-stop as she inspected Cloud's cheek. Standing by the sidelines were the raven haired girl — Yuffie, wasn't it? — that sometimes hangs out with the twins and Roxas… Roxas? Why is Roxas on Mr. Arrogant's side? You'd think he'd be by his brother's friend, particularly since Riku hangs out at home a lot…

I couldn't really comprehend what kind of witchcraft had been bestowed upon Roxas to have him support Cloud, but I doubt it has anything to do with that raven haired girl, Yuffie.

I didn't ask him after the principal took the combatants off to his office, it doesn't matter who he's with or what he does, does it? Tifa and Zexion rushed behind the principal, as did Sora and Kairi, but I didn't stay to watch whether Roxas and Yuffie went behind the others, after all, Saïx is in no way a laughing matter when you're late to his class.

* * *

**Leon:** That day was fun -remembers a good day-

**Cloud:** You just say that because you weren't the one that tripped -pout-

**Leon:** I was the one you fell on -glares lightly-

**Cloud**: -blushes- It was an accident!

**Zexion:** Guys, you're shouting -tries to calm them down by moving his hands in front of the couple-

**Leon:** It sure was! -glares a little harsher than needed-

**Cloud:** -stares down and start walking away-

**Leon:** -holds Cloud's arm- I was just joking

**Zexion:** -stares-

**Cloud:** I didn't mean to fall on you -looks up with watery eyes- sorry

**Leon:** -tries not to swoon- I didn't mean to hurt you...

**Zexion:** -blushes and looks away- Mfmmf -mutters something incomprehensible-

**Cloud:** What was it Zexion?

**Zexion:** I am waiting for Tifa to prepare some -mutters something incomprehensible again, not looking up yet-

**Leon:** You want food?

**Cloud:** Zexion is hungry? -cocks his head to the side-

**Zexion:** -still not looking up- I want some -mutters something incomprehensible-

**Leon:** Food? -raises an eyebrow-

**Cloud:** I know! -starts running and disappears in the distance, then returns with a box- We can share -opens the box and reveals a big cheesecake, then thrusts it at Zexion-

**Zexion:** -shakes head and mutters incomprehensible words again-

**Leon:** I think he wants something else -rushes off the stage and comes back in seconds, sweating like mad, with a milk-shake in his hand- Chocolate Milk-shake?

**Zexion:** -Shakes head and says something incomprehensible yet again, looking at Leon and Cloud-

**Cloud**: -depressed lying in a corner eating his cheesecake alone- I think he wants daifukumochi...

**Leon:** -tries to say word- -fails and ends with a tied up tongue- What?

**Zexion:** Should I say it slowly?

**Cloud:** -even more depressed after having finished his cheesecake- da-i-fu-ku-mo-chi

**Zexion:** No, Ichigo-Daifukumochi -speaks slowly-

Leon: -blinks- In English?

**Cloud:** -ignores them and starts walking toward the distance-

**Leon:** Cloudy-dear! Where are you going?

**Cloud:** -looks back- I'm off to get some cappuccino ice cream...

**Zexion:** -stares-

**Leon:** -stares-

**Cloud**: what?

**Leon:** Cloudy-dear, are you alright?

Banging sounds from backstage

**Tifa:** -barges in- Sorry it took me so long to get here, I had to brew some green tea!

**Cloud: **-blushes- Don't call me that! -looks at Tifa- and my ice cream?

**Zexion**: -takes the bento from Tifa- Did you bring the -speaks too fast to be understood-

**Leon:** Why can't I, Cloudy-dear?

**Tifa:** -stares at Cloud and Leon- -looks at Zexion after staring for fifteen minutes- I think I did bring some Rice balls...

**Zexion:** Daifukumochi -slowly-

**Cloud:** -watery eyes- My ice cream! -runs to Tifa but trip and falls on Leon-

**Leon:** -muffled- You're crushing me

**Cloud:** -kisses Leon on the cheek and pouts- Give me ice cream

**Tifa:** -Squeals- I forgot my camera! Can you repeat it when Yuffie arrives?

**Zexion:** -stares at Tifa- This is not green tea, it's black!

**Leon:** -breathy- I can't breathe

More banging sounds from backstage

**Roxas:** Stop messing up and get out of here!!

**Everyone:** -stare at Roxas-

**Roxas:** -puts on scarier face- NOW!

**Everyone:** -rush out of stage-

**Cloud:** -from the distance- Boku no ice-cream!!!!

Bento on the floor: -rattles lightly-

**Roxas:** I'm sorry for that inconvenience, please continue enjoying the story. 'till next chapter! -bows lightly-

**Bento on the floor:** -Yuffie Pic Time- Surprise! -Bento is closed forcefully by Roxas-


End file.
